Todo lo que quiero en Navidad
by FungysCullen13
Summary: El hijo de Bella, que tiene 5 años, pide un deseo de Navidad que ella nunca hubiera esperado, causando un cambio drástico en su vida. TH. TRADUCCION.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **kyla713**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is** kyla713**, I just translate.

* * *

Como siempre, muchas gracias a **Isa** por revisar y corregir este capítulo.

* * *

_**Todo lo que quiero en Navidad**_

**Capítulo 1**

—Buenos días, bebé. ¿Qué le vas a pedir este año a Santa? —preguntó Bella cuando entró a la cocina y encontró a su hijo Mikey haciendo su lista de Navidad.

—Es un secreto —respondió él de manera rápida y escondió la hoja de papel con sus brazos cuando ella se inclinó para besar su cabeza—. ¡No veas!

Ella se rió suavemente y se dirigió a la cafetera para comenzar de buena manera su mañana.

—Perdón, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Bueno —suspiró él y torció el rostro con gesto contemplativo—, supongo que puedo decirte viendo que también es para ti el regalo.

Bella reflexionó las palabras de su hijo, eran incluso más sospechosas que el contenido de la lista.

—Michael Evan, te he dicho cientos de veces que no vamos a comprar un perro. No tenemos espacio en el apartamento —lo regañó con voz firme, sacudió la cabeza y esperó a que comenzaran las súplicas.

—Mamá —gimió echando la cabeza atrás de manera dramática y haciendo que su melena rubia se sacudiera ligeramente con el movimiento—. Lo sé. No pediré un perro.

—Oh, ya veo —respondió ella sorprendida—. Entonces, ¿qué es?

Mikey se giró en su asiento para mirarla con una expresión que ella nunca antes había visto.

—Un papá.

Se le resbaló la taza de las manos a Bella y cayó al piso, asustándolos tanto a ella como a su niñito. Ella cerró los ojos para detener las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse, luchando contra el nudo que se cernía en su garganta y en su pecho.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido y mirándola preocupado.

Los ojos de Bella regresaron a él y se concentró en respirar, se obligó a calmarse con la táctica que la terapeuta le había enseñado para estos momentos de ansiedad severa. Forzó una sonrisa y pasó sobre la cerámica rota y el charco de café para acercarse a Mikey y arrodillarse frente a él.

—¿U-un papá?

Él asintió, de repente sus ojos azules se agacharon de manera tímida.

—Sí, como el que tienen los otros niños.

Bella tomó sus manos con gentileza y pasó los pulgares por el dorso.

—Bebé, tú ya tienes un papá, incluso si él ya no está aquí.

—Mi papá está muerto, mamá —espetó, sacando sus manos de las de ella y tomándola por sorpresa por la ferocidad que tenía la voz del pequeño de cinco años.

—Mikey —balbuceó Bella poniendo las manos en los costados de él—. No hablamos de esa manera aquí. ¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

Alzó los hombros y bajó la vista al piso.

—En la escuela. Se rieron de mí porque ya no tengo papá.

El corazón de Bella se rompió al ver que su labio inferior temblaba y comenzaban a salir lágrimas por debajo de sus parpados que caían por sus mejillas. Lo jaló a sus brazos y se puso de pie con él aferrado a su cuello, lo levantó de piso y lo sentó en su regazo. Lo meció gentilmente y pasó las manos por su cabello mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpecito.

—Papi siempre está aquí, cariño. Incluso si no podemos verlo o tocarlo, él sigue cuidándote. Y te ama muchísimo.

—No puedo recordarlo, mami —respondió de manera suave aún llorando con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Oh corazón —murmuró ella tristemente contra su cabello cuando dejó un beso allí—. ¿Por qué no vamos al parque? ¿Te gustaría?

Él se encontró con los ojos de ella y asintió lentamente, se acurrucó en su pecho mientras ella se sacaba el celular de bolsillo para llamar a su trabajo.

**x-x-x**

—Me dijo que quería un papá para Navidad —dijo ella de manera silenciosa, mirando el café de Starbucks que Edward le había comprado cuando iba de camino a verla. El calor de la taza le calentó las manos mientras miraba las nubes de vapor escapar de sus labios—. No sé qué decirle. ¿Qué _puedo_ decirle?

Edward, que estaba sentado en una banca junto a ella, recargó los codos en las rodillas y miró a Mikey agarrar un montón de nieve entre las manos para lanzarla al árbol que tenía enfrente. Desde el día que el esposo de ella —y mejor amigo de él— murió en combate en Iraq, él se había convertido en una figura casi constante en la vida de ella y de su hijo. Cuando ambos estaban instalados al otro lado del mundo, hicieron un pacto, justo antes de que Bella diera a luz; que si algo le pasaba a él, Edward cuidaría lo mejor posible a Bella y a Mikey.

—Pues —comenzó él girando la cabeza hacia ella—, ¿qué _quieres_ decirle?

—No sé —respondió Bella con un encogimiento de hombros mirándose los pies—. La verdad me gustaría decirle que existe la posibilidad, que hay un poco de esperanza. Pero nunca le he mentido a mi hijo y no comenzaré con algo tan importante como esto.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser una mentira? ¿De verdad sientes que no hay esperanza para nada? ¿Jamás? —preguntó él de manera gentil y paciente, como era Edward siempre.

—Todavía lo amo —dijo ella de manera llorosa mirándolo a los ojos—. Han pasado tres años desde que Michael murió y _todavía_ no lo olvidó. No sé si algún día podré hacerlo.

Edward se enderezó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos, jalándola hacia él para que recargara la cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba. Él pasó su mano de manera lenta desde su hombro hasta su codo, consolándola mientras los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo.

—Nadie espera que lo hagas, Bella. Él era tu esposo y el padre de tu hijo, sin mencionar tu primer amor. Pero si hay una cosa que sé sobre Mike Newton, es que él _no_ hubiera querido que tú o su hijo estuvieran solos. Y definitivamente _no_ hubiera querido que su hermosa esposa dejara de lado su vida por él.

Bella se acurrucó en su costado, aceptando con brazos abiertos la calidez y el consuelo que siempre traía consigo la presencia de Edward; seguía con la cabeza recargada en su hombro mientras veía a su hijo.

—Sé que no lo hubiera querido. Es que es muy difícil dejarlo ir. Especialmente ahora con las festividades acercándose cada vez más. Es la peor época para estar sola.

—No estarás sola —dijo él suavemente y los ojos de ella se movieron de repente a los suyos—. Mi partida ha sido pospuesta mínimo hasta después de Año Nuevo por mi rodilla. Tú y Mikey pueden contar conmigo.

Finalmente una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Bella y deslizó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

—Es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en todo el día.

Edward la abrazó por un momento y besó su frente con gentileza antes de separarse.

—Y hablando de eso… —dijo alzando la voz un poco para llamar la atención del niño rubio que estaba sentado junto al árbol—. Creo que conozco cierta casa a la que le hace falta un árbol y unas cuantas lucecitas. ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¿A que llegue Navidad?

Mikey se rió y aplaudió al ponerse de pie, corrió hacia Edward y saltó a sus brazos. Siempre había sido un consuelo para Bella que, aunque Michael no estaba y ella parecía incapaz de seguir adelante, su hijo tenía a alguien como Edward. Él amaba de verdad a ese pequeñito, y no sólo por ser su padrino, lo cuidaba con su vida como si fuera su propio hijo. Y siendo completamente honesta, se sentía sumamente agradecida por su amistad y su apoyo.

**x-x-x**

—¡Tarán! —exclamó Mikey con orgullo agitando la mano hacia el árbol que estaba en la sala de Edward—. ¿Qué opinas?

Edward giró la cabeza para verlo sobre su hombro desde el banquito en el que se había subido para colgar las luces en el techo.

—Vaya. Es... increíble, pequeño.

—Esos son los riesgos de permitir que un niño de cinco años se acerque a menos de una milla de distancia a la escarcha —le susurró Bella cuando pasó con un tazón grande de palomitas, se metió una a la boca con una ligera sonrisa antes de sentarse en el sofá.

El árbol era un enredado desastre de color plata con adornos esparcidos que rodeaban la mitad inferior de las ramas. Mientras Bella comenzaba a coser palomitas blancas con una aguja e hilo, miró como una sonrisa divertida se extendía en los labios de Edward la bajarse del banquito para cruzar la habitación hacia el pequeño niño.

—Mikey, amigo mío. ¿Qué te parece si ahora decoramos la parte de arriba del árbol?

—No puedo alcanzar hasta allá, tonto —respondió con las manos en las caderas y rodándole los ojos a Edward.

—¿Yo soy tonto? Tú eres tonto —gruñó de manera juguetona, agachándose para hacerle cosquillas antes de cargarlo en sus brazos y acomodarlo en su cadera.

Bella intentó evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran mientras los veía terminar el árbol. En ese momento fue demasiado obvio para ella lo que su hijo sentía que hacía falta en sus vidas: una familia. El pasar horas de esta manera decorando el árbol, el sentarse juntos en el sofá para ver las luces hasta que Mikey se dormía en lugar de empacar e ir a casa luego de terminar, la forma en que eran las cosas cuando su papá todavía estaba vivo, todo eso que él no podía recordar porque era demasiado pequeño.

—¡Ow! —exclamó cuando la aguja que tenía en las manos perforó la piel de su pulgar, sus pensamientos la habían distraído de la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Edward y Mikey se giraron a verla, sus expresiones faciales eran inquietantemente similares con la ceja alzada y las frentes fruncidas. Ella se sacó el pulgar de la boca y volvió a concentrarse en la larga tira de palomitas que se amontonaba en su regazo. Al escucharlos cantar junto con la televisión, que estaba pasando un sin fin de programas Navideños, levantó la vista de nuevo y tomó una decisión en ese mismo momento.

Al llegar el nuevo año haría un esfuerzo verdadero por recomponerse y volver a vivir su vida. Edward tenía razón; nadie esperaba que olvidara a Michael, ni él quería que ella desperdiciara su vida. No podía seguir excluyéndose de todo, negándole no sólo a su hijo, sino también a sí misma, una vida plena.

Mientras ayudaba a Mikey a ponerse su chaqueta al terminar la velada, sus ojos se movieron hacia Edward y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿siguen en pie los planes de mañana en la noche?

—Claro que sí. Estaré ahí a las 1700 horas en punto —respondió, correspondiendo su sonrisa mientras le ponía el gorro al pequeño.

—Esas son las cinco, mami —anunció Mikey a su madre de manera orgullosa con una enorme sonrisa

Bella y Edward se miraron, ambos intentando contener la risa, antes de que ella volviera la vista a su hijo.

—Sí, lo sé, bebé. Gracias —dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y guiándolo a la puerta. Miró una última vez a Edward antes de que él se despidiera con un beso en su mejilla—. Nos vemos mañana.

De camino a casa Mikey estuvo extrañamente silencioso en el asiento trasero y se pasó todo el viaje viéndose el regazo. Mantuvo su actitud silenciosa mientras lo preparaba para dormir, ella comenzó a preocuparse cuando él suspiró profundamente, al final alzó la vista para verla a los ojos cuando lo estaba arropando.

—Mami, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, cariño. Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras —respondió de manera suave viéndolo morderse el labio a causa de los nervios; muchas veces ella hacía lo mismo. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y pasó la mano gentilmente por su cabello—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿El tío Edward puede ser mi papá? —preguntó.

La mano de Bella se detuvo a causa de la sorpresa e inhaló temblorosamente. Se reflejó en su inocente mirada al verlo y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

—Mikey, así no funciona. Primero mami tiene que salir con alguien en una cita...

—¡Pero lo van a hacer! Vas a salir con él en una cita mañana en la noche. Mi abue me lo dijo —respondió Mikey con un asentimiento.

Bella se rió nerviosamente.

—No, bebé. Tío Edward va a _ser_ mi cita para la cena a la que tengo que ir mañana, no va a salir _en _una cita conmigo.

Mikey arrugó la frente y se sentó abrazándose las rodillas al pecho.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—Bueno… —comenzó Bella de manera nerviosa y aclarándose la garganta mientras intentaba decidir cómo explicarle esto a un niño de cinco años—. De acuerdo, cuando sales _en _una cita con alguien, al terminar usualmente se dan un beso de buenas noches.

—Pero Edward siempre te da besos de buenas noches, mami —contestó, la arruga de su frente se profundizó con confusión.

—Edward es mi amigo, Mikey. Y los amigos se besan aquí —dijo ella poniendo un dedo en su mejilla antes de moverlo a sus labios—, y las citas aquí.

Los ojos de Mikey se iluminaron cuando asintió al entender.

—¿Como papi en la foto?

La visión de Bella se puso ligeramente borrosa cuando sus ojos se humedecieron, una sonrisa triste tocó sus labios al pensar en la foto de la que estaba hablando. Era la foto de su boda donde se estaban besando, se miraban a los ojos mientras compartían su primer baile. Aunque a veces era doloroso mirarlas, después de que Michael murió no tuvo la fuerza para quitar sus fotos de la sala. La casa se sentiría demasiado vacía sin ningún rastro de él en ella.

—Sí, como papi en la foto.

Mikey asintió y después volvió a suspirar, se acostó de nuevo y jaló las cobijas hasta debajo de su barbilla.

—Desearía que él _pudiera_ ser mi papá. Sería _tan_ genial.

Bella se inclinó para besar su frente y luego se levantó para salir de la habitación, apagando la luz en su camino.

—Buenas noches, corazón.

Aun después de que Mikey se durmiera, ella siguió repitiendo su conversación una y otra vez. _Hubiera_ sido tan fácil para ella crear una relación con Edward; se conocían bien, se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y ambos amaban a Mikey más que a nada en el mundo. Pero aparte de ser sólo amigos, había un pequeño detalle que ella simplemente no podía ignorar...

Él era un militar. No se trataba sólo de que para él, el ejército siempre sería primero, sino que Bella no podía volver a arriesgarse. Se arriesgó una vez y pagó un precio caro: se convirtió en viuda a los veintidós con un hijo de dos años. Y cuando pensaba en qué le depararía el futuro, sólo podía estar segura de una cosa.

Nunca jamás volvería a involucrarse con un soldado.

**x-x-x**

Se estaba poniendo los aretes cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta del apartamento. El taconeo de sus zapatos en el duro suelo de madera hizo eco en la pequeña área cuando se apresuró a cruzar la sala, abrió la puerta y se le atoró el aliento en la garganta.

Edward estaba parado en su entrada, muy pulcro en su traje azul con el sombrero bajo un brazo, una imagen que ella no había querido ver de manera voluntaria desde el funeral de Michael. Él le sonrió, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios:

—Teniente principal Edward Cullen a su servicio, madame.

Ella se rió entre dientes y rodó los ojos cuando él le guiño.

—Puedes vestirte diferente, pero en el fondo sigues siendo el mismo, ¿eh?

Los labios de él temblaron a causa de una sonrisa contenida mientras ella buscaba su bolso, y cuando volvió a quedar de frente a él, todo rastro de ésta había desaparecido, sólo quedaba él ofreciéndole su codo para que lo tomara.

—¿Nos vamos?

Bella asintió con una sonrisa y él la guió fuera del edificio hacia su carro, abriéndole la puerta cuando llegaron a éste. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero las palabras que le dijo Mikey la noche anterior sonaron de manera fuerte en su cabeza nublando sus pensamientos. Aunque Edward siempre había sido un perfecto caballero desde que lo conocía, todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora activó una señal de alerta con luces neón en su cabeza.

Ella paso casi dos horas vistiéndose y arreglando su cabello y maquillaje.

Él llegó a su puerta vestido de manera inmaculada para recogerla.

La escoltó hacia el carro de su brazo y le abrió la puerta...

Para cualquiera que viera esto de fuera, sabía que no daba la casual impresión de ser amigos. La noche rápidamente se había convertido en una "cita".

Esos pensamientos siguieron repletando su mente durante la cena en el banquete Navideño al que habían atendido; era de una fundación para las familias de los soldados caídos. Podía sentir los vasos de vino nadando en su cabeza cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, al levantar la vista encontró a Edward de pie junto a ella y ofreciéndole su mano.

—¿Te gustaría bailar? —le preguntó con una sonrisa, los ojos de ella se movieron a la pista de baile, viendo a varias parejas avanzando hacia allí.

—¿Y tu rodilla? —respondió ella con una sonrisa y de manera vacilante depositó su mano en la de él.

—El _Ejército _dice que no está lo suficientemente curada para ir a combate, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas con un baile —dijo él mientras caminaban hacia la pista de baile, la rodeó con su brazo antes de jalarla hacia sí—. Además, sería una pena desperdiciar esa falda de caniche y esos zapatos de baile.

Bella se rió y rodó los ojos cuando el sonido de "Rockin' Robin" llenó el aire y la habitación volvió a la vida. Cuando sugirió el tema de los 50's para la cena anual de la fundación, no había imaginado que tendría tanto éxito. Pero al mirar las faldas que daban vueltas de las mujeres y el cabello peinado hacia atrás en los hombres, junto con la emoción que la rodeaba, se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado al dudar.

Su atención volvió a Edward cuando la hizo girar de regreso hacia él y comenzó a moverse por la pista con ella. La primera risa de corazón que había soltado en años salió de ella al sorprenderse ligeramente de lo bueno que era su compañero de baile. Había algo muy liberador en dejarse ir y bailar de esta manera, y se permitió hundirse en la sensación.

Al final de la canción el ritmo fue haciéndose más lento y "The Wonder of You" comenzó a sonar. Aunque, en lugar de abandonar la pista, él la jaló de regresó a sí y pasó el brazo por su cintura. Ella no había bailado canciones lentas con ningún hombre desde su boda, pero no sentía ganas de alejarse, así que en lugar de eso, puso una mano en su hombro mientras que doblaba los dedos de la otra alrededor de la mano de él.

—¿Dónde rayos aprendiste a bailar así? —preguntó Bella viéndolo y mirando que una sonrisa tocaba sus labios—. Dudo mucho que eso fuera el entrenamiento regular del ejército.

Edward se rió y sacudió la cabeza, las arrugas se profundizaron alrededor de sus ojos con su sonrisa.

—No, mi madre amaba esto; la música, el baile, el ritmo. Ella y mi papá solían dejar vacía la sala para escuchar viejos discos y bailar por horas. Ella nos enseñó a mi hermana y a mí a bailar cuando apenas empezábamos a caminar. Pero si esto sale de aquí, estarás en graves problemas.

—Fuiste tú quien me invitó _a mí_ a bailar, sólo recuerda eso —bromeó ella cuando él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados de manera juguetona, y luego sólo recostó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella sintió que él apoyaba la mejilla en su cabello y se llevó al pecho la mano que sostenía la suya mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música, un tironeo nervoso comenzó a crearse en su estómago. Aun así no sintió el pánico o la tensión de siempre que normalmente acompañaba dicha sensación. Se sentía casi inquieta por la comodidad de estar en sus brazos, sostenida así de cerca de él.

Bella levantó la cabeza de nuevo y lo vio, ignorando la música que había a su alrededor cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó más y presionó sus labios con los de él. Los dedos de él apretaron ligeramente la mano de ella a causa de la sorpresa, pero no se apartó. En lugar de eso sus labios se movieron de manera tierna con los de ella siguiendo el ritmo lento de sus cuerpos al mecerse con la música.

Cuando finalmente se separaron se miraron el uno al otro en un silencio sorprendente, ninguno hizo ademán de hablar. Los labios de ella cosquilleaban por el contacto que había perdido y tenía la respiración atorada en el pecho. Aparte de sus breves reflexiones de anoche, nunca antes había pensado en Edward de esa manera. Nunca había imaginado cómo sería besarlo o cómo se sentiría después. Él era sólo Edward, el mejor amigo de su marido, y más recientemente, la persona más cercana a ella también; su roca. A pesar de admitir que era atractivo, nunca pensó en él de manera romántica o sexual.

Y la asustó el hecho de que después de un breve momento de vulnerabilidad él se veía completamente diferente para ella. Se alejó de sus brazos y sus ojos bajaron al piso, finalmente respiró antes de apurarse a salir de la pista y del lugar. Salió al gran patio y respiró profundamente, el helado aire invernal escoció en sus pulmones.

Bella envolvió los brazos en su cintura y cerró los ojos en un intento de componerse. Tenía que ser el alcohol, pensó, intentando encontrarle una razón a sus acciones. Eran las festividades, se sentía sola y el vino la envalentó en maneras en las que de estar sobria nunca habría actuado, y también mejoró su nivel de comodidad con él.

—¿Bella?

Escuchó su suave voz detrás de ella y sus hombros se tensaron cuando sintió que ponía gentilmente una mano en ellos.

—Tengo que irme a casa. Mikey regresará mañana temprano para terminar con nuestras compras —balbuceó de manera temblorosa y sacudió la cabeza cuando él repitió su nombre con suavidad—. Edward, ¿por favor? Sólo llévame a casa.

Sin esperar por su respuesta, ella se dio la vuelta y se movió alrededor de él para agarrar su bolso de la mesa y recoger su abrigo que estaba junto a la puerta. El viaje de regreso a su apartamento se pasó en un ensordecedor silencio hasta que él estacionó en la banqueta y respiró profundamente.

—¿Todavía quieres que venga el viernes?

Los ojos de Bella se movieron rápidamente hacia él, lo encontró aferrándose con fuerza al volante y con el cuerpo tenso. Ella suspiró pesadamente por su propia estupidez y asintió.

—Por supuesto que quiero. Mikey lo espera con ansias y no sería Nochebuena sin ti.

Él la miró a los ojos lentamente y se recargó en su asiento.

—Bella...

Ella llevó sus dedos a los labios de él y sacudió la cabeza, viendo como lentamente caían éstos de sus labios.

—No. Sólo olvidemos lo que pasó y sigamos como si nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Edward exhaló pesadamente y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Bella.

Ella se acercó para besar su mejilla como de costumbre pero se detuvo y en lugar de eso buscó la manija de la puerta.

—Buenas noches.

Bella apenas había llegado a la puerta cuando escuchó que el carro arrancaba, y vio las luces traseras desaparecer por la carretera.

_Mañana las cosas estarán mejor_.

**x-x-x**

Al siguiente día, mientras paseaba por la sección de artículos deportivos con Mikey, los pensamientos de Bella seguían en la noche anterior, como habían estado desde el momento en que Edward se había ido. Ella no pudo entender al instante qué la había llevado a besarlo, y lo que le sorprendía más era el hecho de que lo había disfrutado. Pero, mientras estaba acostada en su cama la noche anterior, trazando sus labios con los dedos de manera distraída durante horas y reviviendo la sensación que llevaba mucho tiempo olvidada, sentía como si le hubieran quitado la venda que le prohibía ver el mundo de verdad. Siempre había habido algo especial entre ella y Edward, una cercanía que compartían e iba más allá de lo normal en una amistad. Y en lugar de sentirse culpable por besar al mejor amigo de su fallecido esposo, se sentía culpable por no sentirse culpable de nada, exceptuando por la forma en que había dejado las cosas con Edward.

En muchas formas sabía que él sería el candidato perfecto para llenar el vacío que había dejado Michael detrás de sí, pero en realidad no podía ver qué otras opciones le quedaban. Todo sobre la situación le gritaba que estaba mal. Empezando por la amistad que compartió con Mike, al aspecto militar de Edward y la confusión que eso eventualmente causaría en Mikey.

Entonces, ¿por qué le dolía esto, por qué anhelaba algo que nunca podría ser? Quizá de verdad estaba _así_ de solitaria, y era tiempo de que siguiera con su vida. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había sentido el toque más ligero de un hombre, y sus acciones de la noche pasada sólo amplificaban el deseo que sentía.

—¡Mami! ¡Al tío Edward le _encantará _esto! —exclamó Mikey de manera ruidosa tirando de la mano que le estaba sosteniendo y trayendo su atención de regreso a él.

Señaló una navaja para cazar de adorno que estaba en un estuche de vidrio junto a ellos. Saltaba emocionado a su lado y hablaba tan rápido que apenas podía entenderle. Aunque, cuando Bella lo vio, tuvo que admitir que podía imaginarla expuesta entre la enorme colección que tenía colgada en una de las paredes, a pesar del precio.

—¡Por favor, mami! —pidió, sus enormes ojos azules la veían.

Asintió con un suspiro y le hizo un gesto al joven que estaba detrás del mostrador para que se la guardara junto a la caja.

—Ahora vayamos a encontrar el regalo del abuelo para salir de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikey rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres toda una _niña_, mamá.

**x-x-x**

Los siguientes días pasaron de manera lenta y, aparte de las veces que recogió a Mikey de casa de Edward al haber tenido que quedarse horas extras en el trabajo, no habían hablado desde la noche de la cena. Cuando llegó el viernes Bella miró a su hijo comenzar a ver por la ventana hacia el estacionamiento a las tres en punto. Entre más nieve caía con cada minuto que pasaba, más se incrementaba su ansiedad y no podía mantenerse quieto.

—¿Y si no viene? —finalmente preguntó Mikey mirándola sobre su hombro cuando la hora en que debía llegar Edward se dio y pasó.

—Sí vendrá, bebé. probablemente sólo se le hizo un poco tarde —respondió desde la estufa, donde estaba cocinando la cena.

—Lo dudo, mamá. Se está poniendo muy feo afuera —suspiró cuando volvió a ver hacia afuera recargando la barbilla en sus brazos cruzados que tenía sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

Ella se acercó a la ventana luego de apagar la mecha de la estufa y se quedó de pie tras de él, mirando la gruesa cortina de nieve que bloqueaba casi por completo su vista del estacionamiento. Pasó los dedos por el cabello de Mikey y se agachó junto a él, girándolo para poder verlo.

—Mikey, ¿alguna vez Edward te ha mentido?

El pequeño sacudió la cabeza de manera lenta y bajó la vista al piso, ella lo obligó a levantar los ojos agarrándole la cara de manera gentil con las manos.

—Si hubiera pasado algo, nos habría llamado. El teléfono no ha sonado así que estará aquí. ¿De acuerdo?

Un pesado golpe en la puerta de abajo hizo que Mikey saltara y se pusiera de puntillas para ver sobre el hombro de su mamá. Gritó emocionado cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió revelando a Edward que se quitaba la nieve de las botas. Los ojos de Bella se encontraron brevemente con los de él cuando la vio a través de la habitación antes de que su atención fuera llevada al pequeño que había colisionado con sus piernas y lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella respiró profundamente cuando se paró del piso y se dirigió a la cocina mientras Mikey lo mantenía entretenido. Luego de que terminó la cena los escuchó en la sala; estaban armando la pista de trencito que Edward le había regalado por Navidad. Justo cuando estaba poniendo el jamón en la mesa, Mikey entró corriendo a la cocina y la jaló de la cintura de sus pantalones.

—¡Mami, tienes que ver esto! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, saltando ligeramente en su lugar hasta que ella lo siguió a la habitación contigua. El pequeño tren eléctrico avanzaba en círculos por la pista y Mikey corrió por el piso para sentarse en el regazo de Edward y tomar los controles. Sus mejillas se hincharon y frunció los labios cuando empezó a imitar los sonidos del tren, haciendo reír a ambos adultos.

—Pues yo _solía_ tener una sala —bromeó Bella suavemente, haciendo que Edward levantara la vista, y su risa desapareciera de manera lenta, dejando atrás una sonrisa incómoda—. Um, ya está lista la cena. Vayan a lavarse.

La comida pasó en un inquietante silencio con excepción de la animada plática de Mikey sobre la mañana siguiente y su anticipación por saber qué pasaría. Bella tenía la tonta esperanza de que ella y Edward pudieran dejar atrás rápidamente esta etapa de incomodidad y regresar las cosas a la normalidad, pero hasta ahora se demostraba que ése no era el caso.

En cuanto acabaron de comer Mikey arrastró a Edward de regreso a la sala para jugar un poco más con el tren antes de irse a dormir, dejando a Bella sola con sus pensamientos para limpiar la mesa. Se comenzaba a preguntar si algo volvería a ser lo mismo entre ella y Edward, o si ella había cambiado irreversiblemente toda la dinámica de su amistad. Ella sabía que él nunca le daría la espalda a Mikey y eso era lo importante. Aunque intentar imaginar su vida sin su apoyo y comprensión, lo cual había sido lo único aparte de su hijo que la mantuvo en pie los últimos tres años, era insoportable.

—Oye, Bella. —Escuchó su suave voz desde la entrada cuando estaba de pie frente al fregadero lavando los trastes, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Lo miró sobre su hombro y vio que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, le hizo un gesto con los dedos para que lo siguiera. Ella dejó la esponja en el fregadero y se acercó a él, deteniéndose de golpe en el marco de la puerta.

Mikey estaba profundamente dormido frente a la televisión con la cabeza descansando junto a la caja de control del tren, completamente rodeado por la pista. No pudo evitar sonreí ante esa visión y se acercó a él para cargarlo con cuidado en sus brazos y llevarlo a su habitación.

Los acostó en su cama, él se sobó los ojos con las manos y murmuró adormilado:

—¿Ya es navidad?

—Todavía no, cariño. Sólo duerme —susurró ella quitándole el cabello de la frente para dejar un gentil beso allí. Se puso de pie y él se dio la vuelta, abrazó su león de peluche y rápidamente se volvió a dormir.

Cerrando en silencio la puerta detrás de sí, ella regresó a la sala para encontrar a Edward de pie frente al librero mirando algo con mucha atención. Cuando llegó junto a él sus ojos cayeron en el objeto que había captado la atención del hombre y su pecho se oprimió.

Era una foto de él y su esposo justo después de que Bella dio a luz a Mikey, cuando ambos estaban instalados en Afganistán. Michael estaba ilusionado de saber que era padre de un bebito hermoso y saludable y, naturalmente, tenía que compartir las noticias lo más pronto posible con su mejor amigo. Ambos estaban de pie, tenían cigarros sin encender colgando entre sus dientes, sonreían como idiotas y estaban abrazados por los hombros.

Bella escuchó a Edward inhalar lentamente; trasladando de nuevo su atención a él encontró una expresión de dolor en su rostro, su mirada no se apartaba de la foto. Puso una mano en su hombro un poco vacilante.

—Él los amaba tanto a ti y a Mikey —dijo de repente, su mirada se veía tan distante como la sonrisa triste que apareció en su rostro—. Solíamos burlarnos tanto de él por eso. Siempre estaba viendo tu foto cuando no estábamos patrullando o algo más. Metiéndose en la fila del teléfono sólo para escuchar tu voz por dos minutos. Y cuando se enteró de que tuviste un niño, creí que nunca podría bajarse de esa nube de felicidad. Dijo que de lo único que se arrepentía era de no estar aquí para cargar a su hijo y besar a su hermosa esposa.

Bella asintió y bajo la vista, cruzando los brazos para protegerse de los recuerdos que la bombardearon.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo. Sólo repetía: "Déjalos burlarse. Están celosos de lo que yo tengo esperándome en casa".

Edward se rió de manera entrecortada y asintió.

—Pues tenía razón. —Los ojos de ella se alzaron de nuevo y se sorprendió ante lo que encontró. Todo el humor había abandonado las facciones de él y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas, la tensión que ocasionaba ese esfuerzo se mostraba en su firme mandíbula—. Debí haber sido yo, no él. Él tenía todo esperándole aquí contigo y con Mikey. ¿Qué tenía yo? Ni siquiera tengo un _perro_ esperándome, y aun así se lo llevaron a _él_.

Se le atoró la respiración en la garganta a Bella al mirar como el exterior de acero de Edward se deshacía pieza por pieza al salir a la superficie esa culpa que llevaba años cargando desde la muerte de Michael.

—No es tu culpa, Edward. Michael era un soldado e hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Tú no podías controlarlo.

—Ya habría terminado para estas fechas —respondió de manera tensa, mirándola de nuevo—. Demonios, él no se hubiera enlistado si no fuera por mí. Yo _quería_ ser soldado. Él nunca quiso dejar su hogar. Todo lo que quería desde la preparatoria era casarse contigo, tener un montón de bebés y vivir felices para siempre.

En ese punto ella tenía que admitir que él tenía razón. Michael jamás mencionó nada de unirse al ejército hasta un año después de que Edward se enlistó, justo antes de la graduación. Al ser un año menor siempre admiró a Edward, aunque nunca lo hizo más que en esos meses que siguieron a su partida al entrenamiento básico, que fue cuando decidió que también se enlistaría luego de su propia graduación. Y estaba en su último tour por Iraq antes de que terminaran sus años de deber cuando murió al instante a causa de un disparo al estar patrullando.

—Confiaba en mí, Bella —habló de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando el techo—. Confiaba en mí para cuidar de ti y de Mikey, y lo defraudé.

—No, no es cierto —dijo ella con firmeza metiéndose entre él y el librero y sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé dónde estaría ahora si no te hubiera tenido cerca cuando Michael murió. Y Mikey te ama muchísimo.

—Pero crucé una línea. La línea que no debes cruzar con la esposa de tu mejor amigo —respondió, mirándola por un momento antes de alejarse de ella—. Debí detenerte cuando me besaste, no regresarte el beso. No creo que eso fuera lo que Mike tenía en mente cuando dijo que esperaba que siguieras con tu vida si algo le pasaba.

Bella lo miró en silencio absorbiendo todo lo que había dicho en los últimos minutos. No sólo se sentía responsable por la muerte e Michael, sino que ahora sentía que había cometido la peor de las traiciones hacia el recuerdo de su amigo. Ella se acercó a él de nuevo y puso una mano en su mejilla de la cual él se apartó inmediatamente. Pero ella le agarró el brazo para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Edward, extraño a Michael más de lo que podría explicar. Y no creo que haya otra persona fuera de su familia que pueda entenderme más que tú. Nada de lo que has hecho en los últimos tres años a demostrado menos que un gran respeto. Has dejado todo atrás, siempre que te ha sido posible, en el momento en que Mikey y yo te necesitábamos. Dejaste de lado tu propia vida para asegurarte de que estuviéramos bien cuidados —hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente antes de verlo de nuevo—. La verdad no sé qué pasaba por mi mente cuando te besé la otra noche, pero por primera vez desde que perdí a Michael, sentí algo aparte de dolor y soledad. Y he estado pensando mucho desde que eso pasó.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos, frunciendo más la frente.

—Bella...

—No, tenías razón. Michael hubiera querido que siguiera con mi vida, no que me abandonara a mi propia miseria como en los últimos tres años. No ha sido justo para Mikey o para mí. —Su mano bajó por su brazo hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron entre los de él, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de manera rápida para mirarla—. Si hay una cosa que _yo_ sé sobre Mike Newton, es que confiaba en ti más que en nadie en este mundo. Me refiero a que eran amigos desde antes de aprender a caminar. Y si hay una persona en la que él hubiera confiado para que estuviera conmigo y con su hijo, eres tú.

Edward se tensó ligeramente y tragó con dificultad, bajando la vista a sus manos unidas. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar de manera rápida al sentir los dedos de la otra mano de ella trazar su mandíbula.

—Bella, no puedo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y mirándola—. Soy un soldado y planeo serlo por mucho tiempo más. Esto es lo que hago y lo que _amo_ hacer. No renunciaré y no puedo hacerte eso.

—No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies. Nunca pensé que me pondría voluntariamente en esa situación de nuevo, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar. Creo que una vez has sido una esposa del Ejército, se convierte en una parte de quien eres. El riesgo y el peligro, el estilo de vida. Todo lo demás parece nunca encajar —respondió de manera seria viéndolo a los ojos. Luego sus labios se curvaron con los indicios de una sonrisa y sus mejillas comenzaron a llenarse de color mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera tímida—. Además, no hay nada como un hombre guapo en uniforme para complacer a una mujer.

Edward soltó una risita inestable, sus ojos se apartaron de los de ella cuando la orilla de su boca se torció de manera nerviosa.

—Me voy en un mes, Bella.

Los dedos de ella giraron su rostro para volver a verlo a los ojos.

—Y yo estaré aquí esperando tu regreso.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento hasta que, al igual que en la noche de la cena, fueron acercándose hasta unir sus labios de manera tentativa. Soltándose las manos, se fundieron lentamente en el beso mientras que deslizaban los brazos el uno al rededor del otro. Cuando la lengua de ella acarició ligeramente la de él, ambos soltaron suaves suspiros de felicidad mientras él la acercaba más a su cuerpo. Ella sintió el brazo de él presionado sobre la piel que quedaba expuesta en su espalda donde su suéter se había salido de la cintura de sus jeans, y apretó el abrazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella se alejó de manera lenta y abrió los ojos, viendo las largas pestañas de él moverse brevemente antes de regresarle la mirada.

—¿Desde cuándo?

Era una pregunta vaga, pero las manos de él moviéndose por sus costados mientras respiraba profundamente le dijeron que él entendía exactamente a qué se refería ella.

—Desde el picnic del cuatro de julio. Pasé todo el día contigo y con Mikey después de que regresé. Se sintió tan bien poder relajarme de verdad y divertirme. No estaba pensando en ir a casa o no estar allá con mis hombres, o en el doloroso entrenamiento al que iba a estar sometido. Y en todos los años que llevo de conocerte, nunca te habías visto tan hermosa como en ese día.

—Creo que fueron los nueve meses en el calor del desierto y en la arena lo que nubló tu cerebro —bromeó Bella y luego todo se quedó en silencio entre ellos. Ella respiró profundamente y pasó las manos por sus hombros hasta que llegó a sus antebrazos mientras que las manos de él descansaban en sus caderas—. Probablemente debería empezar a sacar los regalos de mañana.

—Sí, y yo debería irme a casa antes de que se ponga más feo allá afuera —respondió Edward con un asentimiento, alejándose ligeramente de ella.

—Edward, ha _estado_ "más feo" por horas. Así que ponte cómodo porque no te irás a ninguna parte —dijo Bella señalando el sillón cuando salía de la sala para ir al armario que estaba en el pasillo a sacar los regalos.

Una hora después Bella y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá bebiendo vino. El brazo de él estaba alrededor de sus hombros mientras ella recargaba la cabeza en él, ambos miraban en silencio las luces que iluminaban la habitación a oscuras. Los dedos de ella se unieron a los de él en su hombro y su pulgar delineó la orilla de su mano antes de llevársela a los labios y dejar un suave beso en el dorso. Ella se sentía increíblemente tranquila y relajada ahí en su abrazo, más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que sería posible volver a sentir. Por primera vez en años, recordó lo que se sentía ser feliz.

**x-x-x**

Bella se removió y se estiró, frunció el ceño aún en su estado medio dormido al sentir un cuerpo junto al suyo. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse todavía en la sala, sentada en el sofá con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Edward. Un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando apretó el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de él, haciendo que él también se removiera y separara la cabeza de la de ella.

Él abrió los ojos para verla y la sonrisa perezosa que apareció sus labios combinaba con la de ella, él se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

—Buenos días.

Ella murmuró contra sus labios de manera contenta, besándolo una vez más.

—Feliz navidad.

—¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz navidad! ¡Feliz navidad! —gritaba Mikey al entrar de golpe a la sala, despertando por completo a Edward y Bella y haciéndolos separarse. Se miraron entre ellos inseguros, los dos con las caras ligeramente sonrojadas mientras el pequeño saltaba al sofá entre ellos. Él los abrazó a ambos por la cintura antes de subirse al regazo de Edward y recostarse contra su pecho. Mikey movió la cabeza hacia él y se rió al hablar.

—Besaste a mi mami.

Edward tartamudeó y miró a Bella sacudiendo la cabeza. Habían discutido anoche que iban a llevarse las cosas con calma y ver cómo progresaba todo antes de despertar las esperanzas de Mikey. Esto definitivamente no era parte del plan.

—Campeón... uh...

—Los vi —Mikey sonrió mirando a su hombre también—. Igual anoche.

El rostro de Bella se sonrojó más cuando bajó brevemente la vista a su regazo antes de componerse y mirar a Mikey.

—Se suponía que debías estar dormido, jovencito —medio lo regañó alzando una ceja.

Mikey se rió de nuevo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ya sé.

Su desvergonzada respuesta los hizo reír.

—¿No quieres abrir tus regalos? —le preguntó Bella señalando el árbol.

Se detuvo, levantó la barbilla para mirar a Edward y luego la volvió a bajar, acurrucándose de nuevo contra él.

—En un minuto. Aunque tengo algo para ti, mami.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

Mikey le entregó una hoja de papel doblada con una sonrisa.

—Es la lista para mi cumpleaños.

Bella se rió entre dientes sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Bebé, tu cumpleaños es hasta verano.

—Ya sé —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros de manera despreocupada—, pero no pude volver a dormirme anoche después de que te vi besando al tío Edward, así que hice mi lista.

Bella desdobló lentamente el papel, inhalando lentamente cuando sus ojos cayeron en los ilegibles garabatos hechos con un lápiz de color azul en la hoja. Se giró para ver a Edward, cuya frente se arrugó ligeramente cuando intentó descifrar las letras garabateadas también.

Mikey suspiró dramáticamente y rodó los ojos, se bajó del regazo de Edward y se paró en el piso.

—Bien, se las leeré yo.

Ambos contuvieron las risas por su tono de irritación cuando le quitó la carta a Bella y se paró frente a ellos. Frunciendo los labios ligeramente se aclaró la garganta con una expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

—Querida mami —comenzó, pausando para hacer un efecto y mirar directamente a Bella con un asentimiento—. Para mi cumpleaños quiero un hermanito o una hermanita. Con amor, Mikey.

Bella jadeó al escuchar las palabras de Mikey. Su mirada se movió rápidamente a Edward y lo encontró removiéndose de manera incómoda con los ojos abiertos como platos, ambos soltaron risas nerviosas.

Mikey los miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

* * *

Originalmente éste era sólo un OS, pero la autora lo expandió en nueve capítulos. Todavía no sé muy bien cómo irán llegando las actualizaciones, pero mínimo será una por semana.

Y bien... ¿qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Durante los siguientes días el calor que había entre Edward y Bella ardió de manera rápida con una gran cantidad de ánimos por parte de Mikey y, por supuesto, con la partida de Edward colgando sobre sus cabezas.

En Noche Vieja Bella estaba en su habitación poniéndose los zapatos cuando escuchó a Mikey hablando con Edward en la sala.

—Pero quiero ir con ustedes —se quejó, y ella casi pudo escuchar el puchero que acompañaba esa queja.

—Lo lamento, campeón. No esta vez. La fiesta de esta noche es sólo para adultos. Haremos algo especial esta semana nosotros tres, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió la suave voz de Edward, ella pudo distinguir que hizo un poco de esfuerzo para subir al niño en su regazo.

—¿Pero y si se te olvida? —murmuró Mikey y Bella caminó por el pasillo deteniéndose junto a la puerta para poder escuchar.

—¿Si se me olvida qué? —preguntó Edward, obviamente intentando esconder su diversión.

Mikey suspiró pesadamente y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Edward con una expresión de sabelotodo.

—_Tienes_ que besar a mami a medianoche. Es muy importante.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los de Bella al otro lado de la habitación y sus labios temblaron ligeramente a causa de una sonrisa.

—No lo olvidaré, Mikey. Te lo prometo. Incluso le daré un beso extra por ti.

El pequeño asintió y su rostro se contorsionó al sumirse en sus pensamientos.

—Aunque el mío en la mejilla, porque sólo las _citas_ se besan _aquí_.

Bella se tapó la boca con la mano para acallar su risa cuando vio que los deditos de su hijo se señalaban la boca.

Estaba un poco desconcertada por lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde hace una semana, cuando tuvieron esa conversación con Mikey. Nunca pensó que sería posible que Edward tuviera una parte más importante en su vida y en la de su hijo de la que ya ocupaba en los últimos tres años. No sentía la culpa que se había imaginado cuando lo besaba o en el proceso de convertirse de amigo a amante. Más bien parecía que Michael les sonreía ante la felicidad que habían encontrado el uno en el otro, y que estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviera a un hombre que valía la pena para ser su papá. Y viendo el nivel de comodidad que compartían Edward y Mikey sentados en el sofá, con la cabeza del pequeño descansando en su hombro, ella se preguntó por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Mikey levantó la vista de repente, bajándose del regazo de Edward y corriendo hacia allí.

—¡Es la abuela, mami! ¡Corre!

Bella compartió una breve mirada con Edward, quien se rió al levantarse de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

—Supongo que ya se le olvidó lo de la fiesta.

—La abuela siempre lo consigue —respondió ella, respirando profundamente al caminar hacia la puerta con él. No había visto a la mamá de Michael desde que ella y Edward comenzaron a salir, y aún se sentía insegura de cuál sería su reacción al ver que Bella había dejado atrás a su amado hijo. Y con su mejor amigo, ni más ni menos. Edward apretó su mano de manera gentil a modo de aliento mientras que los saltos impacientes de Mikey aumentaban junto a la puerta y le besó la sien.

—Todo estará bien.

Bella asintió ante sus palabras susurradas y soltó su mano para abrir la puerta.

—Ah, allí está mi hermoso niño. Creí que te había escuchado cerca —bromeó la señora Newton, una sonrisa apareció al instante en su rostro cuando vio a Mikey y lo cargó en brazos—. Oh, la abuela te ha extrañado muchísimo.

—¡Yo también te extrañé, abuela! —respondió, apretándole el cuello con los brazos—. ¿Me compraste regalos?

—Mikey —le advirtió Bella alzando una ceja y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Por supuesto, la abuela tiene regalos para ti. El abuelo y yo dejamos el árbol puesto esperando tu visita —sonrió y luego miró a Bella—. Está bien. ¿Cómo estás, cariño?

Bella soltó el aliento y sonrió cuando la señora Newton se acercó a ella para acunar su mejilla con una mano y darle un gentil beso.

—Muy bien. Feliz año nuevo.

—Sí que se ve, ¿no? —respondió con una sonrisa mirando a Edward. Bella se sonrojó ligeramente cuando la señora Newton envolvió un brazo en la cintra de Edward para abrazarlo, susurrando algo con suavidad en su oído.

Edward asintió en respuesta y ella se apartó moviendo a Mikey hacia su cintura.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos para que mami y Edward puedan irse a la fiesta? —dijo la señora Newton cuando le dio la mochila de Mikey.

Mikey asintió y luego miró a Edward, y agitó un dedo en su dirección.

—No lo olvides.

Edward se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo olvidaré. Te lo prometí, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Cierto! —respondió Mikey con un firme asentimiento, y luego tiró el cuello del abrigo de su abuela—. Quiero ir con mi abuelo y mis regalos.

—De acuerdo, vámonos —la señora Newton se rió entre dientes y luego les sonrió a Edward y a Bella—. Diviértanse.

—Gracias. Pórtate bien, Mikey —le dijo Bella cuando se iba, su hijo gimió y rodó los ojos. Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Edward, finalmente aprovechando la oportunidad de poder verlo bien. Aunque no iba en su uniforme aún así se veía igualmente increíble con una camisa de botones blanca y pantalones negros, y una corbata negra cayendo por su pecho. Sentía que podía quedarse allí parada viéndolo para siempre, pero sabía que si seguía nunca llegarían a la fiesta.

—Iré por mi bolso y entonces podremos irnos.

—Espera un segundo —dijo él de manera suave, tomando su mano y jalándola de frente a él—. Te ves hermosa.

Las mejillas de Bella volvieron a tintarse de rosa cuando miró el vestido de profundo color borgoña. Tenía años sin usarlo, y aunque llegaba a las rodillas, de repente se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada. Él le levantó la barbilla con la punta de sus dedos y dejó un gentil beso en sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos ante la sensación y se derritió contra él, pasando lentamente los brazos por su cintura. Él la hacía _sentir_ hermosa con el más ligero de sus toques, junto con el suave murmullo que escapó de él cuando su beso se profundizó. Nunca pensó que volvería a añorar el sentir este deseo y necesidad por alguien, o de parte de alguien, y aún así, lo sentía sin esfuerzo alguno con Edward.

Él se apartó de manera lenta de ese beso, su frente se frunció cuando la apoyó en la de ella mientras recuperaban el aliento con los ojos cerrados.

—Deberíamos irnos.

Bella tragó fuerte y asintió, suspirando suavemente de camino a la mesa de la cocina para agarrar su bolso. Cuando regresó a la puerta lo encontró sosteniendo su chaqueta para ayudar a ponérsela y no pudo evitar sonreír al meter los brazos.

Inesperadamente los brazos de Edward la abrazaron por detrás al cerrarle el abrigo y besó ligeramente su mandíbula.

—Ya están chismeando lo suficiente sin que nosotros agreguemos a la lista el hecho de llegar tarde, ¿no crees?

Bella se rió entre dientes recargándose en su pecho y girando la cabeza para verlo.

—Creí que no te importaba lo que _ellos_ piensen.

—No me importa... cuando se trata de mí —respondió, dándole un gentil besito en los labios antes de soltarla de su abrazo y tomar su mano—. Pero no tengo intención de alimentar a las masas cuando se trata de ti y de la envidia infinita que te tiene Jessica por haberte quedado con Mike.

—Sin mencionar el hecho de que ella babea por ti. Puede que _jamás_ me vuelva a perdonar —respondió ella de manera sarcástica, rodando los ojos para darle más efecto cuando salió al punzante aire helado de invierno. Pero por dentro su corazón se aceleraba.

Era la primera noche que salían en público como pareja entre sus amigos, y ambos estaban igual de nerviosos. Al vivir en un pueblo pequeño conocían todas miradas desaprobadoras que habían recibido en los últimos tres años desde que Michael murió. Ahora los rumores se amplificarían viendo que Bella había seguido su vida de manera oficial con el mejor amigo de su esposo.

_¿_En realidad_ desde cuándo habrán estado juntos pero manteniéndolo en secreto?_

_¿El matrimonio Newton de verdad habrá sido tan feliz como parecía desde afuera?_

_¿Bella se habrá sentido sola la última vez que se fue Mike y ha vivido con culpa todos estos años desde su muerte?_

Toda esa especulación había sido generada por Jessica y Lauren; ellas también se habían casado con militares hace mucho. ¿Qué mejor lugar para crear un montón de chismes que en una base militar llena de las esposas solitarias de los soldados que estaban en la guerra?

Aunque la fiesta de esa noche era informal y no en la base, el sonido de la risa nasal y chillona de Jessica llegó a ellos incluso antes de que entraran al pasillo. Esa risa artificial estaba reservada para un sólo propósito: alagar a su esposo, que era mucho más viejo que ella, el General Banner, al igual que para mantener expuesto en toda posible ocasión la roca de varios quilates que adornaba su mano izquierda.

Bella respiró profundamente y enlazó su mano con la de Edward cuando entraron juntos al salón, miraron a Jessica fruncir los labios entre más se acercaban. Cuando él saludó a su comandante, Bella sintió las ganas de que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara viva a causa del escrutinio que había en la mirada de las otras mujeres.

—Bueno, Bella. Es agradable verte aquí de nuevo. Estoy segura de que lo extrañaste —la falsa sonrisa de Jessica regresó cuando se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en cada mejilla—. Cuando vuelvas a la base, _debemos_ juntarnos para tomar café en alguna ocasión.

—Yo... um. No estaba... —tartamudeó Bella de manera nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos. Todas sabemos que nadie se mantiene lejos de la banda por mucho tiempo —respondió Jessica, alzando una ceja y golpeteando el brazo de su esposo con el dedo que tenía su anillo—. Y no es como si fuéramos desconocidos.

—Creo que nos vendrían bien unas bebidas —habló Edward, poniendo la mano en la espalda baja de Bella y asintiendo hacia la pareja—. General Banner, señora Banner.

Bella respiró de manera lenta y profunda cuando caminaban hacia el otro lado del banquete, aceptó agradecida la copa de champaña que le dieron.

—Dios, en serio que le queda bien el rol de esposa del General, ¿no? Apuesto a que ese vestido costó tanto como sus pechos.

Edward ahogó una carcajada y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz mientras ella lo veía sobre la orilla de su copa al darle un sorbo. Él bajó la mano y la miró sacudiendo la cabeza en un intento de mantener el rostro serio.

—Nunca hubiera pensado que te gusta chismear, Bella.

Bella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me gusta. Es que ella juzga más de lo que tiene derecho al ser alguien que va en su segundo matrimonio para tener sólo veinticinco años.

Edward pasó un brazo por su cintura para jalarla gentilmente contra su costado y besar su cabello.

—No dejes que te afecte.

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los de él, ella levantó los dedos para trazar gentilmente su mandíbula.

—No la dejaré.

Los labios de Edward bajaron lentamente hacia los de ella y se rozaron ligeramente antes de ser interrumpidos por la llegada de Angela y Eric. Bella sonrió cuando Angela le enseñó emocionada su anillo de compromiso que Eric le había dado como regalo de Navidad. Ya habían anunciado que se casarían dentro de las siguientes semanas antes de la siguiente partida de él, lo cual le causaba un nudo en el estómago a Bella. Aún así intentó alejar todos los pensamientos negativos para compartir las alegres noticias con ellos.

Bella intentó mantener la compostura hasta que ella y Edward estuvieron juntos en la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron allí los pensamientos que ella había intentado evitar la bombardearon a la vez. En pocas semanas él se iría, y ella no tendría forma de saber cuándo regresaría o si es que regresaría. La idea de perderlo le aterrorizaba más que con Mike. A partir de ahora sabía qué tan real era esa posibilidad; ya lo había vivido.

Como si estuviera leyendo su mente, él apretó su agarre en ella y bajó los labios hasta su oído.

—No lo pienses. No es mañana.

—Lo sé. —Recargó la frente en el hombro de él mientras amoldaba la mano en la parte trasera de su cuello, su cabello le hacía cosquillas en los dedos. Ella sintió sus labios moverse ligeramente cuando le dio vueltas al cabello de él con la punta de sus dedos y lo miró—. Alguien necesita un corte de cabello.

Edward rodó los ojos juguetonamente, agradecido porque una vez más se había aligerado el humor entre ellos. La única cosa en la que él quería pensar era en la hermosa mujer que tenía en brazos, y en el hecho de que esta noche por primera vez se dormiría junto a ella en su cama.

Ya que Mikey pasaría lo que quedaba del fin de semana en casa de sus abuelos, él y Bella planearon pasarlo en su casa, aprovechando para pasar juntos todo el tiempo que les fuera posible. La trepidación entre ellos era palpable, viendo que en la última semana no habían podido estar solos de verdad. Cada beso que compartían, incluso a mitad de la noche, era recibido por suaves risas en el pasillo, era como si su hijo tuviera un radar para sentir cuando las cosas pudieran subir de nivel físico entre ellos.

Pero esta noche no habría ojos o risas para detenerlos; nadie más que ellos dos. No eran tan inocentes como para asumir que nada pasaría; era demasiado irreal el pensarlo. El deseo que pasó entre ellos esa misma tarde a causa de un simple beso fue suficiente para indicar que habría más que toques y abrazos inocentes esa noche.

Bella notó el cambio en la mirada de él, un cambio que estaba segura también se reflejaba en la suya. Estarían verdaderamente solos esa noche, y ese pensamiento la ponía un poco nerviosa.

La última vez que había estado con un hombre fue antes de que Mike se fuera en su última misión, él había sido su primero _y_ su último. Ella encontraba difícil imaginar que Edward había sido célibe en los últimos meses, a pesar de que se diera cuenta de que se sentía atraído por ella y a pesar de su rodilla lastimada. Él era un hombre atractivo con necesidades que debía satisfacer después de una larga misión, aunque quizá estuvo restringido por su rodilla, y ella estaba lejos de ser el tipo de mujer experimentada como a las que él estaba acostumbrado.

—Oye —susurró Edward interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y haciéndola verlo directo a los ojos—. ¿Qué pasa?

Bella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, ¿por qué?

—Parecía que estabas a miles de millas de distancia —respondió él pasándole una mano por la espalda.

Ella se presionó con más firmeza contra él y apretó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, parándose de puntillas hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Estoy aquí contigo, lo juro.

Su mirada verde penetró la de ella y ella pudo sentir contra su pecho cada respiración que él tomaba. El intercambio fue roto por el chillante sonido de una risa al otro lado de la habitación; ambos miraron en la dirección de donde había venido ese ruido. Una vez más se trataba de Jessica, esta vez acompañada por Lauren, que tenía la mano en su abdomen y estaba asintiendo.

—¿Todavía no es medianoche? —murmuró Bella de manera sarcástica regresando la vista al pecho de Edward.

—No —respondió él, girándola para que quedara de espaldas al pequeño grupo—. Pero nadie dice que tenemos que quedarnos si prefieres irte ya.

Bella rió jugando con el cuello de su camisa.

—¿Haremos de esto un habito? ¿El irnos temprano de los eventos?

—Creo que nos pueden conocer por cosas peores —respondió Edward con una mueca, guiñándole un ojo antes de romper en una sonrisa que formó arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos.

Bella cerró los ojos y en un intento de contener su risa lo acercó a ella hasta que sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. La boca de él se movió sin esfuerzos sobre la de ella, aunque mantuvieron el beso inocente ya que seguían en público y estaban enfrente de su Comandante. Ella se alejó lentamente y lo miró a los ojos, notando el color casi esmeralda que tenían antes de que los cerrara para juntar sus frentes y acompasar su respiración.

—¿Estás listo para irnos?

Edward asintió y retrocedió un paso, tomando su mano para llevarla al guardarropa. Luego de despedirse, y cuando ya estaban en el carro, Bella comenzó a sentir que las mariposas volvían a aparecer en su estómago, envalentonadas también por el silencio de él.

Bella miró sus manos; sus dedos seguían entrelazados allí en su pierna donde estaban descansando. Pasó la lengua de manera nerviosa por sus labios cuando su dedo meñique se movió por la parte interna del muslo de él. Él se tensó tomando una abrupta respiración y tragó de manera audible, apretando el agarre que tenía en ella mientras luchaba por mantener la vista en la carretera.

—Lo siento.

Edward sacudió la cabeza y la agarró con firmeza cuando ella intentó alejar la mano.

—No, no pasa nada, Bella. Sólo me sorprendiste.

Su voz se escuchaba ronca y profunda, haciendo que la piel de ella cosquilleara con anticipación y que su corazón se acelerara al llegar a la casa de Edward. Su respuesta a ella había sido prometedora, ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de probar las aguas con él, viendo que Mikey siempre estaba asomándose o en una corta distancia para escucharlos. Cuando apagó el motor se quedaron inmóviles, ambos mirando sus manos unidas.

—Puedes cambiar de parecer —dijo Edward de manera suave, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras trazaba el dorso de su mano con su pulgar—. Sé que no estamos en una situación ideal, si no estás lista para pasar la noche conmigo...

Bella presionó los dedos sobre sus labios y sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la vista de su boca.

—No, sí quiero. Lo juro.

Edward frunció los labios contra sus dedos para besarlos y suspiró aliviado, haciéndola reír. Ella salió del carro rápidamente y se reunió con él enfrente, aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y lo siguió a la puerta. Intentó maniobrar las llaves entre sus dedos, pero tuvo que soltarle la mano para separar la llave de la casa y batalló un poco al intentar meterla en el cerrojo.

—¿_Estás_ nervioso? —preguntó Bella de manera juguetona, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y presionando los labios en su omóplato.

Edward la miró sobre su hombro cuando finalmente pudo meter la llave en la cerradura y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, he estado esperando poder pasar tiempo solos los dos. No creo que hayamos hecho eso _jamás_ sin _nadie_ cerca.

Bella pasó las manos por su pecho mientras recargaba la cabeza en su espalda, sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Sabes, tienes razón. No creo que un viaje en auto cuente.

—No, no creo —respondió él con una sonrisa cuando abrió la puerta y tomó con gentileza una de las manos que descansaban en su pecho. Al entrar la ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta y besó su mejilla.

—¿Quieres vino?

Bella asintió al sentir las cosquillas de sus nervios aumentar en intensidad. Ansiaba ese calor que la calmaría, algo que la champaña de la fiesta no había logrado hacer.

Edward regresó de la cocina justo cuando ella se estaba sentando en el sofá, le dio un vaso de vino y se sentó a su lado. Bella le dio un largo trago a su bebida y luego se recargó en su pecho con el brazo de él sobre sus hombros. La respiración de él pasó sobre su cabello mientras sus dedos jugaban con éste; ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación.

—Puedo sentir el golpeteo de tu corazón. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió ella, pero sintió que su corazón se aceleraba aún más. Fijó la mirada en su copa mientras su dedo pasaba por la orilla, acercándose más al toque de él.

Los labios de él se posaron en su cabello mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con los dedos.

—No tiene que pasar nada, Bella. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Estaría igual de contento si nos quedáramos sentados aquí, de esta manera, toda la noche.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y lo miró poniendo una mano en su rodilla.

—No es eso, Edward. Quiero esto. Estoy... no sé... ¿nerviosa?

—¿Por qué? —susurró él y ella bajó los ojos mientras se encogía de hombros, trazó ligeras figuras en la pierna de su pantalón—. Habla conmigo.

Bella suspiró con pesadez y se enderezó, le dio otro trago a su vino antes de dejar su copa en la mesa. Tragó duro y no levantó la vista, no incluso cuando él se acomodó junto a ella y le acarició la espalda con la mano de manera gentil.

—Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que yo... ya sabes. Hice esto. E incluso entonces fue sólo con Mike.

—Bella, te dije...

—No, no me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió Bella finalmente mirándolo a los ojos—. Quiero decir... ¿y si te decepciono?

—¿Decepcionarme? —replicó él con los ojos ligeramente agrandados.

Bella se tapó la cara con las manos y se dejó caer contra el respaldo del sofá. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían a causa de la vergüenza y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

—¡Olvídalo!

Escuchó que Edward dejaba su copa en la mesa y sintió que su muslo rozaba el de ella cuando se movió para arrodillarse en el piso frente a ella. Tomó suavemente sus muñecas y las alejó de su rostro; la veía con curiosidad.

—Dime.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, sus dedos se retorcieron en las manos de él antes de hablar de nuevo en voz baja.

—Sólo he estado con un hombre, Edward. _En toda mi vida_. Y tú... bueno, estoy segura de que has tenido tu cuota justa de mujeres. Es que... supongo que tengo miedo de no llenar tus expectaciones.

—Oh Bella —murmuró él y ella lo miró a los ojos cuando Edward tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios de antes de que dejara un tierno beso en los de ella—. Nunca podrías decepcionarme. Y creo que podrías estar sobrestimando mi proeza sexual _sólo_ un poco.

Bella rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Dudo mucho eso. En preparatoria tenías a todas las chicas cayendo a tus pies, agrégale un uniforme a eso y...

Edward se rió entre dientes, y acarició su mejilla con el pulgar cuando se sonrojó ligeramente bajo su toque.

—No significa que me fui a la cama con cada una de ellas. Sí hubo unas cuantas, pero se me hace difícil creer que cinco califiquen como "cuota justa", según tú dices.

Los labios de Bella se congelaron en los de él, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante su admisión.

—¿Cinco?

Edward se soltó riendo y se apoyó en sus chamorros, con las manos en la cintura de ella.

—¿Cuántas veces he estado en un mismo lugar el tiempo suficiente para intentar algo desde que tengo dieciocho?

Bella asintió lentamente ante su lógica, exhalando hondo.

—Y en los últimos tres años, _nada_ ha sido más importante que tú y Mikey, Bella. —Ella lo miró; de sus ojos había desaparecido todo rastro de humor. Levantó una mano para trazar de manera suave la mejilla de él con sus dedos.

Bella sintió que sus brazos se deslizaban por su cintura cuando se movió hacia adelante en el sofá y encontró los labios de él con los suyos de manera suave. El beso se mantuvo suave y reverente, nunca se apresuró o se aplicó fuerza, y ella supo que estaba lista.

Se pararon lentamente y ella envolvió los brazos en su cuello, separaron los labios para verse a los ojos. Los dedos de ella trazaron el cuello de él cuando él le dio otro suave beso y luego la cargó en brazos, llevándola por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Se quedaron en silencio cuando él la bajó y pasó las manos por sus costados antes de respirar profundamente.

—Vayamos a la cama.

Bella asintió con nerviosismo y deslizó las manos por su pecho cuando retrocedió. Se metió al baño a prepararse para irse a la cama luego de agarrar la pequeña maleta que había dejado en casa de Edward la noche anterior.

**x-x-x**

Bella se miró al espejo cuando se quitó el broche del cabello y vio como éste caía sobre sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando bajó la vista a su mano izquierda donde todavía descansaban sus anillos, el de matrimonio y el de compromiso, y una sola lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Con todo lo que había pasado en la última semana no había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de que todavía los llevaba. Se habían convertido en parte de ella desde el momento en que Michael se los puso cuando tenían sólo diecinueve años, y nunca antes había pensado en quitárselos.

Aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado de muchas maneras y con ellas también su vida, el tiempo de quitárselos ya había llegado.

Era hora de que siguiera adelante y comenzara a vivir el siguiente capítulo de su vida... con Edward.

Se quitó los anillos, los llevó a sus labios y les dio un gentil beso; respiró profundamente antes de meterlos a su bolso y cerrar éste mismo. Se miró una última vez al espejo antes de abrir la puerta y cruzar el pasillo hacia la habitación de Edward.

Él estaba acostado sin camisa y con las cobijas tapándole de la cintura para abajo. Se le congeló la respiración cuando vio su pecho y hombros musculosos y tonificados. Él dejó el teléfono en su buró cuando la vio. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recorrerla con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—Lo sé, sexy, ¿eh? —dijo Bella, se sonrojó al mirar su atuendo; una simple blusa de tirantes y unos shorts para dormir—. Fue lo mejor que pude encontrar sin ir de compras. Lo cual me _niego_ a hacer en la semana después de Navidad.

La expresión de Edward se suavizó y estiró una mano hacia ella, haciéndole una seña para indicarle que se acercara a él. Ella cruzó el piso alfombrado con pasos lentos y tentativos, y tomó su mano, deslizándose junto a él en la cama y acurrucándose en su costado. Él rozó los labios en la frente de ella mientras la envolvía con un brazo. Sus dedos recorrieron el brazo de ella.

—Eres hermosa sin importar qué vistas.

Bella sonrió recargando la cabeza en su hombro y viendo como sus dedos trazaban con ligereza el pecho de él. Pasó una pierna sobre la de él sintiendo la suave franela con que estaba hecho el pantalón de su pijama en su piel desnuda y disfrutó del confort de tener sus brazos alrededor de ella. Incluso con lo que había progresado su relación, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esto. Cada noche de los últimos tres años ella se ha acostado en una cama vacía mientras abrazaba una fría almohada contra su pecho al quedarse dormida, con la excepción de las pocas noches en que Mikey se había dormido con ella después de una pesadilla.

Se sentía raro tener un cálido cuerpo masculino junto a ella, pero no rechazaba la sensación. Los dedos callosos de él le hacían cosquillas al pasar por su piel desnuda, causándole casi dolor a causa del deseo. La mano de ella subió por su pecho y se enredó en su cuello, jalándolo con gentileza hacia ella para un beso. Él respondió apretando más los brazos alrededor de ella y se giró, poniéndola sobre su espalda y descansando las manos en sus caderas. Sus labios se abrieron y ella gimió al sentir la lengua de él deslizarse sobre la suya, la erección de él rozó ligeramente su muslo. El profundo gemido que retumbó en el pecho de Edward encendió un nuevo fervor dentro de Bella.

Nunca había sido excesivamente desinhibida en la habitación con Michael, siempre sintió demasiada timidez para tener incentivo de verdad. Aunque ahora la tensión sexual que ella y Edward habían estado acumulando con cada beso y cada toque durante la última semana en que habían estado construyendo su relación creció junto con su deseo de sentir de nuevo esa íntima conexión entre ellos.

La mano de Edward estaba sobre su muslo mientras que una de sus piernas se deslizaba entre las suyas, él iba trazando su suave piel con los dedos. La forma delicada en que la tocaba causó que cada nervio de su cuerpo se pusiera alerta y ella ansiara sentirlo más cerca. Ella subió su pie por la parte trasera de la pierna de él mientras apretaba los brazos a su alrededor, arqueándose contra su cuerpo.

Bella sintió que apretaba el agarre que él tenía en su muslo y separó los labios de los de ella, sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras luchaba por controlar su respiración.

—Tenemos toda la noche, Bella. No hay prisa.

Se aclaró la garganta porque su voz sonaba tensa y ella sintió que tensó la frente cuando la recargó sobre la suya. Ella llevó una mano a su rostro y besó sus labios con suavidad.

—Te deseo.

Edward abrió los ojos para verla, paseó sus dedos con gentileza por el brazo de ella y agarró su mano. Su respiración se detuvo cuando notó ciegamente la ausencia de sus anillos, su corazón se alegró y se entristeció al mismo tiempo. Dejó un beso en su muñeca y entrelazó sus dedos con una profunda respiración.

Bella lo rodó gentilmente sobre su espalda y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, viendo su rostro lleno de preguntas.

—Sólo puede haber dos personas en esta relación, Edward —dijo ella de manera suave trazando su abdomen con la punta de los dedos—. Necesito seguir adelante y abrirme completamente al futuro para poder amar a otro hombre.

Él la vio cruzar los brazos sobre su abdomen para quitarse la blusa y lanzarla al piso. Ella no le dio tiempo para apreciarla antes de que bajara sus labios a los de él de nuevo, presionando al mismo tiempo su pecho contra él. Los brazos de Edward la rodearon, pasando sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda y gimiendo cuando Bella movió las caderas sobre las de él.

Él apretó los brazos alrededor de ella cuando escuchó el suave gemido que soltó Bella al sentir el largo de su erección moverse contra ella a través de la delgada tela, y ambos profundizaron el beso. Sus cuerpos se mecieron juntos y la piel de ella comenzó a cosquillear desde sus labios hasta sus piernas. El deseo que sentía por él crecía con cada movimiento. Los labios de ella se separaron con un jadeo cuando él puso las manos en sus caderas para moverla contra él. Ella vio como cerraba los ojos y echaba atrás la cabeza, sintiendo la subida y bajada de su pecho contra el suyo con cada respiración.

—Santa mierda.

Edward abrió los ojos para verla al escuchar su exclamación, y él desapareció de la visión de ella cuando cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo súper sensitivo por años de negligencia autoimpuesta comenzó a calentarse, la tensión se construyó en su estómago y bajó por sus muslos. Los músculos de ella se apretaron, su respiración se alteró. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto, y definitivamente no por una acción tan simple.

Las manos de Bella agarraron sus hombros cuando se pasó la lengua sobre los labios para humectarlos, la vibración del gemido de él resonó por los cuerpos de ambos. Ella comenzó a rotar sus caderas al ritmo de los movimientos de él y ambos inhalaron de golpe por la sensación que esto causó.

—Oh Dios, sí.

Edward la dio vuelta de nuevo, se colocó entre sus piernas y reasumió sus movimientos contra ella mientras encontró sus labios con los de ella. Los brazos de ella se deslizaron alrededor de él y ella sintió el cabello de su nuca entre sus dedos, mientras que él levantaba más la pierna de ella sobre su cadera. Cientos de sensaciones la golpearon al mismo tiempo con el placer celestial que esto causaba. Él pasó una mano de manera lenta sobre su muslo, haciendo que un profundo gemido emanara de ella mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. El agarre de ella se apretó mientras su cara y garganta se sonrojaba, las ondas exponenciales de su orgasmo temblaron a través de sí misma.

No fue explosivo, ni cegador... fue tranquilo, gentil y malditamente bueno. Su cuerpo se quedó inmóvil debajo de él y una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió en sus labios.

Bella sintió los nudillos de Edward rozar gentilmente su mejilla y finalmente abrió los ojos para verlo. Sus dedos trazaron su nuca mientras que los labios de él flotaban sobre los suyos dejando suaves besos.

Luego de que ambos recuperaron la respiración y los toques de los labios de él comenzaron a ser más largos, ella susurró:

—Hazme el amor.

Los ojos de Edward se encontraron con los suyos por un breve momento y ella envolvió el cuello de él en sus brazos una vez más, jalando sus labios de regreso a los suyos para un beso lento y apasionado. La mano de él bajó por su costado hasta llegar a sus shorts, comenzó a quitárselos y ella levantó las caderas para ayudarlo. Él besó su cuello y su pecho, desapareciendo debajo de las cobijas hasta que ella lo sintió establecerse en su ombligo para dejar un beso en la pieza de joyería que había allí.

—Nunca... jamás... te quites esto.

Bella se rió suavemente al sentir la voz de él vibrar en su piel mientras sus dedos quitaban de manera gentil la tela que quedaba en su cuerpo. Ella se perdió tanto en la sensación de sus labios en su abdomen que jadeó cuando volvió a aparecer sobre ella, acomodando su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, sobre el suyo. Ella regresó las manos a sus hombros, acercándolo más para sentir sus pieles juntas. Lo besó cuando él se estiró hacia el buró buscando el condón que había dejado allí.

Se le detuvo la respiración con anticipación mientras él se ponía el condón y luego sentía que volvía a posicionarse contra ella. Él empujó sus caderas, ella se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras se ajustaba a una sensación que no había experimentado en más de tres años. El peso de un cuerpo cálido sobre ella, la sensación de ese cuerpo uniéndose al suyo mientras ambos labios se unían en un beso apasionado.

Bella suspiró cuando él la llenó por completo. Se quedó inmóvil con él apoyado sobre sus codos y trazando con sus dedos los mechones de su cabello que se extendían sobre la almohada. Ella presionó las palmas en su espalda cuando él comenzó a mecerse lentamente dentro de ella; sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

De nuevo se perdieron en los ojos del otro, deleitándose en el momento que compartían.

El cuerpo de Bella se arqueó con un jadeo cuando él entró profundo en ella, bajando los labios para besar su cuello y escote. Ella podía sentir el temblor distintivo de sus músculos bajo la punta de sus dedos y el brillo de la transpiración que cubría su piel. Rozó su sien con los labios.

—Bella... yo —jadeó de manera pesada con sus movimientos, incrementando con fervor al acercarse más a su liberación.

—Bésame —susurró ella en su oído, y él alzó la cabeza, frunciendo con fuerza la frente al juntar sus labios.

Edward gimió profundamente contra ella, sus caderas se detuvieron cuando llegó a su clímax y sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas debajo de ellos. Él le besó la mejilla a la vez que sus dedos soltaban el agarre que tenían. Dejó caer la frente en la almohada mientras ella pasaba las manos por su espalda.

Bella sintió que la sonrisa regresaba a sus labios al abrazarlo, permitiéndose vivir en el momento un rato más. Todo se sentía bien, incluso cuando él se levantó de su cuerpo y se paró de la cama para ir al baño. Ella no se arrepentía por lo que había pasado entre ellos y no sentía nada más que felicidad pura.

Se acostó de costado y se tapó el pecho con las cobijas, recostó la cabeza en la almohada que olía fuertemente a él. Ella se maravilló ante los detalles que la rodeaban, cada uno demostrando la vida de soltero que llevaba.

Sus llaves, su cartera y su celular estaban amontonados en el buró, su camisa que había usado antes colgaba desacomodada en la orilla del cesto de la ropa mientras que sus pantalones ya habían caído al piso. Y, finalmente, la textura picosa de sus sábanas; estaban limpias, pero no había utilizado suavizante.

Edward se metió en la cama detrás de ella y le apartó el cabello del cuello para besarle el hombro.

—Estás lejos de nuevo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se giró para verlo. Estiró la mano para trazar su mandíbula.

—No. Sigo aquí contigo.

Él la miró a los ojos desde arriba, pasaron los minutos de manera lenta mientras pasaba la mano por su costado. El pitido de su celular la asustó y él se rió entre dientes, estirándose sobre la cama para apagar la alarma.

—¿Pusiste una alarma? —preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada.

—No podía arriesgarme a que se me pasaran las doce, ¿verdad? Hice una promesa y sabía que no nos quedaríamos allá toda la noche con Jessica presente. —Alzó la mano para acunar la cara de ella con gentileza, bajando sus labios para besar su mejilla derecha—. Uno por tu hijo.

Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos, sintiéndolo moverse hacia su mejilla izquierda.

—Uno por tu amigo.

Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo vio moverse de nuevo sobre ella.

—Y uno por tu cita. Feliz año nuevo.

Bella pasó la mano por su cuello cuando sus labios se encontraron para sostenerlo contra ella antes de murmurar "Feliz año nuevo" a modo de respuesta.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Las actualizaciones serán en domingo.

Ya me dirán ustedes qué les pareció ;)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Bella estaba de pie detrás de la silla donde estaba sentado Edward, la rasuradora que tenía en la mano vibraba con cada lenta pasada que daba por el cabello de Edward. Ella llevaba años sin cortarle el cabello a alguien, pero era como montar una bicicleta, podía recordarlo con facilidad. Incluso mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

Tres días después de asistir a la pequeña boda de Eric y Angela, recibieron las órdenes de partida y Edward debía irse en cuatro días. Ambos sabían que la fecha se acercaba, pero eso no apagaba el dolor que sentía ella al pensar en dejarlo ir luego de haberlo tenido de verdad por tan sólo unas semanas. Y esa noche, con cada mechón de cabello que caía al piso de la cocina, sentía él que ya estaba lejos.

—¿Tío Edward? —la voz de Mikey interrumpió el silencio que llenaba la habitación, exceptuando el zumbido de la rasuradora, desde donde estaba tirado en el piso jugando con sus Legos.

—¿Sí, campeón? —respondió Edward, y Bella pudo escuchar el toque de emoción que él intentaba esconder en su voz, a pesar de que su rostro era la viva imagen de la calma.

Mikey miró a Edward con confusión.

—Te vas a ir a pelear contra los chicos malos, ¿eh?

—Voy a ir a ayudar a los buenos, Mikey —dijo Edward con voz segura—. Juro que pelearé lo menos que pueda.

—No quiero que te vayas. —Los ojos de Mikey comenzaron a aguarse y bajó la vista hacia sus juguetes, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza—. ¿Y si los chicos malos te llevan también?

El pulgar de Bella apagó la rasuradora y la dejó en la mesa, se tapó la boca con la otra mano al notar el nivel de angustia que acongojaba al pequeño. Ella miró a Edward quitarse la toalla de los hombros para ponerse de pie y cargar a Mikey en brazos. Ella quería ir con su hijo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, incluso si ella misma no estaba completamente segura.

Él no la necesitaba a ella en ese momento, eso quedó más claro que el agua cuando vio que Mikey rodeaba el cuello de Edward con sus brazos y enterraba la cara en su hombro. Edward era el único hombre en su vida que podía recordar; lo más cercano a un padre que tenía. Y aunque no era la primera partida de Edward en los recuerdos de Mikey, definitivamente sería la más difícil considerando los recientes cambios.

—Tengo muchos hombres buenos cubriéndome la espalda, Mikey. Y ellos harán todo lo que puedan para ayudarme a regresar a casa contigo y con tu mamá —respondió Edward, y cerró los ojos al dejar un beso en el cabello de Mikey. Era obvio que intentaba consolarlo al mismo tiempo que trataba no hacer una promesa que quizá no sería capaz de cumplir—. Y tú vas a cuidar muy bien a tu mamá mientras no estoy, ¿verdad?

Mikey asintió en silencio apretando su agarre y enterrando más el rostro en el hombro de Edward.

Edward miró a los ojos a Bella, pidiéndole en silencio que le concediera un momento a solas con él antes de caminar por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Mikey. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y sintió los bracitos del niño soltar su cuello cuando lo acomodó mejor en su regazo.

Mikey alzó los ojos para verlo, mordiéndose el pulgar.

—Tengo miedo, Edward.

—Lo sé, campeón —respondió Edward, besando su frente antes de verlo—. Pero te diré un secreto. Sólo entre tú y yo, no puedes decirle a tu mamá.

Mikey se removió en el regazo de Edward para quedar de frente a él, volvió a rodearle el cuello al mismo tiempo que se sorbía la nariz.

—¿Un secreto?

Edward asintió apretando su agarre en el pequeño.

—Sí. Pero _sólo_ entre nosotros, ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo —respondió Mikey poniendo su manita en la mejilla de Edward.

Edward recargó su frente en la de él, y lo miró con seriedad antes de susurrar.

—También tengo miedo.

Mikey se separó un poco, ladeó la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—Pero los soldados no _se asustan_.

—Oh, hay cosas que también asustan a los soldados, Mikey —respondió Edward.

Mikey frunció los labios, sus lágrimas habían quedado olvidadas al bajarse del regazo de Edward. Se acostó con la cabeza en su almohada para mirarlo con sus inquisitivos ojos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues —comenzó Edward, acostándose junto a él y recargando la cabeza en una mano—. Por ejemplo, qué tan grande estarás para cuando regrese. Qué tan triste estará tu mami mientras no estoy. Así que voy a necesitar tu ayuda para mantenerla sonriendo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikey asintió de nuevo y se acomodó de costado, moviendo las placas identificadoras de Edward entre sus dedos.

—¿Nos vas a extrañar?

Edward recostó su cabeza junto al pequeño en la almohada y lo rodeó con sus brazos, descubrió que ahora detener las lágrimas era más difícil que antes.

—Más de lo que podrías entender, Mikey. Los extrañaré _muchísimo_.

—Entonces no te vayas —lloró Mikey, acurrucándose en el pecho de Edward.

—Tengo que hacerlo, campeón. Es mi trabajo —susurró Edward mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mikey con gentileza.

—¿Cuándo regresarás?

Edward había estado temiendo esa pregunta, sabía que un niño no podría entender la inestabilidad que venía con cada partida; podría ser un mes, podría ser un año, o más. No había una manera de saberlo. Así que le respondió de la única manera que conocía.

—En cuanto el Ejército me diga que puedo, Mikey. Pero les escribiré y les llamaré siempre que pueda. Después de todo no quiero que te olvides de mí.

La boca de Mikey tembló cuando sacudió la cabeza al abrazar más fuerte a Edward.

—No te olvidaré. Eres un papá increíble y quiero que vuelvas pronto.

Edward besó su cabeza, siguió acostado con él hasta que sus suaves sollozos se terminaron y al bajar la vista vio a Mikey profundamente dormido. Se levantó lo más cuidadoso posible de la cama, cubrió al niño con su manta y encendió su lucecita de noche. Se paró en silencio en el marco de la puerta para verlo un segundo más antes de apagar la luz y dejar la puerta casi cerrada.

Cuando se giró para regresar a la sala encontró a Bella en el pasillo; estaba recargada contra la pared con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro. Él se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, abrazándola contra su pecho.

—_Volveré_ a casa, Bella.

—Desearía tener tu confianza —murmuró ella de manera suave contra él, apretando el agarre que tenía en su cintura—. Ya antes era difícil pensar que estabas al otro lado del mundo en medio de todo el peligro. Pero ahora...

—Pero ahora —interrumpió él, retrocedió un paso y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, esperando a que abriera los ojos—, tengo incluso _más_ razones para regresar sano y salvo. Puede que no lleves un anillo mío en tu dedo y Mikey no sea mío biológicamente, pero ustedes son mi familia, Bella. Mi futuro está aquí contigo y con él.

Bella lo besó con fervor cuando él juntó sus labios, las palmas de ella estaban firmemente presionadas contra su espalda para sostenerlo cerca. Cuando se separaron ella agarró la parte trasera de la camiseta de él y juntó sus frentes.

—No quiero esperar, Edward.

El corazón de Edward se llenó de pánico ante sus palabras, tragó con pesadez y abrió los ojos para verla.

—¿Qué?

Bella lo miró rápidamente al escuchar su ahogada respuesta y sacudió la cabeza, tomó sus manos y lo jaló lejos de la habitación de Mikey para mantener la conversación entre ellos.

—No, voy a esperar por _ti_. Pero no quiero esperar para ser _tuya_. Quiero casarme contigo y que seamos una familia de verdad _antes_ de que te vayas.

Edward la miró sorprendido por su declaración. Durante las últimas semanas habían discutido la posibilidad de casarse cuando él regresara. Se sentía natural hacerlo viendo todo lo que había progresado su relación, pero él no esperaba que sacara el tema a colación de esa manera.

—Bella, no hay necesidad de apurarnos. Tengo toda la intención de casarme contigo cuando regrese.

—¿Todavía no _quieres_ casarte? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos se aguaron un poco a causa de la vergüenza—. Quiero decir, está bien si no quieres.

—No, no es eso. Ven aquí —respondió Edward de manera suave, besando su frente y llevándola por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado—. Es que creo que mereces algo mejor que una rápida ceremonia civil en los juzgados. Podrías planear todo mientras no estoy y nos casamos de manera correcta en cuanto regrese a casa.

—No _hay_ una "manera correcta" de casarse. Todo lo que importa de verdad es que ambos estemos allí —Bella habló en voz baja, seguía con los ojos pegados a su regazo—. Sé que todo esto es relativamente nuevo con nosotros y parece que me estoy apresurando, pero no es así. Aunque entiendo si es demasiado pronto para ti.

—Bella —dijo Edward de repente, girándole la cara con sus dedos y dejando un gentil beso en sus labios—. Estás divagando. Y si esto es algo que de verdad quieres, entonces nada me encantaría más que fueras mi esposa y hacer oficial a nuestra familia. Incluso si significa que tengamos que fugarnos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Bella tentativamente, su sonrisa creció cuando se sentó en su regazo y lo besó firmemente al verlo asentir—. ¿Te quedarás esta noche?

Edward sonrió contra sus labios y apretó el agarre que tenía en su cintura.

—Pues considerando que mi novia acaba de pedirme matrimonio, creo que una celebración está en orden.

Bella se rió al verlo mover las cejas, él se mordió el labio cuando se dio la vuelta para acostarla en la cama debajo de sí. Se quedó sobre ella un momento, viendo su rostro antes de juntar sus labios. Ella se derritió en ese beso, envolvió sus hombros con los brazos y pasó una pierna detrás de las de él.

—Ponle seguro a la puerta.

**x-x-x**

—¡Pero _no pueden_ casarse todavía! —exclamó Mikey la mañana siguiente, se paró de golpe del sofá, sorprendiendo a Edward y Bella por su reacción. Ellos habían esperado que él estuviera emocionado por las noticias, pero en lugar de eso parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

Bella se movió hacia adelante y tomó las manos del niño en las suyas, acarició sus nudillos con los pulgares y lo acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿No _quieres_ que nos casemos?

Mikey bajó la cabeza y un ligero color inundó sus mejillas a causa de su arranque.

—No. Quiero decir, quiero que se casen y todo, pero —se detuvo para mirar a Edward—, se supone que mami debe tener un anillo. Un anillo con un diamante enorme. Y se supone que debe ser en una iglesia con campanas y esas cosas. Y mami debe usar un gran vestido blanco, y debe haber pastel. Y una luna de miel.

Edward y Bella intercambiaron una mirada y ella se mordió el labio. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su pequeño habría pensado tanto en ello, y estaba dividida entre lo que ella quería con Edward y lo que haría feliz a su hijo.

—Mikey, ven aquí —dijo Edward de manera suave, regresando su atención a Mikey y abriendo los brazos para él. El pequeño se subió a su regazo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose en su pecho.

—Que tu mamá y yo nos casemos no significa que todas esas cosas no puedan pasar. Cuando regrese le puedo comprar a tu mamá su anillo y podemos tener una boda en grande con la luna de miel y todo lo demás.

—Pero ya estarán casados. Y no pueden casarse _otra vez_ —murmuró Mikey, tenía agarrada la parte de enfrente de la camiseta de Edward en su puño—. ¿Es porque creen que morirás?

Edward se quedó sin aliento y abrazó con más fuerza a Mikey mientras que Bella levantaba la vista al techo, parpadeando para contener las lágrimas. Él había esperado que la plática de anoche hubiera aliviado algunos de sus miedos, pero era obvio que ése no era el caso. Y el tan sólo pensarlo le hacía doler el corazón.

—No, campeón. No es por eso. Quiero casarme con tu mamá porque nos amamos y queremos ser una familia. No voy a morir, Mikey.

Bella miró rápidamente a Edward, agrandó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Intentaban no decirle cosas como esa a Mikey, ya que él siempre se tomaba muy a pecho todo lo que decía Edward, como si fuera la ley.

Edward envolvió los hombros de ella con su brazo y la acercó a su costado, abrazándolos a ambos contra él.

—Los amo a ambos, mucho. Y volveré a casa con ustedes.

—Nosotros también te amamos —respondió Mikey, sus bracitos se estiraron en un intento por abrazar a los dos—. Entonces, ¿se pueden volver a casar?

—Sí, bebé. Podemos hacer la fiesta en grande —respondió Bella, pasándole una mano por el cabello—. Con pastel y todo lo demás.

Una pequeña sonrisa irrumpió en el rostro de Mikey y asintió

—Entonces sí quiero que se casen ya.

**x-x-x**

Dos días después, Edward estaba de pie junto al jurado viendo a Bella caminar hacia él sosteniendo una rosa blanca y con Mikey a un lado de ella de su mano. Él no podía recordar un momento en que ella se hubiera visto más hermosa que en ese entonces, usando un simple vestido blanco y su suave cabello café peinado para que no le cayera en la cara.

Cuando llegaron a él, Mikey se enderezó más e infló el pecho, mirando al hombre que estaba frente a ellos, que sonrió y dijo:

—¿Quién entrega a esta mujer?

—Yo lo hago —respondió Mike orgulloso al ponerse frente a los dos para tomar la mano de Edward y dejar allí la de su mamá.

—Gracias, caballero —dijo Edward con una sonrisa cuando el niñito se movió para pararse junto a él.

Anoche tuvieron problemas para dormir a Mikey a causa de toda la emoción que sentía no sólo por ser el que iba a entregar a su madre, sino también porque Edward le pidió que fuera su padrino. Él sostenía con fuerza los anillos en su puño mientras Edward y Bella intercambiaban los votos, diciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza "No los tires" hasta que le pidieron que se los diera al juez.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella cuando se giró para quedar de frente a ella, se aclaró la garganta antes de decir las palabras que había escrito la noche anterior.

—Bella, es difícil recordar un momento en mi vida del que tú no fueras parte. Sin importar a dónde he ido, o qué tan lejos he estado, siempre tuve el consuelo de saber que tenía una amiga de verdad esperándome en casa. Y hoy no pudo sentirme más que bendecido porque ahora regresaré a casa con mi amiga, mi amor, mi esposa, y soy uno de los afortunados que encuentran esas tres cosas en una persona. Prometo seguir volviendo a casa contigo y amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Las lágrimas volvían borrosa la visión de Bella cuando él se giró para tomar su anillo entre los dedos y ponérselo a ella en el dedo corazón. Ella parpadeó rápidamente para aclararse los ojos y respiró para calmarse.

—Edward, solía creer que felices para siempre sólo existían en cuentos de hadas. Que no había caballeros en armaduras brillantes que salvaban damiselas en peligro y cabalgaban hacia el atardecer. Me tomó bastante tiempo ver que frente a mí estaba otra oportunidad para ser feliz. Mi mejor amigo, el que sostuvo mi mano y me hizo sonreír cuando todo lo que podía hacer era llorar, el que estuvo junto a mí en las buenas y en las malas. El que me ha demostrado que los caballeros en armaduras brillantes sí existen. Soy muy afortunada porque el mío también se enamoró de mí. Finalmente puedo ver el futuro con esperanza, contigo.

La sonrisa de Edward se agrandó con cada palabra, sus ojos nunca abandonaron los de ella mientras le ponían su anillo. Colocó las manos en la cintura de ella y la acercó a sí mismo cuando los pronunciaron marido y mujer, para luego juntar sus labios. Los brazos de Bella rodearon sus hombros y se puso de puntillas para abrazarlo con más fuerza y fundirse con él.

Mikey tiró ligeramente del saco de Edward y el beso se rompió cuando ambos lo miraron.

—Quiero del pastel de mami.

Edward se rió al agacharse para cargar a Mikey y recargarlo en su cadera mientras envolvía los hombros de Bella con su otro brazo.

—¿Fue un beso largo para ti, pequeño?

Mikey arrugó la nariz y asintió.

—Fue un poco asqueroso.

**x-x-x**

Luego de pasar el día con Mikey, Edward y Bella le dieron un beso de despedida cuando su abuela fue a recogerlo para quedárselo durante la noche, y así permitirles a ellos una noche a solas como recién casados antes de que él tuviera que irse otra vez. Ella se recargó en la puerta cuando la cerró, y miraba a su nuevo esposo con una sonrisa.

Había prometido que esa noche sólo se concentrarían en ellos, que disfrutarían de su tiempo juntos sin pensar en nada más. Por una noche, el mundo exterior podría desaparecer.

Bella sintió un escalofrío viajando por su columna cuando sus ojos pasaron sobre la figura de Edward. No se habían cambiado al llegar al apartamento, pero él sí se había quitado el saco y la corbata, dejándose la camiseta con los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas dobladas. Era increíblemente sexy y todo suyo, y ella estaba inexplicablemente nerviosa.

De repente todo se sentía diferente, mucho más que sólo el hecho de estar casados. La emoción que ella sentía al mirarlo se amplificó, abrumándola, y sentía que sus piernas se iban a doblar debajo de sí por la forma en que estaban temblando.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Edward preocupado, se acercó a ella al verla que se quedaba pegada a la puerta y tomó sus manos. Ella asintió y entrelazó sus dedos, recargó la frente en su pecho y sintió los labios de él en su cabello—. ¿Lamentas haberte casado conmigo?

Bella alzó la vista por el tono juguetón de su voz y lo vio a los ojos. Se rió suavemente cuando ella soltó sus manos y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su cuello.

—Para nada. Es que siento que es la primera vez. Más que sólo primera vez como marido y mujer, sé que es una locura.

—Bella —comenzó Edward, cargándola en brazos y llevándola a la habitación—, no es una locura en absoluto. ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no usé todos mis mejores movimientos _antes_ de casarnos?

Bella rodó los ojos y juntó sus labios cuando él la dejó de nuevo en el piso, acarició su mejilla ligeramente con los dedos al separarse.

—Sigo creyendo que estás a salvo.

Las manos de ella bajaron por la camiseta de él, desabrochando los botones que quedaban para luego deslizarla por sus brazos hasta que cayó al piso. Se vieron a los ojos cuando él le agarró el rostro con gentileza. Todo rastro de jugueteo se había ido de su mirada y ella se sorprendió por lo que vio en la profundidad de su mirada.

Tanto amor y adoración por ella, el deseo ardía más profundo de lo que nunca antes había visto. Y él la besó de manera tan gentil pero aún así con una intensa pasión, que ella perdió todo pensamiento aparte de la sensación de ese cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Calor radiaba en cada pedazo de piel desnuda que se tocaba, al igual que en los dedos de él mientras bajaba el cierre en la parte de atrás de su vestido.

Bella se apartó de él para permitir que el vestido cayera sus pies y avanzó de espaldas hacia la cama para arrodillarse en la orilla frente a él. Cuando él se acercó, ella estiró la mano para desabrocharle el cinturón y los pantalones, bajando la tela por sus caderas hasta que estuvo de pie frente a ella completamente desnudo. Edward se subió a la cama con ella, capturó de nuevo sus labios mientras se acostaban y se tapaban con las cobijas. El peso del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo la hizo gemir de placer, se aferró a sus hombros con la punta de los dedos y lo envolvió con sus piernas.

—Te amo —susurró ella contra sus labios, su corazón retumbaba a ritmo con el de él mientras que ambas respiraciones aumentaban con anticipación.

—Yo también te amo... señora Cullen —respondió él con una sonrisa y ella abrió los ojos para encontrar que la mirada de él brillaba, incluso en la penumbra de la habitación. Él la besó gentilmente una vez más antes de bajar por su cuello hacia la curvatura de su pecho. El encaje de su sostén le hizo cosquillas en la comisura de la boca y metió la mano debajo de ella para desabrocharlo, quitó el artículo de su cuerpo y selló sus labios sobre su pezón.

La mano de Bella se alzó para acariciar el suave cabello corto que tenía en la nuca y se arqueó contra él. Los labios de él le provocaron escalofríos cuando bajó besando por su abdomen, enganchó los dedos en los costados de sus bragas y las bajó por sus piernas. Ella sintió la barba que apenas crecía en su mandíbula hacerle cosquillas en la parte interior del muslo y soltó un suave jadeo en respuesta, seguido por un gemido cuando reapareció sobre ella. La calidez de la piel de su pecho se acomodó sobre el de ella y ya no dijeron nada más, sólo se vieron a los ojos cuando él entró en ella y juntó sus labios.

Los dedos de Edward trazaron la parte externa de su muslo cuando comenzó a moverse, y le miró el rostro cuando subió una de las piernas de ella a su cadera. Ella echó la cabeza atrás con un jadeo, y se mordió el labio; era un hábito que tenía para no hacer mucho ruido.

—Sólo estamos nosotros, Bella.

Un profundo gemido salió de ella ante sus palabras, y se aferró a sus hombros fuertemente con los brazos. Con cada movimiento que él hacía con sus caderas, más lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de ella; con cada respiración sobre su rostro, las emociones la inundaban por segundo. Edward era su esposo; le estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez como su mujer. Él estaba en sus brazos, sano y salvo, y ella quería aferrarse a ese momento todo el tiempo posible. Saboreó la sensación de los músculos flexionándose bajo sus dedos y los roces suaves y tiernos de los labios de él contra los suyos. Cuando una lágrima se derramó de la esquina de su ojo, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y se giró para quedar sobre él.

Edward cerró los ojos y besó su mandíbula mientras le agarraba la espalda con los dedos, las caderas de ella giraban contra él y mandaban temblores de placer por todo su cuerpo. El aroma del cabello de ella y el sabor de su pie lo ahogaban, y él movió sus manos a las caderas de ella, guiándola sobre sí mismo. Él nunca se había sentido como en ese momento de todas las veces que habían estado juntos; sólo la veía y la sentía, esa desenfrenada pasión que dominaba cada uno de sus movimientos y respiraciones. Era un momento que él recordaría y atesoraría por el resto de su vida.

—Bella —gruñó suavemente contra su cuello, el agarre que tenía en ella se apretó al mismo tiempo que su respiración se hacía más errática, y él los volvió a voltear. Luego de unas cuantas embestidas, su orgasmo lo aclamó y gimió profundamente al liberarse.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras el cuerpo de él se relajaba sobre ella. Le besó del hombro al cuello, ahora las lágrimas ya caían libremente de sus ojos.

Edward levantó la cabeza para verla y limpió el riachuelo que caía por su sien.

—Amor, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada —respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza, acercándolo para darle un beso y absorber todo lo que pudiera de él; la sensación de sus labios moviéndose contra los suyos, el movimiento de su mano en un lado de su cadera, todavía se oía el eco de cada sonido que había hecho—. No puedo evitarlo. Desearía que tuviéramos más tiempo.

Edward se quitó de encima de ella y la jaló a su costado, trazándole la espalda con la punta de sus dedos mientras los dedos de ella hacían figuritas en el pecho de él.

—Habrá muchas noches más cuando regrese, Bella. Todavía tenemos mucho por delante.

—Ya sé —susurró ella con suavidad, abrazándose con más fuerza a él al sentir que dejaba un beso en su frente—. Y nuestra noche de bodas no ha terminado aún.

Edward alzó una ceja al verla que comenzaba a besar su cuello y se ponía sobre él de nuevo, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Cuando él la miró, ella entrelazó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y los brazos de él se estiraron más mientras ella bajaba la cara para quedar directamente sobre la suya.

—Definitivamente puedo dormir en el avión.

**x-x-x**

Mikey luchó contra las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos cuando estaba de pie agarrando la mano de su madre mientras Edward le daba un último beso, ya preparándose para partir. Nunca antes había venido a una de sus partidas, pero en esta ocasión se sentía particularmente difícil decirle adiós. Parecía que apenas había conseguido todo lo que quería; su mamá sonreía de nuevo y tenía un papá, pero, igual de rápido, Edward tenía que irse de nuevo.

—Te amo —escuchó Mikey que le susurraba a Bella, seguida de una suave respuesta por parte de ella. Se irguió un poco más cuando Edward se agachó frente a él y tomó sus manos—. Serás bueno con tu mamá por mí, ¿verdad? ¿La ayudarás mucho?

Mikey asintió y le temblaba el labio, envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de Edward y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Bella respiraba de manera lenta y profunda para controlar sus emociones.

—Lo prometo.

—Te amo, campeón —dijo Edward, besándole la cabeza y deteniendo él también sus propias lágrimas.

—También te amo, papá —respondió Mikey, ganándose suaves jadeos de Edward y Bella. Durante su tiempo juntos nunca le había dicho "papá" a Edward directamente. A pesar de que sí había hecho muchas referencias al tema, en ese momento les tomó por sorpresa. El niño se apartó para verlos, dejando su mirada en el hombre que tenía enfrente—. Tú y mami se casaron. Puedo decirte "papá" ahora, ¿verdad?

Edward miró a Bella, ella rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio mientras pasaba la mano por el cabello de Mikey.

—Sí, Mikey. Claro que puedes.

—Qué bueno. Te hice algo para que te lo lleves a Afgamistán —respondió Mikey, quitándose su mochila y buscando algo dentro de ella mientras Edward y Bella intentaban no reírse de su pequeño error de pronunciación. Sacó una hoja de papel doblada que estaba pintada con varios colores, esperó a que Edward la abriera para que viera su dibujo: eran fotos de sus caras pegadas en los cuerpos de cada uno que él había dibujado, y arriba, con su garabateada letra, estaba escrito "Mami, Papi y Mikey".

—Lo dibujé para ti anoche en casa de la abuela. Ella me dio las fotos y me ayudó a cortarlas. Ahora podemos estar contigo, incluso cuando estés allá.

—Gracias, pequeño. Me encanta, y lo mantendré conmigo todo el tiempo —dijo Edward con una sonrisa, jalándolo de nuevo a sus brazos por un momento antes de que llamaran a los soldados a abordar.

Bella se agachó detrás de Mikey, poniendo las manos en sus costados, y él apretó su abrazo en Edward.

—Bebé, papá tiene que irse.

También la palabra se sentía rara en sus labios, pero la sonrisa que tocó los ojos de Edward cuando la dijo hizo que su corazón se derritiera. Y fue en ese momento en que finalmente sintió que eran una familia de verdad.

Mikey aflojó los brazos alrededor de Edward y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de mirarlo.

—Cuídate.

—Lo haré. Te llamaré en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió y Mikey asintió, retrocediendo un paso cuando Edward se paró de nuevo con Bella para besarla una vez más antes de girarse y unirse a su unidad.

Mikey recargó la cabeza en la cadera de su madre; lloraba al ver a Edward alejarse y meter el dibujo en su bolsillo.

—Regresará pronto a casa, ¿verdad mamá?

Bella se despidió de Edward cuando éste volteó a verlos una última vez y les lanzó un beso antes de desaparecer dentro del avión.

—Sí, regresará pronto a casa, bebé.

* * *

Me encanta el final de este capítulo, aunque sea triste por la partida de Edward.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

—Mamá. ¡Mamá! ¡Apúrate! ¡Papá está llamando! —exclamó Mikey al correr por el apartamento cuando la laptop comenzó a sonar en la cocina, marcando una llamada entrante por Skype—. ¿Puedo contestar?

—¡No! —gritó Bella, apurándose hacia la mesa luego de apagar la mecha en la estufa—. Ve a lavarte la gelatina de las manos.

—¡Pero mamá!

—Es en serio, ahora —replicó ella con firmeza, moviendo el cursor con la punta del dedo para aceptar la llamada mientras Mikey corría por el pasillo hacia el baño. La imagen borrosa se aclaró lo más que se podía esperar y el sonido de estática en el fondo llenó las bocinas—. Hola soldado.

—Hola amor. ¿Cómo estás? —respondió Edward con una inconfundible sonrisa en el rostro, y ella se encontró a sí misma pasando el dedo de manera ausente sobre su imagen.

—Bien. Recibí una llamada de bienes raíces y parece que podremos mudarnos a la nueva casa al final del mes. ¿Pero cómo estás tú? —preguntó ansiosa, intentando aprovechar al máximo el tiempo limitado que sabía tendría con él.

Mikey se subió al regazo de su madre y sonrió al mirar a Edward.

—¡Hola papá! ¿Te llegaron las galletas que mami y yo hicimos para ti?

Edward sonrió, llevándose a los labios una de las galletas antes mencionadas y dándole una mordida. Eso hizo que Mikey riera y saltara más emocionado en las piernas de Bella.

—Son las mejores galletas _del mundo_, campeón —respondió, y luego movió la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de su mujer—. Estoy bien, cariño. Los extraño, pero estaré en casa antes de que se den cuenta.

—Lo sé. Nosotros también te extrañamos, cielo. No podemos esperar para que vengas a casa. —Bella luchó por mantener la sonrisa en su rostro mientras intentaba evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos.

—Sí, porque adivina qué —dijo Mikey, meciéndose.

Bella intentó mantenerlo quieto y sacudió la cabeza, peinándole suavemente el cabello con los dedos.

—Mikey llegó al cuadro de honor por el progreso en su reporte. Tuvo las notas más altas en toda la clase del jardín de niños.

—¡Mamá! —gimió Mikey entre dientes con los ojos abiertos como platos, moviéndose más en su regazo.

—De acuerdo, Mikey. Obviamente tienes algo que decir. Suéltalo —dijo Edward con una carcajada, incapaz de ignorar el ansioso comportamiento de Mikey.

—¡Voy a ser hermano mayor! —anunció Mikey de manera ruidosa, alzando los brazos al aire y casi golpeando a su madre en la cara.

La respiración de Edward se cortó y sus facciones cambiaron momentáneamente, se quedó con los ojos como platos y boquiabierto. Miró a Bella morderse el labio y pasar los dedos por el cabello suelto que había escapado de su coleta. Ella asintió mirándolo a los ojos, aunque seguía un poco nerviosa, y la sonrisa de él regresó al ver a Mikey.

—Son increíbles noticias, campeón. Aunque sólo tengo un par de minutos más. ¿Puedo hablar rápido con tu mamá?

—¡Síp! —Mikey asintió emocionado y le lanzó un beso a Edward con la mano—. ¡Adiós papá! ¡Te amo!

—Yo también te amo, Mikey —respondió Edward, esperando a que el pequeño se bajara del regazo de Bella y saliera de la habitación—. ¿Estás embarazada?

—Sí —respondió Bella con un suspiro—. No era así como quería decirte. Pero tuve que llevar a Mikey conmigo al doctor porque olvidé de que sólo tenía medio día de clase, y ha estado al borde de la explosión a causa de los nervios.

—¿Y fue de esa _única_ noche? —preguntó Edward, abriendo más los ojos.

—Bueno, de una de las cuatro _veces_ de esa noche, pero sí. _Basta_ tan sólo con una vez, Edward —dijo Bella con una risita, ladeando la cabeza al verlo—. ¿Estás feliz?

La expresión de Edward cambió una vez más por el tono de su pregunta, se suavizó y deseo más que nunca, aunque fuera por sólo un segundo, poder estirar la mano y tocarla.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a la noche antes de su boda, luego de que Mikey finalmente se durmiera. Mientras estaban acostados en la cama comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que esperaban del futuro y, naturalmente, de la tarde siguiente. No sólo era su noche de bodas, sino que también sería la única que tendrían como marido y mujer antes de que él se fuera al otro lado del mundo. Aunque fuera riesgoso, ambos decidieron que simplemente querían estar juntos, querían disfrutarse el uno al otro sin pensar ni una sola vez en las precauciones que habían tomado las pocas veces que hicieron el amor durante las semanas anteriores a esa fecha. Dejaron todo al destino, aunque ella admitió que la idea de tener otro bebé sola la asustaba un poco.

Finalmente también tuvieron "la charla" sobre hijos. Luego de analizar los pros y contras en ambos lados de la moneda, decidieron que al menos querrían uno más; un hijo juntos, para solidificar más su familia.

—Amor, lo único que _no_ me hace feliz en este momento es que no estoy allí para besarte y mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, en lugar de sólo decírtelo —respondió él y miró que la sonrisa regresaba a sus labios—. No creí que fuera posible amarte más, pero al parecer estaba _muy_ equivocado.

—Pues pronto habrá mucho de mí que podrás amar si este embarazo se parece al de Mikey —bromeó Bella, intentando mantener ligera la conversación mientras que el miedo tiraba de su corazón, algo que no le dejaría ver a él.

Edward soltó un pesado suspiró y asumió esa expresión tan familiar para ella: el rostro de despedida. Su ceño tenso, sus labios apretados, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos desaparecieron junto con su sonrisa... y por último, las palabras.

—Se acabo el tiempo, cielo. Tengo que irme. Te llamaré lo más pronto posible. Te amo, Bella.

Bella forzó una sonrisa mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas que venían con cada adiós.

—También te amo, Edward.

Con una última sonrisa su rostro desapareció de la pantalla y la habitación se quedó en silencio alrededor de ella sentada en la silla. Alzó la vista al techo por un momento.

—Mikey, es hora de que te vayas a dormir, bebé.

Una cabecita rubia apareció en su visión periférica, y miró hacia un lado cuando Mikey la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Mamá? Si los bebés son algo bueno, ¿por qué hacen que las mamis lloren todo el tiempo? ¿Te lastiman tu pancita?

Bella soltó una suave carcajada, miró que el rostro de Mikey se arrugaba frustrado y asumió la expresión más solemne que podía poner.

—No, mi pancita no me duele. Y estoy muy feliz por el bebé.

—Yo también. —Mikey exhaló profundamente, y suspiró de manera pesada al recargar la cabeza en el brazo de Bella—. Pero tú lloras _mucho_. Y Maggie Fischer en la escuela dijo que cuando su mamá tuvo a su hermanito en su pancita, lloraba _todo_ el tiempo y más después de que el bebé _salió_ de su pancita. ¿Eso te va a pasar a ti también, mamá?

Bella le besó la cabeza y lo envolvió en sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza contra ella.

—No creo. No lloro por el bebé, Mikey. Es que extraño mucho a papá y desearía que pudiera estar aquí.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Mikey con la vista agachada, se acurrucó más en su pecho cuando ella tarareó a modo de respuesta—. ¿Llorabas así por mi otro papá cuando yo estaba en tu pancita?

Bella se mordió el labio cuando bajó la vista para verlo y sus interrogativos ojos azules se alzaron para verla. Rara vez mencionaba él a su verdadero papá de cualquier manera. Tardó varios momentos en recuperarse por la sorpresa de su declaración.

—Um. Sí, supongo que sí. Estaba muy feliz por _tenerte_, pero también triste porque tu papá no podía estar aquí y lo extrañaba mucho.

—¿Más que a Edward? —preguntó Mikey con tristeza, bajando la cabeza de nuevo.

Bella cerró los ojos y exhaló lentamente, intentando con todo su poder mantener la compostura. Él no había llamado a Edward por su nombre desde que se fue a Afganistán, e incluso luego de este corto periodo de tiempo, sonaba raro proviniendo de sus labios. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación, lo alistó para dormir y luego se sentó junto a él después de arroparlo.

—Mikey, tu padre fue un hombre muy especial y era muy importante para mí. No hay un solo día que pase y no piense en él, o lo vea en algo que haces. Una parte de mí siempre lo amará. Él te trajo a mí. —Mikey suspiró y asintió, su rostro decayó un poco más. Ella le alzó la barbilla para que la viera y sacudió la cabeza—. Pero eso no significa que ame o extrañe a Edward menos de lo que amaba y extrañaba a tu padre. Él también _es_ muy especial para mí.

—¿Porque él te dio a mi hermanito o hermanita? —quiso saber Mikey, acurrucándose en su costado y poniendo su manita sobre el estómago de ella.

Bella se rió entre dientes de nuevo y puso su propia mano sobre la de él.

—Bueno, no es _sólo_ por eso, pero sí. Definitivamente eso cuenta.

—De verdad amas a Edward, ¿no mamá? —preguntó Mikey con un tono ligeramente nervioso en la voz, casi como si temiera su respuesta.

Bella luchó por contener más lágrimas, pero su sonrisa creció al asentir.

—Sí, _de verdad_ lo amo.

Mikey suspiró contento, apartó su mano de ella y la reemplazó con su mejilla. Tocó ligeramente su abdomen todavía plano con la punta de sus dedos y susurró:

—Hola hermanito o hermanita. Tenemos a la mejor mamá y al mejor papá _del mundo_. Y _por favor_, sé un hermanito.

**x-x-x**

Esa misma tarde, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, ella se puso una de las camisetas que Edward había dejado en su apartamento y se metió a la cama, acurrucándose bajo las cobijas. Sus ojos picaron con cada lágrima que tuvo que retener a lo largo del día, por Edward y por Mikey, y finalmente las dejó salir mientras pasaba la mano sobre la almohada vacía junto a ella.

Ella sabía muy bien que sería difícil darle las noticias que le causaban una inexplicable alegría y abrumadora tristeza al mismo tiempo, ya había vivido todo esto antes, aunque con pequeñas diferencias.

Cuando Bella descubrió que estaba embarazada de Mikey en su breve "luna de miel" antes de que Michael tuviera que irse unos días después, ambos se emocionaron. Y aunque él sí había estado con ella cuando le dieron los resultados de la prueba, no podía dejar de lado el saber que dentro de pocos días estaría embarazada y sola.

Como sea, incluso las diferencias más pequeñas se sentían astronómicas en ese momento.

Cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada de Mikey ella había pasado aquella noche en brazos de Michael, en la cama que compartieron por más de un año; Edward ya estaba a miles de millas de distancia y ella sólo le quedaba abrazar la almohada que había sostenido la cabeza de él sólo unas cuantas veces.

Luego de que Michael partiera, ella pudo sentarse en su armario por horas, envolviéndose en el aroma de su ropa en momentos de intensificada soledad; esta noche se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía unas cuantas camisetas de Edward que él había dejado en su apartamento, con ligeros trazos de su aroma que apenas se podían distinguir en la tela.

Su mente era tan inocente y las cosas eran mucho más simples en aquel entonces; estaba atrapada en la romántica vida de estar casada con un soldado. Ahora no podía rezar lo suficientemente fuerte para que su soldado regresara a casa y pudiera ver la hermosa vida que habían creado juntos.

Pero mientras miraba la banda que rodeaba su dedo anular izquierdo, pensando en el hombre que la había puesto allí hace unas semanas, tampoco pudo negar un inconfundible sentimiento; ése de estar completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de alguien, y que ese amor fuera correspondido con igual fuerza.

**x-x-x**

Edward salió para regresar con su unidad, su mente estaba aturdida.

Bella estaba embarazada. Su bebé estaba creciendo dentro de ella, una parte de él estaba con ella incluso aunque él estuviera a miles de millas de distancia. Bella estaba embarazada. Cuando regresara a casa en esta ocasión, probablemente habría un nuevo rostro a quien saludar. _¡Bella estaba embarazada!_

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios y alzó el puño al aire, ganándose varias cejas alzadas y miradas curiosas de los hombres y mujeres a su alrededor. Sabía que su comportamiento alzaría preguntas y que esa no era su conducta usual luego de una llamada a su esposa, pero no le importaba. Todavía extrañaba a Bella y Mikey más de lo que podía expresar. Seguía sin poder esperar para estar de regreso en casa y con ella en sus brazos, poder jugar a los trenes y Legos con Mikey de nuevo. Para tener tiempo juntos como una familia completa. Pero las noticias que Bella le acababa de dar habían agregado un elemento completamente nuevo a todo.

Edward pensó en el momento en que Michael se enteró de que su hijo había nacido. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando anunció orgullosamente de que tenía un bebito y sin importarles quién los viera, incluso en medio del desierto, se abrazaron en una celebración compartida por el nacimiento de Mikey.

Luego pensó en la primera vez que vio a Mikey, en ese momento tenía un par de meses de nacido, y lo nervioso que había estado al cargarlo por primera vez. Michael lo había tomado todo con naturalidad, enamorándose al instante de su hijo. Pero aún así no había otro sentimiento que se comparara a lo que sintió Edward cuando dejaron al pequeño bebé en sus brazos que lo veía con sus grandes ojos azules. Fue increíble e intenso, y algo que nunca creyó volver a experimentar.

Y aún así, cuando regresara a casa esta vez, cuando sea que fuera eso, _volvería_ a experimentarlo. Sólo que ahora sería _su_ bebé viéndolo acurrucado contra su pecho. El ser consciente de eso fue emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Amaba a Mikey con todo su corazón, y no podría amarlo más si fuera suyo de verdad, eso nunca cambiaría. Es sólo la idea de que sería muy diferente ver el abdomen de Bella expandirse en esta ocasión; ella era su esposa con su bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

Otra sonrisa tocó sus labios al pensar en eso cuando llegó a su unidad, y sonrió como idiota al anunciar orgullosamente:

—¡Bella está embarazada!

**x-x-x**

Mikey estaba coloreando en la mesa de la cocina mientras su mamá hablaba por el teléfono, contándole a Edward sobre la cita con el doctor que tuvo el día anterior. Tenía la cabeza recargada en el brazo con los ojos pegados al papel, garabateaba con fuerza.

—Y ahora que estoy en el segundo trimestre, puedo ir de la habitación a la cocina sin hacer parada en el baño. Creí que esta vez escaparía de las nauseas, pero sólo se tomaron su tiempo para llegar a mí. Aunque ahora el bultito del bebé es más notorio. Así que pronto estaré cambiando las nauseas por noches en vela con acrobacias —se rió entre dientes, pasando la mano por la ligerísima curva de su abdomen bajo la enorme camiseta que llevaba puesta. Movió los ojos hacia Mikey en la mesa y suspiró, pensando en la conversación que tuvieron ella y Mikey hace unos días—. Oye amor, sé que sólo tienes unos minutos, pero creo que Mikey tiene algo que hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Mikey se agrandaron y alzó la cabeza de golpe, negando violentamente con ésta en respuesta a las palabras de su madre mientras ella se acercaba a él.

—De ninguna manera, mamá. Uh-uh.

—Papá no se va a enojar. Habla con él —susurró Bella, mirando que los ojos de él se ponían acuosos y le temblaba el labio.

Mikey tomó el teléfono de su mano y se lo llevó al oído de manera lenta con un sollozo.

—Hola papá.

—Hola campeón. ¿Qué pasa? —respondió Edward, y las lágrimas de Mikey incrementaron. Miró a su madre quien lo urgió con gentileza a seguir—. ¿Mikey? ¿Pasa algo?

Mikey agachó la cabeza, sus ojos cayeron al piso cuando susurró con pena:

—No quiero que el bebé salga de la pancita de mamá.

—De acuerdo —respondió Edward de manera lenta y respiró profundamente—. ¿Alguna razón en especial? Creí que estabas emocionado por tener un hermanito o hermanita.

—Lo estaba. Lo estoy —dijo Mikey de manera suave, mirando de nuevo a Bella cuando se sentó junto a él y le pasó la mano por el cabello—. Pero vas a amar más al nuevo bebé que a mí. Porque tú eres el _verdadero_ papá.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le oprimía dentro del pecho con la misma intensidad que cuando lo escuchó decir eso por primera vez, lo subió a su regazo mientras él se pegaba el teléfono al oído.

Mikey había estado extrañamente callado y no le interesaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor en su cumpleaños, hace unos días. Incluso aunque era un hermoso día de julio, no quería jugar o ir a la alberca, y abrió sus regalos sin ganas. Y esa noche, mientras ella pasaba a la computadora el vídeo del ultrasonido que le habían hecho, él salió llorando de su habitación en cuanto escuchó el latido del bebé por las bocinas.

Cuando ella finalmente logró calmarlo lo suficiente, él le explicó que algunos de los niños le habían dicho en la fiesta que ahora él era menos importante porque ella y Edward iban a tener un bebé juntos. Y ninguna cantidad de consuelo o intentos de tranquilizarlo habían hecho alguna diferencia notable, desde entonces había comenzado a irse a dormir abrazando una foto de Edward con Mikey en los hombros que se había tomado un año antes. Tenía tanto miedo de perder a la única figura paterna que podía recordar que se estaba aferrando a cada pizca de él que le fuera posible.

—Oh, Mikey —suspiró Edward con voz adolorida—. Eso no es posible.

—¿No? —preguntó Mikey en voz baja, tenía la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Bella.

—Por supuesto que no. Te amo mucho, muchísimo. Y además eres mi compañero en la construcción de trenes, campeón.

—Pero también puedes construir trenes con el bebé nuevo —replicó Mikey, triste al pensarlo, en voz baja.

—Ésa es mi actividad especial _contigo_, Mikey. Eso no va a cambiar con el bebé nuevo. ¿Y quién atrapó esa enorme trucha conmigo en el lago el verano pasado?

—Yo.

—¿Y quién es el primero al que le doy un abrazo en cuanto llego a casa sin importar nada más?

Los labios de Mikey comenzaron a moverse en las esquinas con las palabras de Edward, se giró en el regazo de Bella para recargarse en ella.

—Yo. Porque soy súper rápido.

—Sí, así es —respondió Edward con una carcajada y luego ésta se desapareció al adoptar un tono más serio—. Escucha, _estoy_ muy emocionado por el bebé y lo amo muchísimo. Puede que sea el verdadero papá del bebé, pero eso no me hace menos _papá_ tuyo. Siempre has sido y siempre serás muy importante para mí, y yo _elegí_ ser tu papá. Eso también te hace muy especial, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Mikey creció más con cada declaración de Edward hasta que estuvo mordiéndose el labio al asentir.

—Síp, yo te elegí a ti.

Edward se rió y respiró profundamente.

—Es cierto. Y _amo_ ser tu papá, ¿de acuerdo, campeón?

—De acuerdo. Te amo, papá —dijo Mikey, y luego de que Edward correspondiera a ese sentimiento, el niño alzó el teléfono hasta el oído de Bella—. ¡Dile a mamá que también la amas!

Edward se rió cuando regresó la exuberancia que había esperado de Mikey y gritó en el teléfono desde el regazo de Bella.

—Te amo, cielo.

—También te amo. Cuídate —respondió Bella con voz suave, inclinándose hacia el teléfono de manera inconsciente.

—Lo haré, lo prometo. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Buenas noches, Edward —susurró ella antes de que la llamada terminara.

—Afgamistán es raro. ¿Por qué la hora de dormir es a mitad del día? —bufó Mikey, bajándose del regazo de Bella para regresar a su silla y a su dibujo.

—Afga-_ni_-stán —lo corrigió Bella; Mikey seguía batallando para pronunciar esa palabra.

—_Mamá_ —gimió Mikey, echando la cabeza atrás de manera dramática—. Eso dije. ¡Afgamistán!

Bella sonrió, se puso de pie y besó su frente, dejándolo que terminara su dibujo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!

Siguiente actualización: 5 de enero


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—_Todo ha sido muy difícil, ¿sabes? Tuve que vender la casa en Nantucket, como si no hubiera sido suficientemente malo el tener que mudarme con mis padres. Y ahora, he perdido el carro y la casa de vacaciones. Uno pensaría que él tenía un mejor seguro de vida o algo así por estar en el Ejército. Pero no, Tyler nunca pensó en qué me podría pasar a mí si pasaba algo como esto. Tenía complejo de ser superhéroe. _

_Las manos de Bella comenzaron a temblar, las tenía en puño sobre su regazo, en sus ojos picaban las calientes lágrimas antes de que éstas cayeran por su rostro. No quería venir a este maldito lugar, y ahora todo lo que quería era irse lo más rápido posible. Nunca le había agradado mucho Jessica, eso fue desde la primera "salida de chicas" a la que la animó a ir Michael la primera vez que se enlistó. Él tenía las mejores intenciones, quería que ella hiciera amigas, pasara una noche sin cambiar pañales y sin encargarse del llanto de un bebé. Una noche para ser sólo Bella. _

_Una hora después de llegar, ella se encontró deseando ir a casa con su esposo e hijo, regresar a la normalidad. No tenía nada en común con esas mujeres que estaban en la mesa del bar, no le gustaba beber y no era del tipo de mujer social, incluso en preparatoria. Y definitivamente no pensaba que su vida era lo suficientemente mala para quejarse de todo; estaba feliz de ser ama de casa y madre._

_Pero esa reunión del grupo de "apoyo" fue el colmo. Habían pasado seis meses __desde__ que Michael y Tyler, el esposo de Jessica, murieran en combate, y para Bella, el dolor seguía tan reciente como si le hubieran dado las noticias esa mañana. Sentía las lágrimas caer en ríos calientes por sus mejillas, atrayendo una indeseada atención hacia ella. _

—_Bella, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ángela, la mediadora del grupo, cuando finalmente Jessica dejó de hablar._

_Bella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, enterrando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos._

—_No, en realidad no. No creo que pertenezca a este lugar. _

—_Todos son bienvenidos aquí, Bella__, p__ara compartir lo que deseen —intentó decir para darle ánimos ya que, en las tres semanas que llevaba atendiendo a las reuniones, __é__sta era la primera vez que Bella decía una palabra más allá de las presentaciones._

_Bella alzó sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, para mirar al otro lado del círculo, directamente a Jessica mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo._

—_Supongo que de verdad es muy difícil perder una casa de vacaciones, un Mercedes y tener un esposo tan desconsiderado que no anticipó que moriría tan joven, sin contar el hecho de que no te dejó dinero suficiente para todas esas cosas. Pero, sabes, algunos de nosotros de verdad tenemos el corazón roto por el hecho de que perdimos al amor de nuestras vidas, papás, hermanos, hijos. Tenemos hijos que van a crecer conociendo a sus padres sólo a través de fotos y los recuerdos de otras personas porque ellos eran demasiado pequeños para recordarlos. O peor aún__;__ hijos que están pasando por un duelo tan profundo como su madres porque sus papás jamás regresarán a casa. Sé que, al menos yo, renunciaría sin pensarlo a todo lo que tengo por un día más con Michael. Por verlo cargar a nuestro hijo y ver sus sonrisas. Y por no irme a la cama y llorar hasta quedarme dormida porque nunca más volveré a sentir sus brazos rodeándome. Ninguna cantidad de dinero o casas o carros jamás reemplazarán lo que mi hijo y yo hemos perdido. Entonces sí, creo que no pertenezco a este lugar. _

_Bella agarró su bolso y se paró rápidamente mientras que un sollozo escapaba de su cuerpo__ y __se apresuró en salir con dirección al estacionamiento. Pensó que para ese momento ya se habría quedado sin lágrimas, que el agudo dolor en su corazón habría, por lo menos, menguado un poco. Que todavía extrañaría a Michael, pero no de esa manera paralizante y consumidora que seguía sintiendo en su ser. _

_¿Es que alguna vez mejoraría? ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de seguir adelante y pararse por sí misma para ser la madre que Mikey merecía? ¿De verdad su vida había acabado a los veintidós y nunca podría volver a avanzar? ¿Podría ser capaz de mirar a otro hombre de la forma en que miraba a Michael, y sentir la misma adoración y amor de regreso?_

_No podía verlo. Había estado enamorada de Michael Newton desde que tenía dieciséis años, y él era el único hombre al que había querido__; e__l único con el que podía imaginar compartir su vida y tener una familia. Su corazón dolió al pensar en otro hombre llenado el espacio de Michael junto a ella en su cama, poniéndose en su lugar, siendo el padre de su hijo. Todo eso parecía tan imposible el siquiera contemplarlo._

—_¿Bella? —la llamó una suave voz detrás de ella__,__ y al mirar sobre su hombro encontró a Ángela caminando en su dirección._

_Bella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas de las mejillas con la mano y se aclaró la garganta._

—_Lo siento, Ángela, sé que estuve fuera de lugar y debí mantenerme más controlada. No sé qué me pasó._

—_No, dijiste lo que sentías y de eso se trata el grupo. Y, para ser honestas, probablemente fuiste tú la que vocalizó lo que cada mujer en esa habitación lleva semanas pensando —respondió Ángela con suavidad, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Bella—. ¿Necesitas un aventón a casa?_

_Bella sacudió la cabeza._

—_No, Edward vendrá a recogerme. Perdón pero no creo que vaya a volver aquí. Esto no es para mí._

—_Todos sanamos a nuestro tiempo y a nuestra manera —dijo Ángela con gentileza, acariciando el brazo de Bella a modo de consuelo—. Pero siempre sanamos cuando estamos listos, Bella. _

_Bella respiró profundamente y asintió sin estar convencida__. S__acó el teléfono de su bolso cuando Ángela regresó adentro__ y m__arcó el único número que le había importado durante los últimos tiempos__. I__ntentó calmarse antes de que Mikey la viera en ese estado._

—_Hola, ¿puedes venir ya? No puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. _

**x-x-x**

_Cuando Edward salió de la habitación con Mikey para acostarlo, Bella finalmente permitió que cayeran las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que se subió al carro. No permitiría que su hijo la viera caerse en pedazos, sin importar qué tanto quemaran sus ojos o doliera su pecho por contenerse. ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto? ¿Cuándo dejaría de doler tanto? ¿Cuándo podría volver a comer sin enfermarse, dormir sin levantarse gritando a causa de las pesadillas, o pasar un solo día sin llorar a causa de un ataque de ansiedad? _

_Bella escuchó que Edward regresaba a la habitación y se sentaba a sus pies, acariciando gentilmente su tobillo con el pulgar._

—_¿Quieres hablar?_

—_No, la verdad no —respondió ella de manera mecánica sin moverse. De repente se sintió entumida, tenía la mirada en blanco pegada a la pared, sus lágrimas se habían detenido. Estaba paralizada, vacía y completamente exhausta—. Es que no veo cómo es que esto se hará más fácil, Edward._

—_Ven aquí —susurró Edward, su mano la soltó y ella captó la visión de sus dedos moviéndose por su visión periférica, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara a él. _

_Bella levantó su cabeza del sofá y la bajó de nuevo sobre el muslo de él__;__ sus lágrimas caían de nuevo sobre la pierna de su pantalón. Tomó la mano de él que estaba sobre su hombro y jaló su brazo para rodearse, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Aparte de Mikey, él era el único consuelo que le quedaba en la vida, la roca que la mantenía de pie y evitaba que cayera en pedazos. Sus susurros de ánimo, diciéndole que de alguna manera mejoraría con el tiempo, la tranquilizaron mientras que le acariciaba el cabello con la mano libre. Él siempre sabía qué hacer y qué decir para calmarla. Ella no tenía ni idea de cómo hubiera podido sobrevivir los últimos seis meses sin él. _

—_Gracias por estar aquí, Edward —murmuró Bella contra su pierna, permitiendo que sus ojos se cerraran._

—_Siempre estaré aquí —susurró Edward en respuesta mientras sus dedos seguían acariciándole el cabello hasta que se qued__ó__ dormida allí, en su regazo._

**x-x-x**

_Siempre, Bella._

Bella se despertó de un sueño turbulento con el sonido de la voz de Edward sonando en sus oídos. No había pensado en esa noche, mucho menos soñado, en años, y tampoco en nada tan vívido como lo había sido eso desde que comenzó su relación con Edward. Sentía todo lo que había sentido esa noche hace tres años: el dolor en su pecho, las lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro, la sensación de vacío en el estómago, pero con una gran diferencia; el movimiento de un bebé dentro de ella.

Sintió una gran cantidad de culpa llenar su corazón cuando pasó la mano sobre la curva creciente de su abdomen. ¿Por qué soñaba sobre la pérdida de Michael tan de repente cuando su vida había dado un giro significativo? Estaba casada y era feliz de nuevo, se estaba preparando para recibir a un bebé con su nuevo esposo, incluso si él estaba al otro lado del mundo. _¿Por qué estaba pasando esto_ ahora_?_

El sol comenzó a asomarse entre las persianas de su ventana y se quitó las cobijas de encima para levantarse. Su mente fue todo un torbellino durante la rutina matinal entera de vestir y alistar a Mikey para la escuela, no hubo descanso alguno incluso cuando se quedó de pie viéndolo en el área de juegos con sus amigos a la espera de que sonara la campana.

—Buenos días, Bella —una suave voz amigable sonó junto a ella y volteó para ver a Ángela de pie allí con una sonrisa.

—Ángela. ¿Qué te trae aquí? —preguntó Bella, incapaz de disfrazar la sorpresa de ver a Ángela allí.

—El hijastro de Jessica acaba de comenzar la escuela aquí y ella tenía una cita "importantísima" con su estilista esta mañana —respondió Ángela, alzó los dedos para hacer comillas en el aire y rodó los ojos con una carcajada.

—Es agradable ver que sus prioridades siguen en orden —dijo Bella con sarcasmo, uniéndose a las risas de Ángela.

—Como siempre. Le doy como máximo seis meses a este matrimonio. —Ángela hizo una pausa, notando la expresión tensa de Bella—. Oye, ¿estás bien? Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, estoy a una llamada de distancia, ¿verdad?

—Sí, estoy bien. Ya sabes, del tamaño de un tanque y todo eso —Bella intentó bromear pasándose la mano sobre el estómago por centésima vez esa mañana, y su pequeña sonrisa cayó. El sueño de anoche se hizo presente en su mente de nuevo y volvió la vista hacia Ángela—. En realidad, ¿estás ocupada después de esto? Me vendría bien hablar.

Las facciones de Ángela se arrugaron con preocupación, y puso la mano en el hombro de Bella.

—Por supuesto. ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? ¿Edward? ¿Mikey?

Bella asintió sin decir nada, la campana sonó y Mikey corrió para abrazar sus piernas antes de apurarse en entrar al edificio.

**x-x-x**

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Ángela cuando Bella se sentó en el sofá junto a ella, gimiendo a causa del movimiento—. Vaya, no te falta mucho, ¿eh?

—Unos dos meses más. No puedo esperar —respondió Bella con una sonrisa, recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá por un momento antes de ver a Ángela—. De hecho de eso quería hablar. Finalmente estoy en un buen lugar en mi vida de nuevo. Voy a tener un bebé, estoy casada con un hombre maravilloso, que me ama a mí y a mi hijo más que a nada en el mundo, y también espera con ansias a este bebé. No he estado así de feliz en mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Ángela confundida, estirando el brazo para tomar la mano de Bella.

—¿Recuerdas la última noche que fui al grupo de apoyo? ¿Cuándo perdí la paciencia con Jessica? —inquirió Bella nerviosa, y bajó la vista a su regazo cuando Ángela hizo un sonidito de afirmación—. Anoche soñé sobre eso. Se sintió tan real, como si estuviera allí de nuevo. Me desperté temblando y llorando, y extrañando tanto a Michael que dolía físicamente. ¿Por qué me pasó eso? Han pasado casi cuatro años desde que lo perdí y de alguna manera he logrado seguir adelante. Amo muchísimo a Edward, y ya no estoy atascada en el lugar de antes. Me siento tan culpable, es como si estuviera engañando a mi actual esposo con el primero, incluso si _fue_ sólo en mi cabeza.

Ángela sonrió con tristeza y le dio un suave apretón a la mano de Bella.

—Puede que no creas esto ahora, pero por lo que estás pasando es algo muy normal. ¿Crees que porque sigues amando y extrañando a Michael, no amas lo suficiente a Edward?

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y asintió apretando con firmeza los labios y cerrando los ojos.

—No es así, Bella —dijo Ángela suavemente, acercándose más y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bella—. Cualquiera que los haya visto a ti y a Edward juntos puede ver lo mucho que lo amas, y viceversa. Pero los recuerdos siempre van a estar allí y Michael siempre será parte de ti. No estás deshonrando a Edward al recordar a tu primer amor y padre de tu hijo. Y estás en el último trimestre de tu embarazo, con tu esposo al otro lado del mundo y las emociones a todo lo que dan. No es una situación fácil de manejar, sin importar las circunstancias.

—No estaba tan asustada antes, Ángela. Me refiero a cuando Michael estaba allá mientras yo estaba embarazada de Mikey, y él era el amor de mi vida desde preparatoria. Y cuando lo perdí, Edward estuvo allí para recoger las piezas. Me apoyé en él para todo y ahora no puedo. Sólo lo haría preocuparse más y me convertiría en una distracción que él no puede permitirse tener. Tengo más miedo de perderlo del que tenía con Michael, y eso me confunde. Se supone que el primer amor es el más poderoso, el que se queda contigo para siempre, ¿no? Pero Edward… no puedo perderlo. Es mi esposo, mi mejor amigo, mi todo. Lo necesito, mis hijos lo necesitan. No creí que volvería a sentirme así, y _nunca_ imaginé que me enamoraría de otro soldado. ¿Y nada menos que el mejor amigo de mi primer esposo? Quiero creer que Michael estaría feliz por mí y por Edward. Pero... —Bella se detuvo cuando un sollozo sacudió su cuerpo, y se pasó las manos por el cabello—, Dios, ni siquiera sé qué estoy diciendo ahora.

—No, todo tiene sentido, Bella —respondió Ángela suavemente, acariciándole el brazo—. En tu vida te has enamorado de dos hombres increíbles, ambos soldados, y no es sorprendente que te sientas un poco confundida. Analizas lo que sientes por ambos, revives recuerdos dolorosos, de cualquier manera te sientes culpable. Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por nada. Amar a uno no extingue el amor que tienes por el otro, y tampoco significa que amaste a uno más que a otro. Simplemente es diferente. Tienes un lazo con Edward que no tuviste con Mike por la experiencia que ambos compartieron. Nadie planea enamorarse de un soldado. Sé que yo no lo planeé. Yo fui una hija del Ejército, conocía lo que podía pasar, todos los riesgos, lo vi todo en mi vida. Y cuando Eric me dijo que se enlistaría, me aterroricé. Pensé que nunca lo podría perdonar. Ahora estamos felizmente casados, y no perderé la esperanza de que él regresará a casa conmigo. Y tú tampoco deberías perderla con Edward.

—Pasé una semana sin hablarle a Michael cuando me dijo que se iba a enlistar —replicó Bella riéndose suavemente, una lágrima cayó al recordar los intentos infinitos de Michael por llamarle, mandarle mensajes y rogarle que lo perdonara durante la semana siguiente a su anuncio. Recordó que él pasó tres noches sentado en los escalones de la entrada de casa de su padre, bajo la lluvia, mientras ella estaba en su habitación de manera terca, determinada a no sucumbir y bajar para dejarlo entrar. Los ojos rojos de él y su cabello empapado cuando ella finalmente bajó y se lanzó a sus brazos sin importarle que su ropa le estuviera mojando el pijama. Y el email que le mandó Edward al día siguiente prometiéndole que haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para mantener a Michael a salvo.

Incluso entonces, unas pocas palabras de Edward la consolaron de una manera en que nadie más podría. Él estuvo allí para ella mucho antes de que lo necesitara desesperadamente. Él siempre había ocupado una parte importante en su vida, al igual que Michael, incluso sin el anillo en su dedo y su bebé creciendo dentro de ella.

—Bella, a veces todo lo que podemos hacer es aferrarnos a nuestra fe y esperanza, son los aliados más fuertes que tiene nuestra cordura —Ángela habló suavemente y Bella asintió, cerró los ojos y se recargó en el hombro de Ángela.

**x-x-x**

Mikey arrastró los pies vacilante hacia la computadora que proyectaba el rostro de Edward en la pantalla después de que Bella lo llamara para "hablar con papá". Se sentó en una silla y bajó la vista.

—Hola papá —dijo suavemente, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla y moviendo las manos en su regazo.

—Hola hijo. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

—Creo que hice enojar mucho a mami —susurró Mikey, acunando un lado de su boca mientras veía a Bella al otro lado de la cocina.

—Uh oh. ¿Qué hiciste? Se supone que debes portarte bien con mamá, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Edward con la ceja alzada, viendo intencionadamente a Mikey.

—¡No era mi intención! —exclamó Mikey agitando los brazos—. Estábamos eligiendo disfraces para la fiesta de Halloween y dije que quería ser soldado como tú. Luego le pregunté a mami que qué iba a ser ella para Halloween y dijo que no creía que algo le quedara. Así que le dije que sería una increíble calabaza.

Edward hizo una mueca, cerró los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano.

—Oh, Mikey. Eso no fue amable.

—¿Pero por qué? Es que mira lo grande se ha puesto mamá. ¡Sería perfecto! —dijo Mikey inocentemente, señalando a su madre al otro lado de la habitación.

Naturalmente Edward había notado que el talle de su esposa se expandía con el paso de los meses. Entre las vídeo conferencias, que hacía siempre que podía, y las fotos que Mikey había estado tomando de su perfil cada semana, él pudo ver paso a paso cómo su bebé crecía dentro de ella. Pero igual que como Bella no había tardado en decirle que estaba embarazada, su aumento de peso comenzó a verse desde un principio, hasta el punto en que los doctores habían estado preocupados por la posibilidad de diabetes o incluso gemelos. Afortunadamente para Bella, ambas opciones habían sido descartadas, pero a Edward le desgarraba ver que su incomodidad crecía con el paso de los meses, deseando poder hacer algo por ella.

—Corazón, ¿puedo hablar con Mikey a solas por un minuto? —preguntó Edward, mirando la imagen de Bella en el fondo. Ella asintió y se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano antes de desaparecer por una esquina—. Campeón, no deberías decirle esas cosas a tu mamá.

—¿Qué dije? ¡Tú sólo me dijiste que no le dijera gorda! —replicó Mikey en un fuerte susurro, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró mal a Edward. En la habitación contigua, Bella se rió entre dientes a pesar de sus lágrimas.

Ella sabía que Mikey no tenía mala intención al hacer ese comentario sobre el disfraz, pero al igual que con su último embarazo, el último trimestre le estaba afectando de verdad. El peso extra y el bebé extremadamente activo dentro de ella habían hecho que dormir fuera casi imposible, y obviamente eso tampoco había ayudado a sus cambios de humor y emociones. Incluso intentó mantenerlo escondido de Mikey y Edward, sabiendo que ambos se sentirían mal por molestarla y ser incapaces de calmarla hasta que sacara todo a base de llanto.

Tres semanas más, y todo habría terminado.

—Lo lamento, papá —escuchó que Mikey murmuraba suavemente en respuesta a las palabras de Edward que no había logrado escuchar—. No quería poner triste a mami.

—Lo sé, campeón. Tu mamá estará bien, sólo asegúrate de darle muchos abrazos y besos, y de decirle que la amas —respondió Edward con voz suave.

—¡Sí amo a mamá! E intentaré abrazarla, pero ya no quepo en su regazo —dijo Mikey con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un puchero.

—Michael —lo regañó Edward con voz suave pero firme y una ceja alzada, haciendo que Mikey se tapara la boca con las manos haciendo un fuerte sonido de aplauso.

Mikey se bajó de la silla y corrió a la otra habitación, envolviendo los brazos con fuerza en las piernas de Bella.

—¡Lo lamento, mamá! ¡Te amo!

Bella pasó una mano por el cabello del niño y respiró profundamente, parpadeando para detener las lágrimas que ya estaban presentes en sus ojos.

—Lo sé, cariño. También te amo. Regresemos con papá.

—¡Oops! —exclamó Mikey, soltándola y corriendo de regreso a la laptop—. Perdón, papá. Tenía que decirle a mamá que la amo.

—Está bien. Pero me tengo que ir —respondió Edward con pesar.

—¿Ya? —se quejó Mikey, aplastándose las mejillas con las manos a cada lado de su cara—. Odio esto. Te quiero en casa.

La mirada de Edward se movió hacia Bella, que se había parado detrás del pequeño. Ella podía ver el estrés y la tristeza en ojos del hombre, y le oprimía el corazón. La plática con Ángela que tuvieron hace poco más de un mes, y las muchas más que tuvieron desde entonces, la había ayudado a lidiar mejor con estar lejos de Edward. Aún así, entre más tiempo pasaba sin tener una fecha definitiva de cuándo regresaría a casa, más frecuentes se hacían las pequeñas rabietas de Mikey, seguidas por horas de lágrimas. Esta partida estaba resultando bastante pesada para todos, y ella sabía que Mikey era demasiado joven para entender de verdad por qué tenía que irse por tanto tiempo. Demonios, en algunos de sus momentos más débiles, ella tampoco lo entendía.

—Regresaré pronto a casa.

—¡Siempre dices eso y todavía no estás aquí! —gritó Mikey, se alejó corriendo de la mesa con lágrimas bajándole por el rostro y azotó la puerta de su habitación.

Bella se sentó cuidadosamente en la silla, mirando a Edward pasarse las manos por la cara y alzando la vista con la punta de sus dedos sobre la boca.

—Hablaré con él, cariño. Simplemente te extraña.

Edward asintió con los labios presionados en una fina línea y soltó una temblorosa respiración.

—Lo sé. Yo también los extraño. Muchísimo. Sólo despídeme de él y dile que lo amo.

—Lo haré. Y nosotros también te amamos. _Todos _nosotros —respondió ella, sonriéndole y pasando una mano sobre su vientre.

La acción le sacó una sonrisa a él.

—Gracias, amor. También te amo.

Se lanzaron un beso y la pantalla se quedó en blanco, luego Bella cerró la laptop. Podía escuchar los sollozos de Mikey por el pasillo hacia su habitación; se levantó lentamente de la silla dirigiéndose allí.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró con el rostro enterrado en la almohada y las puntas de sus orejas estaban rojas. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, viendo el cuerpecito del niño tensarse ligeramente con el movimiento del colchón.

—Quiero que venga a casa _ya_, mamá —lloró, se limpió la cara con la funda de la almohada y giró el rostro a un lado—. ¡Odio el estúpido Ejército!

—Es su trabajo, Mikey. Y uno muy importante, incluso si tiene que estar lejos para hacerlo. No _siempre_ estará allá —dijo Bella con suavidad. Mikey se sentó, entrelazó sus brazos y recargó la cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—¡Pero ahora no está! No estuvo en mi cumpleaños y se va a perder cuando llegue el bebé y la fiesta de Halloween. ¿Y si tampoco está en Navidad? —respondió Mikey, le temblaba el labio inferior y más lágrimas cayeron.

—Tenemos que pensar en cosas felices y esperar lo mejor de las cosas, corazón —susurró Bella con suavidad, intentando mantenerse tranquila ya que ella también compartía esos miedos cuando se permitía pensar en ello.

Mikey levantó la cabeza, se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló junto a ésta, junto las manos frente a sí y cerró los ojos.

—Querido Dios, la abuela dice que siempre me escuchas así que por favor trae a mi papi a casa muy pronto. Lo extrañamos mucho y mi mami está triste, y mi hermanito también lo necesita. Atentamente, Michael Evan Newton Jr.

Bella intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reírse ante el tono tan maduro que su hijo intentaba adoptar antes de levantarse para sentarse junto a ella de nuevo. Ella lo envolvió con su brazo y lo abrazó contra su costado. Ella y Edward habían acordado que no querían saber el sexo del bebé, aunque con cada ultrasonido la curiosidad estaba picándole más y más. Mikey, por otro lado, nunca había renunciado a su opinión de que era niño.

—¿Qué vas a hacer si tienes una hermanita, Mikey?

Mikey arrugó la nariz y la miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Las niñas son asquerosas, mamá.

* * *

Adoro a Mikey! (Sí, Alejandra, es tuyo, lo sé jaja!), ustedes qué opinan, ¿niño o niña?

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por comentar!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Durante las primeras dos semanas de Noviembre, Bella comenzó a tener más y más dificultad para moverse y Angela estaba casi a diario con ella para ayudarla con Mikey y calmar su ansiedad ante las llamadas cada vez más esporádicas de Edward. Ella recibía un mensaje de vez en cuando desde el celular que ella le mandó para hacerle saber que estaba bien, pero la única cosa que realmente le calmaba la mente era escuchar su voz. Pasó más tiempo al borde de las lágrimas entre más se acercaba la fecha de dar a luz sin tener a su esposo con ella, y tener una amiga cerca que podía entenderla un poco era una distracción muy bien recibida.

Un día, al pasarse por la casa, Angela entró para encontrar a Bella llorando casi de manera histérica en el sofá y se le paró el corazón, temiendo al instante lo peor.

—Bella, ¿qué pasa?

Bella abrió los ojos para ver a Angela ante el urgente sonido de su voz y el movimiento del sofá a su lado; encontró su ansiosa mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Está bien. Todos están bien. Amo escuchar su voz, pero es tan malditamente difícil colgar.

Angela sacó el teléfono del fuerte agarre de Bella y lo dejó en la mesita de centro, reemplazándolo con su propia mano.

—No será por mucho más. En un mes más ya estará en casa.

—Lo sé. Pero todavía siento que falta mucho —respondió Bella con lágrimas nuevas acumulándose en sus ojos y su mano pasando sobre la parte superior de su hinchado vientre—. Y para entonces el bebé ya habrá nacido. Él nunca verá un ultrasonido conmigo, o sentirá al bebé moverse dentro de mí al escuchar su voz, o escuchará el primer llanto de su bebé. Eso es algo que yo no puedo regresarle.

Angela apretó suavemente la mano que sostenía cuando Bella volvió a desmoronarse, se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

—Pues tengo una idea, si quieres.

Bella miró a su amiga cuando escuchó el sonido de una bolsa de papel siendo aplastada, y agrandó los ojos al ver la caja que Angela sostenía.

—¿Estás bromeando?

—Muchas mujeres de aquí lo han hecho cuando estaban embarazadas —respondió Angela encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿El molde de mi vientre? No sé, Angela. Me parece un poco raro. En la escuela ni siquiera me gustaba el papel mache —respondió Bella arrugando la nariz, temblando ligeramente al recordar el tiradero blanco que quedó en la cocina y la expresión pálida en el rostro de su padre cuando lo vio hace ya tantos años.

—Es una manera de preservar el embarazo incluso después de que nazca el bebé. No es lo mismo, pero es algo físico que él puede ver y tocar cuando regrese a casa. Algo más aparte de fotos y video —dijo Angela enfatizando la última oración.

Cada semana Bella le mandaba fotos a Edward que Mikey tomaba de su perfil, las imágenes de los ultrasonidos y los vídeos que Angela filmaba en los mejores días de Bella. Podía ver la gratitud en la expresión de Edward cuando llamaba y hablaba con ella por video, pero también estaba esa tristeza persistente e inconfundible en sus ojos cuando hablaban de todo lo que había estado pasando, todo lo que él se estaba perdiendo. Por muy extraño que le pareciera, ella podía entender la perspectiva de hacer un molde del vientre y sabía lo mucho que Edward apreciaría el gesto.

—Bien.

**x-x-x**

Mikey llegó de la escuela temblando ligeramente al quitarse el abrigo y sus ojos inmediatamente se agrandaron ante la visión delante de él, haciéndolo soltar sus cosas al piso.

—¿Por qué estás convirtiendo a mi mamá en una momia?

Bella se rió por primera vez en el día mientras Angela ponía otra tira justo debajo de donde su brazo le tapaba los pechos.

—No lo está haciendo, cariño. Estamos haciendo un molde de mi pancita para cuando papá regrese a casa.

Mikey jadeó y sus ojos se iluminaron, corrió hasta arrodillarse junto a Bella en la sábana que cubría el sofá.

—¡Qué genial! ¿Puedo poner mi mano también?

Angela miró a Bella mientras Mikey las miraba ansioso. Con una última súplica de su parte, su madre aceptó y Mikey puso su mano en el estómago.

—Espera, Mikey. Necesitas quitarte rápidamente la camiseta y ponerte vaselina en la mano y el brazo así —pausó, señalando el estómago cubierto de Bella—, para que esto no se te pegue, y asegúrate de ponerte entre los dedos.

—¡Ew! ¡Qué asqueroso! —exclamó Mikey, arrugando la cara al separar la mano de la cubierta viscosa que estaba en la piel de su madre.

—Pues necesitamos que te decidas rápido. Tenemos que apurarnos antes de que esto se seque en el vientre de tu mamá —dijo Angela en un tono ligeramente retador, sonriendo al ver a Mikey fruncir los labios pensativo antes de quitarse la camiseta y agarrar la vaselina para ponérsela en el brazo.

Bella lo miró cubrir cada centímetro de su piel, untando cada hendidura entre los dedos y luego alzándola para que Angela lo inspeccionara, antes de poner su mano sobre la de su madre en su estómago. Recostó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando con fascinación cada tira amoldarse alrededor de sus dedos y los de ella; se rió suavemente cuando Angela puso muchos cuadritos sobre el protuberante ombligo de Bella.

—Mamá, el bebé va a llegar pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mikey, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella.

—Sí, en una semana más o menos, ¿por qué? —respondió Bella con la ceja alzada.

—Sólo preguntaba. ¿El bebé empuja tu ombligo cuando está listo para salir como el pavo del año pasado en Acción de gracias? —preguntó, mirándola inocentemente.

—Oh, mierda —exclamó Angela suavemente con un resoplido, tirando el cuadro que tenía en la mano sobre la pierna de sus jeans y luchando visiblemente por no reír.

—Shh. ¡No malas palabras frente al bebé, Angela! —la regañó Mikey con el ceño fruncido y luego miró a su madre.

Los ojos de Bella se pusieron acuosos y presionó los labios en una firme línea, y Mike recordó al instante las palabras que Edward le dijo hace semanas sobre tener cuidado de lo que le decía a su madre. Él había intentando con todas sus fuerzas y sintió que lo había arruinado por decirle indirectamente ave gorda. Pero cuando ella también resopló, él miró a las dos mujeres completamente confundido, ya que ambas intentaban reasumir sus respectivas tareas a pesar de las risas.

—Supongo que ese podría ser el caso, Mikey. Estoy a punto de terminar.

Mikey sacudió la cabeza, mirando de una mujer riéndose a la otra.

—Le dije a papá que las niñas eran raras.

—Bien. Necesito detenerme y mantenerme quieta antes de que el bebé empiece a hacer saltos mortales de nuevo y me haga querer hacer pipi —dijo Bella aclarándose la garganta, pero sus labios seguían torciéndose con diversión.

Luego de que el molde estuvo lo suficientemente seco para removerlo, la inquietud de Mikey incrementó mientras Angela comenzaba a quitarlo, estaba ansioso por levantarse.

—Vaya, eso tardó _una eternidad_.

Bella se rió entre dientes ante su suspiro dramático y comenzó a enderezarse.

—Ahora _sí_ tengo que ir al baño.

Mikey se puso de pie frente a ella con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que Bella jadeó.

—Mami, se supone que debes esperar hasta que _entras_ al baño. ¿El bebé está haciendo saltos mortales de nuevo?

—No, cariño. Nada de saltos mortales —respondió Bella sin aliento, la expresión de palidez en su rostro lo hizo ladear la cabeza para llamar su atención.

—¡Angela, mamá tuvo un accidente! —gritó Mikey por el pasillo y escuchó a Angela tropezar en su camino de regreso a la sala apurada.

—Cariño, no tuve un accidente. El bebé ya viene. Se me rompió la fuente.

**x-x-x**

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, luego de vestir apurada a Bella, ya había dilatado cuatro centímetros y progresaba con rapidez. Angela se puso casi de inmediato al teléfono intentando localizar a Edward para informarle que Bella estaba en labor. Mikey estaba sentado emocionado junto a ella con la cámara de vídeo, concentrándose para mantenerla firme y en su madre mientras esperaba que su abuela viniera por él.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Papá no se perderá de nada. Le va a encantar esto —dijo orgulloso.

—Estoy segura de que sí, cariño —respondió Bella respirando lentamente al sentir que otra contracción se iba, justo entonces Angela regresó a la habitación con más hielo—. ¿Te respondió?

Angela se sentó en la orilla de la cama y asintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice que te ama y te llamará lo más pronto posible.

—Dios. Odiaría tener al bebé antes de que él supiera que ya estaba en labor. Y no sé cuánto tiempo más va a aguantar este bebé. O yo —dijo Bella, apretando la mandíbula y apretando con fuerza los puños al sentir otra contracción—. Dios, ¿dónde está Sarah? Y también necesito al doctor.

Angela estiró una mano y presionó el botón junto a Bella, y luego le ofreció la mano a Mikey.

—Ven, cariño. Veamos si podemos encontrar a la abuela.

—Pero, ¿y mamá? —preguntó Mikey arrugando la frente, poniendo su mano libre en la de Bella—. Estará sola, ¿y quién va a sostener la cámara?

Bella apretó gentilmente sus deditos, recuperando el aire al final de otra contracción.

—No te preocupes, cariño. El doctor llegará pronto y Angela regresará luego de que encuentres a la abuela. No nos perderemos la llegada del bebé para papá.

—Bien —Mikey suspiró y dejó la cámara en la mesa junto a su cama. Angela lo cargó para que se arrodillara junto a su madre, le dio un beso y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Te amo, mami.

—También te amo, corazón —respondió Bella, abrazándolo con un brazo mientras que con el otro le hacía un gesto a Angela para que se lo llevara cuando llegara la enfermera—. Sé bueno, y recuerda que pronto serás hermano mayor.

Mikey se apartó con una enorme sonrisa, poniendo su manita en su vientre.

—Te veré pronto, bebé.

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron ligeramente cuando él se agachó y besó su estómago, para luego bajarse de la cama y tomar la mano de Angela. En cuanto salieron de la habitación, ella soltó el gemido de dolor que había estado conteniendo mientras él estaba presente y miró a la enfermera.

—Necesito pujar. De verdad, de verdad, necesito pujar. Las mujeres que eligen hacer esto de manera natural están locas.

—Eso me dicen todo el tiempo —respondió la enfermera con una risita al ponerse los guantes y acomodarse al final de la cama para examinar a Bella—. Oh, en serio está lista, ya está coronando y todo. Ya viene el doctor, así que vamos a prepararla.

Las lágrimas de Bella comenzaron a salir cuando dejó caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Estaba a punto de convertirse en madre por segunda vez y la comprensión de esto le llegó de golpe. Pasó la mano sobre su estómago, acariciándolo por última vez. Sin contar lo incómoda que había estado durante las últimas semanas, iba a extrañar estar embarazada. Estar acostada en las noches sintiendo al bebé moverse y viendo los golpes alzarse con cada patada y cada codazo; el no sentirse completamente sola en las noches, incluso con Edward a miles de millas de distancia. Estaba lista para finalmente cargar a su bebé, pero no para que todo terminara tan pronto.

—Bueno, Bella, escuché que el pequeño está listo para hacer su entrada triunfal —dijo el Doctor Clearwater al entrar en la habitación—. ¿Cómo está la mamá?

Bella respiró profundamente intentando componerse, pero sólo pudo asentir cuando otra contracción la golpeó.

_Angela, ¿dónde demonios estás? _Pensó para sí misma, apretando la sábana en sus puños.

—Bien, Mikey está con Sarah y… oh Dios mío, ¿ya es hora? —jadeó Angela sin aliento al entrar corriendo en la habitación, y agrandó los ojos cuando la enfermera levantó las piernas de Bella en los estribos. Los ojos de Bella se movieron hacia Angela con una mirada que gritaba "¿Cuál fue tu primera pista, genio?" y ella no pudo evitar reírse, pero se apuró a rodear la cama para agarrar la cámara—. Bueno, Mikey olvidó apagarla, así que Edward tendrá un primer plano de una pared parlante por un rato. ¿Quieres decir algo antes de que todo empiece?

Bella alzó la vista y encontró a Angela señalándola directamente con la cámara; asintió.

—Edward, te amo y te extraño muchísimo. Y voy a detenerme aquí antes de empezar a maldecir.

Angela y la enfermera se rieron mientras el doctor se acomodaba en un taburete a los pies de Bella.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Descubramos si es rosa o azul, ¿lista?

**x-x-x**

El corazón de Edward se aceleró desde el momento en que recibió el mensaje de Angela diciéndole que Bella estaba en labor, esa ansiedad nerviosa le hacía casi imposible estarse quieto. Más que en cualquiera otra de sus partidas, él deseaba estar en casa con ella para sostener su mano mientras traía a su bebé al mundo.

_Voy a ser papá_, pensó para sí mismo cuando finalmente se sentó, mirando la pantalla de su celular. Quería llamarle, decirle él mismo que la amaba, pero sabía que tendría que esperar. Sus pensamientos se movieron hacia Mikey y sonrió al imaginar lo emocionado que debía estar en ese momento.

Por mucho que quería que Edward estuviera con Bella y fuera su papá, también se emocionó al descubrir que iba a ser hermano mayor, después de todo _fue_ su deseo de cumpleaños. También había intentando convencer a sus padres, durante las últimas semanas, de descubrir el sexo del bebé y se frustró un poco cuando ambos se negaron a ceder. Era una sorpresa positiva que ambos querían vivir y saborear en sus vidas. Y dentro de pocas horas, todos sabrían si iban a llevar a casa a una pequeñita o un pequeñito. Hijo o hija, era irrelevante para Edward, iría a casa con su primer bebé, con su familia completa.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, su teléfono vibró en su mano y levantó la vista viendo a sus compañeros soldados sentados alrededor de él, todos con similares expresiones de ansiedad. Incluido Eric, el esposo de Angela.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ábrelo! —dijo Eric emocionado, agitando la mano en señal de ánimo.

El agarré que Edward tenía en el teléfono era tembloroso, tragó la saliva y cerró los ojos preparándose cuando presionó la tecla para revelar el mensaje que le esperaba. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir de nuevo los ojos y leer las palabras en la pantalla.

_Bailey Renee Cullen. 6lbs, 12 oz*. Absolutamente hermosa._

Abajo estaba la primera foto de su pequeña, sus manitas estaban presionadas en su rostro, y una carcajada de felicidad escapó de él al presionar sus labios contra el teléfono.

—Entonces… ¿es Renee o Carlisle? —preguntó Eric, inclinándose hacia enfrente con los codos en las rodillas y los ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando Bella y Edward discutieron sobre nombres a través del email, decidieron que el primer nombre sería unisex. Sólo el segundo nombre distinguiría el género cuando él se enterara; Carlisle por el papá de él para un niño, Renee por la mamá de ella para una niña. Y él había compartido esa información con unos cuantos de su unidad.

—Renee. Es Renee —respondió Edward emocionado, luchando contra las lágrimas que se formaron en sus ojos—. Tengo una hija.

—¡Ujuuu! —gritó Eric junto con los otros tres hombres que lo rodeaban, poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano a Edward. Luego de pararse para darle un firme apretón, Edward regresó su mirada hacia la foto en la pantalla. Sus largos y delicados deditos marcaban hendiduras en sus mejillas, tenía un sedoso cabello oscuro en su cabecita y unos hermosos labios llenitos fruncidos con fuerza—. Felicidades, amigo. Ahora ve a llamar a tu esposa.

Edward sonrió y asintió, alejándose para marcar el número del hospital que Angela le había dado. Le dolía el pecho a causa de su retumbante corazón mientras esperaba que la llamara se conectara, hasta que éste se alzó por su garganta cuando finalmente escuchó su voz responder en la línea con un cansado "Hola".

—Hola amor. ¿De verdad ya está aquí? —respondió Edward pasándose la mano por los labios.

—Sí. ¿La viste? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

—Sí, la vi. Es perfecta —dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa—. Te amo muchísimo.

—¿Es papá? ¿Es papá, mamá? —escuchó que decía la voz de Mikey desde el otro lado antes de que ella pudiera responder—. Mamá, ¿es papá?

Edward se rió ante esa vocecita ansiosa que incrementó en volumen cuando ella lo confirmó. Se escuchó un sonido sordo cuando Mikey tomó el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído.

—Hola campeón. ¿Cómo se siente ser hermano mayor?

—Bien. Supongo que es bonita. Para ser niña —respondió Mikey, y la emoción se encontraba tejida con ese toque de decepción. Bailey no fue ese hermanito que él tanto quería—. Llora muy fuerte. Te extraño, papá. ¿Puedes venir a casa ya?

—En unas semanas más, peque. Pero estoy muy emocionado por verlos a ti, a mamá y a tu hermanita —dijo Edward, escuchando como Mikey suspiraba al otro lado—. Se pasará muy rápido el tiempo, y tú estarás muy ocupado ayudando a mamá con la bebé. Necesito que las cuides mucho por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, lo haré, papá —respondió Mikey en voz baja—. Mami dice que quiere hablar contigo de nuevo. Te amo.

—También te amo. Te veré muy pronto. —Con un último "bien" de Mikey, se escuchó el sonido sordo de nuevo cuando le regresó el teléfono a Bella—. Supongo que de verdad quería ese hermanito, ¿eh?

Bella se rió suavemente en respuesta.

—Sí, pero se hará a la idea. Sé que no tienes mucho tiempo, sólo quería decirte que te amo.

—También te amo, Bella. Y gracias —respondió Edward, cerrando los ojos para contener las lágrimas que estaban brotando—. Eres mi héroe, amor.

—Y tú el mío. Cuídate. Te estaremos esperando.

* * *

*3.06 kilogramos

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Las primeras semanas que siguieron a la llegada de Bailey fueron interesantes, por decir poco. Mikey había estado más bullicioso de lo normal, ansioso por la llegada de Edward y también acostumbrándose al concepto de ser hermano mayor y de una _hermana_. No hizo secreta su decepción porque Bailey no fuera niño, y durante los primeros días Bella había estado preocupada sobre cómo se iba a portar él con ella cuando llegaran a casa. Al principio sí parecía estar un poco distante, hasta que inesperadamente ella lo encontró de pie junto a la cuna de Bailey con el brazo estirado entre los barrotes, susurrándole mientras jugaba con sus deditos. A pesar de que ella estaba llorando, él seguía acariciándole el pie y le decía que todo estaría bien. Hasta que vio a Bella de pie en el arco de la puerta y fingió una mirada de molestia, apartando rápidamente la mano de ella y saliendo a pisotones del cuarto.

Fue una escena que se hizo más frecuento, sin importar lo mucho que insistiera Mikey en que un niño no lloraría tanto. Bailey estaba siendo más renegona de lo que Bella recordaba que había sido él, y si Mikey no estaba durmiendo, siempre era el primero en responder a su llanto. Aunque al igual que en la primera ocasión, en cuanto Bella estaba presente, se sonrojaba por haber sido atrapado compartiendo un momento dulce con su hermana y salía de la habitación murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

La única ocasión en que Bailey se calmaba de verdad, aparte de cuando dormía o comía, era cuando escuchaba la voz de su papi a través del teléfono o computadora. Después de tres noches en vela luego de haber sido dada de alta del hospital, Edward llamó para ver cómo estaba, y en el momento en que Bella puso el teléfono en el oído de la bebé que lloraba a gritos, el labio de Bailey dejó de temblar lentamente. Miró sorprendida como la pequeña se quedaba completamente callada durante los dos minutos que Edward habló con ella, y luego fue el turno de Bella para empezar a llorar.

_Malditas hormonas_, pensó intentando calmar su llanto antes de llevarse el teléfono al oído. La preocupación creciente en la voz e su esposo la hizo componerse con más rapidez, le explicó que sólo estaba cansada y más emocional de lo normal. Aunque las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo en cuanto colgó, seguidas de cerca por Bailey.

—Mamá, Bailey está llorando _de nuevo_ —gritó Mikey desde la sala, Bella estaba en la cocina preparándole el lonche.

—Ya sé, cariño. Iré en un segundo. Sólo termina de alistarte para la escuela antes de que Angela llegue —respondió, intentando detener la risa que quería escapar de ella.

—¿_Se supone_ que su cara debe estar así de roja? —preguntó Mikey en voz alta, haciendo que el llanto de Bailey aumentara de volumen también—. Se ve como el abuelo cuando tiré su caja de herramientas en aquella ocasión.

Bella se rió mientras cerraba la bolsa de su lonche y se dirigía a la habitación.

—¿_Tú_ no te pones de mal humor cuando tienes hambre?

Mikey suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Cómo _sabes_ esas cosas, mamá? —murmuró al dirigirse a su habitación para agarrar su mochila.

Bella sonrió y tomó una manta del respaldo del sofá, sentándose antes de levantar a la bebé en brazos.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen las mamis, ¿eh?

Cuando Mikey regresó a la sala, la parte frontal de su madre estaba cubierta con una manta, ocultando a su hermana que estaba pegada a su pecho. Se recargó en el sofá junto a ella con los brazos y una mirada inquieta en el rostro.

—Mamá, algo me molesta.

—Bien, ¿qué es? —preguntó Bella, preparándose para cualquier cosa que pudiera venir de su pequeño.

—¿Por qué está bien que la bebé esté allí cuando solías pegarle a papá por eso?

Bella se tapó la cara con la mano libre y presionó los labios para evitar soltar la carcajada y no sólo molestar a la bebé, sino también avergonzar a su hijo de una vez. _Al parecer nunca estaré _completamente_ preparada para cualquier cosa que salga de su boca_, pensó intentando componerse lo suficiente para hablar. En más de una ocasión, Mikey se había despertado a mitad de la noche mientras veían televisión juntos, que casi inevitablemente siempre escalaba a no prestarle atención a la pantalla en absoluto. Y, naturalmente, el lugar favorito de Edward para "recargar su mano" era su pecho, y probablemente atraía más la atención a esa acción el hecho de que ella siempre le pegaba en la mano, pero era un reflejo que tenía cuando su hijo estaba en la habitación.

Bella se aclaró la garganta lo más suavemente posible antes de regresar su atención a Mikey.

—Pues… verás, Mikey… um… así es como tu hermana come. Pero papá… él… no lo hace así.

Mikey alzó la ceja mientras su madre tartamudeaba durante la explicación, y sonrió ligeramente cuando ella comenzó a sonrojarse. La sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando éste bajó los ojos de nuevo hacia la manta que cubría a Bailey.

—¿Por qué yo usé biberón?

Bella lo miró, pasándole la mano por el cabello mientras la mirada de él se entristecía.

—¿Qué?

—En todas las fotos tengo un biberón —respondió con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh. Es sólo porque estábamos en público, cariño. También te daba de comer de esta forma —le dijo Bella para tranquilizarlo; _esa_ sí era una pregunta que llevaba semanas esperando, aunque no de esa manera. Con toda la atención concentrada en la bebé, Mikey no había actuado tan inquisitivo como siempre cuando se trataba de hacerle preguntas, y en lugar de eso actuaba de maneras diferentes. Así que, a pesar del tema que trataban ahora, era un alivio ver que de alguna manera regresaba a su actitud de siempre. Pero fue su comportamiento casi de rechazo lo que la tomó por sorpresa, como si tratara a Bailey diferente de cómo lo había tratado a él cuando era un bebé.

—Oh Dios mío, ¡lamento muchísimo llegar tarde, Bella! —anunció Angela al entrar de golpe por la puerta momentos más tarde, sin aliento y completamente agotada—. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer esta mañana, y luego mi carro no encendía porque se quedó sin gasolina, y ahora Mikey va a llegar tarde a la escuela y en serio lo lamento mucho.

Bella se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza mientras Angela hablaba sin respiración antes de soltar un pesado suspiro, levantando un mechón que colgaba frente a su cara. Era tan raro verla desquiciada por algo; siempre estaba calmada, actuaba con lógica en todo.

Mikey miró a las dos mujeres antes de enderezarse y quedar de frente a Angela.

—Está bien, Ang. De todas formas estaba hablando con mami.

Angela miró a Bella, que seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, y ésta musitó un "no preguntes, te cuento después".

—Bien entonces. ¿Estamos listos para irnos?

—Sí, supongo —suspiró y se echó la mochila en la espalda, se dirigió a la puerta lanzando una breve mirada hacia atrás—. Nos vemos después de la escuela, mamá. Adiós Bailey.

Bella lo vio salir frente a Angela y estuvo atenta ante el sonido de las dos puertas cerrándose antes de levantar la manta para ver a su hija.

—Bueno, tu hermano se ve un poco triste, pequeña. Creo que deberíamos llevarte a conocer a tu papi y así darle una sorpresa a Mikey cuando llegue a casa. ¿Qué dices?

Bailey gorgoteó suavemente, removiéndose en los brazos de Bella, y su rostro comenzó a contorsionarse, la señal precursora a su inminente llanto.

—Bien, vayamos a ponernos bonitas para papi —dijo Bella de prisa, levantándose del sofá y apurándose por el pasillo.

**x-x-x**

La anticipación era insoportable, más que en cualquier otra de las veces en que Bella tuvo que pararse afuera del hangar, esperando el primer vistazo del avión que al fin traía a cientos de soldados a casa con sus familias y amigos. Sabía que eso en gran parte se debía a los cambios que habían ocurrido desde la última vez que había estado allí esperando a Edward; iba a recibir a su _esposo_ en casa, Mikey no tenía ni idea, agregándole también la niña que estaba fuertemente acurrucada en sus brazos.

Angela saltaba junto a ella, frotaba las manos y les soplaba para calentarlas con su aliento. Eric también iba a venir a casa, y Bella sabía que el sonrojo rosa en las mejillas de Angela no se debía completamente al frío; igual que ella, ellos tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo como marido y mujer antes de que él se fuera, y ella estaba ansiando poder pasar ese tiempo solos que había estado en espera desde febrero.

—Vamos, ¿dónde están?

—Actúas como si nunca antes hubieras hecho esto —bromeó Bella, y Angela le dio un codazo rodando los ojos—. No eres tú la que tiene los genitales bajo candado por otras dos semanas postparto.

Angela se llevó la mano a la boca para tapar la carcajada que se le había escapado, y luego de calmarse miró a Bailey, que milagrosamente seguía dormía.

—Pero, ¿podría haber _alguna otra_ bienvenida que superara esto?

La sonrisa de Bella se estiró lentamente por sus labios al ver a su pequeña.

—No, no lo creo. Entre ella y Mikey, tendré suerte si veo _un poco_ a mi esposo en las siguientes dos semanas.

—¿Qué le _pasaba _a Mikey esta mañana? Estaba muy… apagado —preguntó Angela con un suspiro.

—Eran sólo celos de hermano mayor —respondió Bella, dándole a Angela una mirada significativa—. No es nada que una buena dosis de tiempo con papá no pueda remediar, aunque sea un poco. Con toda la emoción de la niña y el alistarnos para la llegada de Edward, creo que se estaba sintiendo un poco olvidado.

—Oh sí, parece que a alguien le vendría muy bien tiempo con papá —acordó Angela, asintiendo antes de que el zumbido que delataba la llegada del avión, junto con el aumento de los gritos de la multitud, sonara a su alrededor. Ambas alzaron la vista y se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, permitiendo finalmente que la realidad se asentara.

Dentro del avión estaban las piezas faltantes de sus corazones; la espera había terminado. Estaban en casa y antes de que se dieran cuenta, ellos estarían a salvo en sus brazos. Bella temblaba al ver el avión descender lentamente y aterrizar. Sintió que el brazo de Angela le rodeaba los hombros mientras que el avión se detenía.

Bailey comenzó a despertarse y su labio inferior tembló ante el aumento de sonido, y Bella la meció ligeramente.

—Mira, bebé. ¡Es papá!

_Edward está en casa. Edward está_ en casa, pensaba una y otra vez, como si necesitara confirmar que en esta ocasión no estaba soñando. Las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro comenzaron a enfriarse y escocerle la piel, haciéndola reír sin aliento. Incluso se puso de puntillas para ver más allá de las banderas y carteles que estaban agitando; sentía anticipación al ver la puerta abrirse y el mar de camuflaje verde que salió casi a reventar.

—¡Oh Dios mío, ahí vienen! —gritó Angela, moviendo a Bella hacia un lado donde tenía una mejor vista a través de la multitud.

Los ojos de Bella miraron cada cabeza que aparecía, intentando encontrar el color bronce único del cabello de Edward, pero fue su mirada lo que ella encontró primero, y su inconfundible sonrisa.

—¡Eric! —exclamó Angela cuando finalmente ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus amadas. Corrió hacia él y saltó en sus brazos que la esperaban.

Aunque Bella apenas notó la ausencia de su amiga junto a ella mientras sus ojos acuosos miraban la figura alta y distintiva de su esposo moviéndose entre la multitud hacia ó un sollozo, incapaz de aguantar un momento más y obligó a sus temblorosas piernas a avanzar directo a sus brazos. Su brazo libre le rodeó la espalda agarrando con fuerza un puño de su chaqueta en la mano y presionó la mejilla contra su pecho; sintió como él presionaba sus cálidos labios en su frente.

—Estás aquí. De verdad estás aquí —lloró Bella con una sonrisa tan grande que dolía, y alzó la cabeza para recibir un beso firme de él.

Bailey comenzó a sollozar con más insistencia entre ellos hasta que soltó el llanto, y Edward recargó su frente contra la de su esposa. Había soñado con este momento desde que Bella le dijo que estaba embarazada, y más aún cada vez que miraba la foto de su hermosa pequeñita en cada oportunidad que tenía mientras estaba allá. Ella era tan pequeña y hermosa, y ahora estaba justo frente a él; casi tenía miedo de bajar la vista, aterrorizado porque fuera a desaparecer junto con Bella.

—Abre los ojos, papi, y conoce a tu hija —dijo Bella, su voz temblaba, se sacudía con las fuertes emociones del momento. Él le hizo caso de manera lenta, mirando primero a su mujer antes de que, finalmente, sus ojos bajaran a la pequeña bebé entre ellos.

—Oh Dios mío —exhaló Edward pesadamente cuando ella le dejó la bebé en brazos, y él inmediatamente presionó sus labios en la frente de Bailey—. Bailey, Bailey. Mi hermosa Bailey.

Bella los observó a ambos recargando la cabeza en el brazo de él, no quería dejar de tocarlo, pero aún así permitiéndole tener sus primeros momentos con su hija. Bailey siguió hipando ante el sonido de la voz de su padre, pero sus grandes ojos verdes azulados estaban bien abiertos y lo miraban, y el momento era tan irreal que trajo más lágrimas a los ojos de Bella.

Había sobrepasado todo lo que ella había imaginado que sería este momento: ver que Edward estaba visiblemente embelesado con su pequeñita, atrapado en la sensación de por fin poder cargarla.

—He esperado mucho tiempo para conocerte, ángel —dijo Edward suavemente y luego giró su vista hacia Bella, rozando los labios de ella con los suyos.

—Vamos a casa. Alguien más llegará en unas horas, alguien que ha estado esperándote con _nada_ de paciencia —murmuró Bella contra él con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Edward sonrió, reticentemente le regresó Bailey a Bella con un último beso en su pequeña frente, y se echó la maleta al hombro antes de envolver su otro brazo alrededor de su esposa. Él sentía una ansiedad nerviosa por regresar a casa después de estar lejos por tanto tiempo, todo estaba diferente a como era antes de que se fuera, pero también estaba aliviado de estar de regreso con su familia, y ansiaba poder seguir avanzando finalmente.

**x-x-x**

Esa tarde Mikey iba sentado en el asiento trasero del carro de Angela mientras ella luchaba por contener la sonrisa, no quería alertarlo de que esto fuera algo más que sólo un viaje de la escuela a la casa. Aunque ella no estaba muy segura de que él hubiera notado mucho de ese día. Tenía los ojos pegados a su regazo, tocando las bolitas de algodón que estaban pegadas al dibujo Navideño que había hecho ese día en la clase de arte para dárselo a Edward cuando éste regresara a casa. Era obvio lo lejanos que estaban sus pensamientos, y si ella no supiera que iba a pasar en pocos minutos, puede que más bien hubiera estado luchando contra la urgencia de llorar.

Él extrañaba muchísimo a Edward, y ella podía recordar lo largas que parecían ser las ausencias de su padre cuando ella tenía la edad de Mikey: un año bien podía parecer diez. Las llamadas y las cartas eran geniales, pero no había nada como tener a papá en casa para que le leyera historias antes de dormir, o despertarse los domingos en la mañana con el olor de los panqués que él preparaba. O ser capaz de abrazarlo cada vez que ella quería, inhalando ese aroma de loción y _papá_, en lugar de oler el fuerte aroma del frasco cuando él no estaba. O ver su sonrisa de orgullo en la audiencia durante uno de los recitales a los que sí había podido asistir.

_Nada_ se comparaba con tener a papá en _casa_.

Cuando Angela se estacionó en el camino de entrada, Mikey comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón rutinariamente y estiró la mano para recoger su mochila del suelo, y ella no pudo contener más su sonrisa de emoción.

—Oye, Mikey, ¿qué es eso que está en el porche?

Mikey suspiró, seguro era otra caja del cartero, su madre la agarraría y correría por el pasillo para esconderla rápidamente en su habitación. La época Navideña es una _tortura _cuando tienes seis años, el que jugara contigo era simplemente _malvado_. Cuando finalmente alzó la vista para ver, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Papá?

La sonrisa de Edward creció al ver la expresión de Mikey desde su lugar en los escalones de entrada, haciendo que valiera más la pena el haber tenido que esperar que llegara a casa de la escuela. Por mucho que había estado ansioso para conocer a su hija, la separación de Mikey había sido igual de dolorosa, e incrementaba con cada uno de sus suspiros de decepción cada vez que Edward no podía decirle cuándo iba a regresar a casa, o al ver sus ojos tristes por la webcam. Luchó por mantener la compostura, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y extendió sus brazos expectantes al pequeño que seguía congelado en el carro.

Angela se giró en su asiento para verlo y miró que su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar. Casi podía ver los engranes dando vueltas en su cabeza con sus rápidos pensamientos. _¿D__e verdad está aquí? Si salgo de este carro, ¿mi papá desaparecerá? _Se movió hacia atrás para poner la mano en su pierna y darle gentiles palmadas, pero los ojos de él no se movieron.

—Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte aquí o a ir con él?

Mikey sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y Angela miró a Edward, encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward se paró de los escalones y se acercó al carro, Mikey lo miró todo el tiempo. Abrió la puerta y se agachó junto al pequeño, cuyas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

—Hola cariño. ¿Vas a salir para saludarme?

Mikey sollozó y sacudió de nuevo la cabeza.

—No.

El corazón de Edward decayó un poco al ver que al parecer sus peores miedos se habían materializado frente a sus ojos. ¿Mikey estaba enojado con él por estar lejos tanto tiempo? ¿O quizá porque no le dijo que iba a llegar hoy? Por todo lo que había escuchado de otros padres militares, sabía que la reacción de cada hijo ante la llegada de mamá o papá a casa podía diferir de ausencia en ausencia, pero la expresión de Mikey era irreconocible.

—Bien, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué?

—Porque desaparecerás como cuando estoy dormido —respondió Mikey, y las últimas palabras fueron ahogadas en un sollozo. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos cuando empezó a llorar más fuerte.

Edward apenas pudo contener sus propias lágrimas cuando se puso en pie y levantó el tembloroso cuerpo de Mikey del carro, lo tomó en brazos mientras el pequeño susurraba "por favor, sé real" una y otra vez en su oído.

—Estoy aquí, Mikey. No iré a ninguna parte.

Los sollozos de Mikey se intensificaron al rodear el cuello de Edward con los brazos, lo apretó con fuerza y enterró el rostro en la chaqueta de camuflaje. No le importaba quién pudiera mirarlo, o si se le quedaban viendo o no; no iba a soltarlo.

Bella los veía desde la puerta, sostenía a Bailey y no se molestaba con detener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. No sabía qué pensar al ver que Mikey no corrió directo a Edward desde el momento en que lo vio, siendo que en el pasado hacía eso siempre que él llegaba a casa. Incluso si sólo se ausentaba un par de días o semanas mientras hacía algún entrenamiento, o algo más que lo hiciera irse, Mikey se iluminaba en cuando él regresaba y nunca vacilaba en saltar a los brazos del hombre.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, y eso se hacía más claro con cada segundo que pasaba. Ya no sólo era Edward; ahora era _papá_.

Fue el deseo que Mikey pidió la Navidad anterior y se había hecho realidad, y fue más de lo que cualquiera de ellos pudo haber imaginado. Tenía un papá que lo amaba, que hacía sonreír a su mamá y por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, le dio una hermanita que, después de todo, no resulto _tan_ mala. Y cuando Navidad volviera a llegar la siguiente semana, él tendría todo lo que había deseado este año también: su papá en casa y su familia finalmente junta.

**x-x-x**

Más tarde esa noche, Edward estaba acostado en la cama mirando a su hija mientras ésta hacia gorgoritos y se movía junto a él. Era la primera oportunidad que tenía para pasar tiempo de verdad con ella desde esa tarde. Él pasó todo el día con Mikey en su regazo, el pequeño incluso se negó a dejarlo durante la cena. Edward se lo permitió sólo por esa noche, poniéndose al corriente de todas las cosas que se había perdido durante esos diez meses en ultramar. Platicó con él, vieron una película en la televisión, e incluso le leyó hasta que, de mala gana, Mikey se quedó dormido en su pecho.

Cuando finalmente Bella levantó al pequeño para acostarlo, Edward se dirigió a su habitación para encontrar a Bailey completamente despierta y pateando alternativamente sus pies mientras él le hablaba. Por primera vez la cargó con nerviosismo por sí mismo, ella se sentía tan pequeña en su agarre, sus manos casi ocupaban todo su cuerpecito. Luego de que él la tuvo segura sobre la cama, comenzó a relajarse un poco y aprovechó el tranquilo momento para verla bien.

Levantando uno de sus puñitos cerrados, él lo abrió lentamente para revelar sus deditos tan largos pero al mismo tiempo pequeños, y besó la punta de cada uno antes de repetirlo también con su otra mano. _Diez dedos perfectos_, pensó para sí e incluso soltó una risita, nunca pensó que un detalle tan pequeño como ese le importaría tanto y le afectaría tan profundamente. Su mano bajó hacia sus pies, y le quitó sus calcetas de encaje rosa lo más delicadamente que pudo para examinarlos también. _Y otros diez deditos perfectos_, agregó acariciándolos con suavidad e inhalando el suave aroma de bebé en su piel, una satisfacción que sólo podía tomar en la privacidad de su propia casa; a pesar de saber muy bien que no era el primer padre del mundo que hacía eso.

Estaba consciente que convertirse en padre sería algo poderoso; tan sólo las experiencias del último año con Mikey eran prueba de ello. Y pensó que lo había sentido todo el día que nació Bailey al ver su foto, pero no había sido ni la mitad de ello.

Él había formado la mitad de esta hermosa niña que estaba junto a él. Sonaba como el cliché más grande del mundo en su cabeza al pensar que ella de verdad era la cosa más perfecta que había hecho en toda su vida. Todos los logros que había cometido durante su carrera no podían superar el orgullo que sentía en ese momento. Ansiaba ver esos piecitos crecer y dar sus primeros pasos, ver su personalidad desarrollarse y observar en quién se convertiría ella. ¿Sería como su hermano; audaz, inquisitiva y parlanchina? ¿O tímida y callada como su madre? ¿O reservada e introvertida como él? Definitivamente esperaba que no fuera esto último. Ya podía ver mucho de Bella en su físico, desde sus labios llenos hasta los indicios de rizos en las puntas de su cabello. Pero aún así, incluso a miles de millas de distancia, él podía ver que en definitiva ella ya era una niña de papá, y sería difícil para él no estar envuelto fuertemente alrededor de su dedito.

—Te amo muchísimo, cielo. Papi está muy feliz de estar en casa —susurró Edward contra su pie antes de recostar la cabeza sobre el brazo que tenía doblado junto a ella, tranzando su nariz y boca con la punta de su dedo.

—Nunca pensé que no me sentiría celosa al atrapar a mi esposo en la cama con otra mujer —dijo Bella suavemente con una sonrisa desde la puerta, donde había estado parada durante varios minutos mirando el intercambio entre Edward y su hija.

Edward echó la cabeza atrás para verla y rodó los ojos, riéndose entre dientes.

—Muy graciosa, amor.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente junto a las piernas de él, poniendo la mano sobre su pantalón al ver el indicio de lágrimas en sus ojos, a pesar de lo mucho que él intentaba por no demostrarlo. La mano de ella se alzó lentamente para pasársela por el cabello, no quería asustarlo a él o a Bailey con movimientos repentinos, y él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—Cariño, ¿pasa algo?

Edward apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza, regresando la vista a Bailey.

—No. Es que ha sido un día abrumador. Entre verte, pasar la tarde con Mikey y ahora estos momentos con Bailey, apenas me doy cuenta de que en realidad estoy en casa. Abrumador de _buena _manera, pero no deja de ser abrumador.

Bella se acostó detrás de él, poniendo su mano en su brazo y besando su hombro con los ojos pegados también en su hija.

—Y nosotros estamos muy felices de que estés aquí —susurró ella contra su camiseta, las lágrimas desbordándose por millonésima vez en ese día. Él estaba en sus brazos, podía sentirlo y olerlo, y estaban disfrutando de ese momento con la bebita que crearon juntos. A pesar de eso, cuando él giró la cabeza para besarle ligeramente la sien, ella pudo sentir lo exhausto que estaba a través de ese gesto; sin duda alguna, el cambio de horario y el largo vuelo le estaban pasando factura.

—De acuerdo, cariño, creo que es hora de dejar que papá descanse y de tomar nuestro baño.

Edward asintió y sonrió con tristeza. Se sintió fuera de sintonía con lo que parecía ser el flujo natural de las cosas al ver a Bella levantar a Bailey y cargarla fuera de la habitación. Él sabía que tenía que darle tiempo; que todo era nuevo para él mientras que ella llevaba casi cuatro semanas haciendo todo con la niña. Tomaría tiempo y paciencia de su parte para conseguir esa facilidad con que ella manejaba a su hija. La inquietud colisionó con su cansancio, y mientras que su mente le decía que era hora de estar despierto y no se callaba, su cuerpo le rogaba por que se relajara. Incluso cuando intentó cerrar los ojos, se encontró sentado de nuevo, ansioso por moverse. Podía escuchar a Bella tarareando desde el baño con los gorgoritos de Bailey acompañándola y el ocasional chapoteó de agua. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta del baño, viéndolas en silencio durante unos minutos.

Él observó a su esposa de pie junto a la tina blanca para bebé que estaba en el mostrador del baño junto al lavamanos, medio hablándole, medio cantándole a su pequeña, y pasando una esponja verde clarito por sus brazos. Era una de las combinaciones de sonidos e imágenes más tranquilizadoras que había experimentado, y se encontró acercándose lentamente hasta que estuvo justo detrás de ella, puso las manos en su cintura y los labios en su hombro.

Bella jadeó suavemente, haciendo que Edward la mirara de repente, sólo para encontrarla con la vista en Bailey y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Él siguió su mirada hacia la bebé, y su boquita rosa formó un perfecto círculo con sus ojitos pegados en él.

—¿Es papi?

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento, volviendo a recargar el rostro en el hombro de Bella. _Papi_ era un término que había sido usando más veces de las que podía contar por todos, incluido él mismo, en los últimos meses. Pero no fue hasta ese instante en que verdaderamente se hizo real para él.

Era papá en cada sentido de la palabra; tenía una familia con su esposa e hijos. Nunca jamás regresaría a una casa vacía luego de sus ausencias o incluso al final del día. No habrían más tardes con el silencio rodeándolo y volviéndolo loco hasta el punto de necesitar un escape. Tenía un propósito por el cual trabajar, por el cual pelear y volver a casa, más que nunca antes, cuando no lo creía posible. Y esa idea trajo consigo un sentimiento muy inesperado, completa y absoluta paz.

Edward levantó la cara para ver a Bella y la besó suavemente cuando ella giró la cabeza al ver que él se quedó callado un latido más de lo esperado.

—¿Te molesta si papá ayuda?

Los labios de Bella se estiraron en una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza, tomó su mano y dejó en ella la esponja. Bañaron juntos a su bebé con las manos unidas, absorbiendo cada sonido y cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Media hora después, estaban acostados en la cama con Bailey entre ellos, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y Edward siguió estudiándola. Cada dedo y cada pestaña, su naricita y orejitas… tan delicadas, él tenía miedo de romperla de verdad si la tocaba con demasiada rudeza. Se había perdido de tanto... Él se fue antes de que ella estuviera completamente concebida y ella nació antes de que él pudiera regresar para sentirla moverse dentro de su madre. Él apenas podía ver la evidencia de lo que quedó del embarazo en Bella, aparte de su rostro y sus caderas ligeramente más llenas y, por supuesto, sus pechos. Se sentía agradecido que al menos la tecnología le había permitido verla a distancia mientras su bebé crecía dentro de ella, pero se perdió de todo el embarazo y el nacimiento de su primer bebé.

Bella notó el incremento de la distancia en los ojos de Edward al ver a Bailey, parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Aunque cuando los cerró con fuerza y presionó sus labios en el suave cabello de su hija, Bella pudo ver el tormento pasar a través de su esposo. Le permitió alargar el beso en la bebé por un momento antes de pasar la mano por su hombro.

—Bien, es hora de decir buenas noches, papi.

Edward suspiró suavemente cuando ella levantó a Bailey de la cama, caminó hasta su cuna y la acostó para luego girarse de nuevo hacia él.

—Tengo algo para ti —susurró, llamando de nuevo su atención y sonriendo al abrir la puerta del armario. Ella desapareció dentro y él se sentó con una expresión de desconcierto en el rostro, hasta que ella salió alzando un molde de su vientre frente a ella. Él abrió los ojos como platos al moverlos sobre el molde de yeso antes de encontrarse con los de ella—. Fue idea de Angela. Dijo que muchas mujeres lo hacen cuando sus esposos están lejos. Para capturar el momento, por así decirlo. Y apenas logramos terminarlo porque no había pasado ni media hora cuando ya iba de camino al hospital.

—¿Ésta eras tú? —preguntó Edward con voz de asombro, deslizándose por la cama y estirando vacilante la mano para tocarlo. Presionó la palma en la superficie, cerró los ojos e imaginó, como lo había hecho infinidad de veces, que pasaba su mano sobre su hinchado vientre. Casi podía imaginar la sensación del bebé moviéndose bajo su toque, pero estaba muy duro, muy frío. Ella se acercó a él, pero sus ojos no se abrieron hasta que sus dedos se toparon con un borde distintivo de una mano mucho más pequeña en un lado. La cubrió con la suya y pasó su pulgar sobre los dedos.

—Mikey.

—Sí, quería estar involucrado. Fue algo especial para su papá —respondió Bella, mirando a Edward de cerca, intentando descifrar la emoción que estaba allí, pero su rostro y sus ojos transmitían una variedad tan extensa que era difícil descifrarla. Quería tanto reconectarse con él como pareja, sentirlo cerca de nuevo como antes de que se fuera. No dudaba que la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero aunque llevaban diez meses casados, ella seguía sintiendo los nervios de recién casada con él. Era más diferente pensar en él como su esposo teniéndolo sentado frente a ella, que lo era viéndolo a través de una webcam o el teléfono. Se sentía más real, más angustiante, y en muchas maneras sentía que él era un extraño para ella a pesar de llevar años conociéndolo y de tener una hija con él, y odiaba eso. Detestaba el sentir que no podía leerlo como debería poder una esposa, causando que se sintiera más ansiosa.

—¿Te gusta?

Edward miró a Bella, notó que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y esa tensa sonrisa llena de nervios. Puso las manos a cada lado del molde con gentileza y lo sacó de su agarre, lo dejó sobre la cómoda antes de sentarse junto a ella a los pies de la cama. Durante todo el día ella había aparentado tanta fortaleza y confianza, pero él rápidamente se dio cuenta de la razón tras de ello. Bella había estado en su elemento con los niños, en "modo mamá". Pero ahora que los niños estaban profundamente dormidos, ambos estaban en territorio que había sido desconocido para ambos durante tanto tiempo; tiempo a solas e ininterrumpido entre ellos.

_Es tu esposa_, pensó para sí mismo a modo de reproche. _No todo lo que hagas tiene que ser planeado y calculado. Sólo tócala._

Estiró la mano para rozarle la mejilla con los dedos y los ojos de ella se cerraron ante el contacto, recargándose sutilmente en él. Tan sólo ese pequeño gesto dejó en claro que ella ansiaba por él tanto como él ansiaba por ella, pero cada uno se sentía tan inseguro como el otro sobre cómo restablecer de nuevo esa intimidad entre ellos.

—Me encanta, Bella. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Y _te_ amo.

Finalmente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Bella. Alzó una mano para cubrir la de él y sostenerla contra su piel, y presionó los labios contra su palma.

—Oh, no tienes idea de lo bien que suena oírte decirlo de nuevo. Cuando puedo verte y sentirte aquí conmigo. Te amo muchísimo.

Edward acarició gentilmente su mejilla con el pulgar, de manera lenta acercó sus labios para rozar los de ella, a lo que ella respondió ansiosamente. Parecieron recordar exactamente en el mismo momento que, sin importar lo mucho que extrañaran la cercanía física entre ellos, tenían que esperar. Ella suspiró y recargó su frente con la de él, sus manos le agarraban los hombros con firmeza.

—Van a ser dos semanas muy largas —susurró ella y él respondió con una risita suave el estar de acuerdo—. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

Edward la acercó hasta sentarla en su regazo y la besó de nuevo gentilmente.

—Mucho tiempo. Y justo ahora estaré igual de feliz por abrazarte así, en nuestra cama, durante toda la noche. Te he extrañado, Bella.

—Yo también te he extrañado —murmuró Bella cuando él la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cabecera de la cama. La acostó y se metió detrás de ella, la envolvió en su abrazo y ella se acurrucó contenta contra su pecho. Por primera vez e meses se sentía cálida, segura y completa. Edward estaba en _casa_—. Muchísimo.

* * *

Este es por mucho mi capítulo favorito de toda la historia. Muchas esperaban el regreso de Edward, no sé ustedes, pero a mí me pareció perfecto. Sólo quedan dos capítulos más y terminamos.

Espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por sus comentarios!


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

—Creo que debí pensar mejor esto —dijo Bella. Estaba conteniendo el aliento mientras le hacían los últimos arreglos a su vestido de novia. Había esperado perder más peso del que le quedó por el bebé antes de la recepción que Angela y Mikey llevaban meses planeando. Eso mantuvo temporalmente distraído al pequeño mientras Edward no estaba, y le recordó con mucha insistencia que ellos le prometieron una boda cuando él regresara de Afganistán. Como sea, eso fue antes del embarazo de Bailey, los diez meses separados y las dos semanas extras sin sexo que siguieron la llegada de su esposo a casa, que todavía seguía vigente por unos días más.

Edward había sugerido que esperaran hasta su segunda boda el sábado en la noche, aunque esa mañana su doctor le había dado luz verde para "reasumir actividades maritales". Ella no podía entender cómo o por qué él quería esperar, siendo que ella se había contenido seriamente de arrancarle la ropa cada noche y atacarlo como si fuera un furioso animal.

Ya habían pasado casi once meses desde que ella sintió esa conexión con él y ansiaba su toque de nuevo, pero él parecía vacilante. ¿Era por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que hicieron el amor? ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿O era por ella? ¿Había cambiado tanto que él ya no se sentía físicamente atraído a ella y no quería herir sus sentimientos?

Bella no dudaba ni un poco que Edward amara a sus hijos. Su lazo con Mikey era más fuerte que nunca, incluso con los arranques de enojo del niño de seis años cuando Edward volcaba su atención en Bailey antes de que él estuviera listo para renunciar a su tiempo con papá. Y su hija era la joya del mundo de papá. Él daría su vida por cualquiera de los dos, o por ambos.

Pero con ella, luego de esa primera noche que él estuvo en casa, ella notó una incomodidad en él. Se convenció que probablemente sólo era cuestión de que se ajustara a estar en casa y se acostumbrara a los cambios entre ellos. Incluso se permitió sentir alivio en Navidad cuando Angela y Eric vinieron a celebrar con ellos y los niños. Edward había estado muy cariñoso ese día, tenía el brazo alrededor de ella, estaban sentados en el sofá mientras Mikey hacía el papel de Santa junto al árbol, entregando los regalos. Le sonrió de manera genuina y le dio un suave beso cuando abrió el regalo que ella y los niños le habían dado: una placa de madera oscura con una chapa de bronce que decía "Mejor Papá del Mundo".

Y después, luego de que sus invitados se fueron y los niños se durmieran, ella entró en su habitación usando el regalo que había guardado para esa noche: un camisón de satín negro que le llegaba al muslo. Ella sabía que no podían hacer mucho referente a actividades sexuales, pero quería sentirlo tocarla, que la mirara con la misma mirada de deseo que ella mantuvo guardada en su mente durante todos esos meses que él estuvo lejos. La forma en que lo hacía antes de irse.

Bella gateó sobre la cama intentando seducirlo, le besó el pecho desnudo hasta llegar a sus labios y se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas. Las fuertes manos de él le agarraron la cintura y apretaron con gentileza, se separó del beso y susurró que "no podían". Ella le rogó que tan siquiera la tocara, e incluso intentó complacerlo sólo a él, pero él la detuvo insistiendo en que no sería justo. Y como si fuera una señal, Bailey comenzó a llorar. Él se levantó de la cama y escapó de la habitación con ella en sus brazos.

Lágrimas de rechazo se acumularon en los ojos de Bella al recordar esa noche, aunque intentó mantenerlas a raya.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Bella? Ambos esperan esto con ansias, ¿no? —preguntó Angela con el ceño fruncido, dándole un trago a su café.

—Sí, supongo. Me refiero a que yo sí. Pero esperaba verme un poco mejor para esto, como _debería_ verme en mi boda. No como si quisiera correr hacia el altar para salvar mi dignidad —Bella suspiró pesadamente, bajando la vista a la ondulante tela que rodeaba sus piernas—. Es que… quizá no debí haber elegido algo tan ajustado. Si él no me desea _ahora_, ¿qué va a sentir luego de que vea _esto_ caminando hacia él?

Angela abrió los ojos como platos cuando Bella hizo un gesto señalando su cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

—Bella, detente. Eres hermosa. En este momento podría decirte al menos doce mujeres que _rezarían_ por verse tan bien como tú luego de tener dos hijos. Y ni siquiera me incluyó a mí. No dejes que esos malos sentimientos te ganen. Edward te ama, y si Navidad fue indicación de algo, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por nada.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas que cayeron junto con la declaración de Angela.

—Sé que me ama, Ang. Pero puedes amar a alguien y no _desearlo_ de verdad. Es un marido maravilloso y un increíble padre, no podía haber pedido un hombre mejor que él. Pero nada ha sido lo mismo desde que regresó. Más que _cualquier cosa_ que experimenté con Michael. Me ve diferente, _actúa_ diferente, todo. No sé qué estaba esperando, pero no era esto.

—Bella, sólo dale tiempo. En el último año todo ha avanzado muy rápido entre ustedes, ahora eres su esposa y la madre de su hija. Eso es algo enorme. Incluso sin un bebé, también a Eric le costó tiempo regresar a donde estábamos antes de que se fuera. Sabes tan bien como yo que cada partida deja una marca diferente en ellos —dijo Angela a modo de consuelo, estirando la mano para tomar la de Bella y darle un gentil apretón.

—Espero que tengas razón. No sé qué haría si Edward jamás vuelve a desearme —dijo Bella tristemente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No es sólo por el sexo. Es…

Angela asintió, comprendiendo lo que decía mientras Bella se detenía. Fue como si de repente hubiera recordado que había alguien más en la habitación; la costurera que estaba terminando su vestido.

—Lo sé, Bella. Créeme, todo estará bien.

Bella le dedicó una media sonrisa, pero se quedó en silencio por el resto del ajuste del vestido, y durante la mayor parte del almuerzo que le siguió. _De verdad _esperaba que sólo fuera ella exagerando las cosas.

**x-x-x**

—Entonces, nada de strippers, ¿verdad? —Bella intentó bromear mientras Edward se ponía su chaqueta el viernes en la noche; estaba alistándose para irse a su despedida de soltero.

Él se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, amor. Nada de strippers. Incluso si yo _fuera_ "soltero", ese tipo de cosas no me interesarían. Sólo seremos los chicos y yo, pasaremos un rato divertido y beberemos unas cuantas cervezas. Plática de hombres sobre nuestras esposas. Básicamente una noche de viernes normal.

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron y le tocó gentilmente el brazo.

—Hablar sobre las esposas, ¿eh?

—Mmm-hmm —murmuró Edward, su sonrisa bromista iba creciendo. Y aunque era agradable verlo más relajado y bromeando con ella, esa sensación irracional seguía dentro de ella, señalando que él se veía feliz, pero que aún así se iba a ir.

—No veo el punto en separarnos hasta mañana. Quiero decir, ya estamos casados y todo eso —murmuró ella, pasando los dedos por las solapas de su chaqueta.

—Porque es una tradición y estamos haciendo esto lo más tradicionalmente posible, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Edward gentilmente, deslizando los brazos por su cintura y besándole la punta de la nariz.

—Sí, mamá. Papá no puede verte hasta mañana en tu vestido bonito. ¡Son las _reglas_! —intervino Mikey detrás de ella, donde estaba sentado en el sofá, sacó la lengua por un lado de la boca al regresar su concentración a su videojuego.

—Ves, el jefe ha hablado —Edward se rió divertido y luego la miró de nuevo a los ojos—. Sólo es una noche, cielo. Y eso lo hará feliz.

—Aunque eso elimina por completo el concepto de "sueño de belleza" ya que no dormiré mucho —gruño Bella. Esto fue seguido de un suave suspiro cuando los labios de Edward rozaron gentilmente los suyos.

—_Una_ noche, y luego tendremos el resto del fin de semana para nosotros —susurró recargando su frente contra la de ella.

—Te amo —dijo ella suavemente con un toque de desesperación en su voz mientras se aferraba a la tela con sus manos.

—También te amo, Bella —respondió, pasando las manos por su espalda—. Es mejor que me vaya, se me hace tarde. Te veré en la mañana.

—Bien —suspiró, soltándolo con reticencia y retrocediendo un paso.

Edward se despidió y besó la cabeza de Mikey, pasó gentilmente su mano sobre el cabello de Bailey que estaba dormida en su sillita, y luego salió por la puerta.

Bella miró desde la ventana al carro de Edward al salir y desaparecer por la calle, ya lo extrañaba mucho y temía dormir en su cama esa noche, con el lado de él vacío de nuevo. Ya se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo junto a ella, que incluso una noche sin él a su lado parecía una eternidad.

—Bien, cariño, hora de apagar el juego y alistarte para dormir. Nos espera un gran día mañana.

—¡Pero, mamá, ya casi termino este nivel! —protestó Mikey con un ligero quejido.

—Tu papá va a necesitar que su padrino esté bien descansado mañana. Estoy segura de que puedes terminarlo mañana en la noche en casa de la abuela —respondió Bella, conteniendo una sonrisa triunfante en cuanto vio que su hijo apagaba la consola y corría a su habitación.

—Michael Evan, olvidaste apagar también la televisión —le gritó Bella y suspiró, agarrando el control remoto de la mesa y apagándola.

—¡Perdón mamá! —respondió desde el final del pasillo y Bella se giró para encontrar a una Bailey que ya no dormía mirándola desde su lugar y pateando sus piecitos.

Cargó a la bebé en brazos para llevarla a la habitación y luego la acostó en su cuna, le dio un chupón y rezó que de todas las noches, eligiera esta para que el chupón la arrullara y se durmiera. Le tarareó silenciosamente a su hija y le acarició con ligereza la frente, pero Bailey siguió viéndola con grandes ojos. Los ojos que cada día se parecían más y más a los de su padre. Tan sólo ese pensamiento causó que un toque de soledad apretara el corazón de Bella, mientras que intentaba recordarse que era sólo por una noche. Si sobrevivió a una ausencia de diez meses y un embarazo sin él a su lado, entonces era lo suficientemente fuerte para manejar _una noche_ sola.

—¿Mamá? —la voz de Mikey llamó su atención desde la puerta y ella se giró rápidamente para verlo.

—¿Sí? —respondió intentando componerse lo mejor posible.

—Estaba pensando. ¿Por qué Bailey estará en la boda? Quiero decir, en realidad no puede_ hacer_ nada. ¿Y si empieza a llorar mientras tú y papá se están casando de nuevo? —preguntó Mikey con la nariz arrugada y ladeando la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues porque somos una familia, y tu papá y yo queremos que los dos estén involucrados —respondió Bella sentándose en la orilla de la cama y haciéndole una seña a Mikey para que se acercara—. Porque tú y tu hermana significan todo para nosotros, y de eso se trata la boda, ¿no? De crear recuerdos con las personas que amamos.

—Pero es una bebé. No lo recordará —murmuró con un suspiro, recargándose en el costado de Bella mientras ella le acariciaba ligeramente el cabello.

—No, pero va a ver las fotos cuando crezca, ¿verdad? como las fotos de ti con el abuelo en el lago cuando fuimos a visitarlos y que tú estabas muy pequeño. Eras demasiado joven para recordarlo, pero sabes que estuviste ahí y que te divertiste con tu abuelo —Bella intentó explicarlo y Mikey se acurrucó más con ella—. Y si Bailey comienza a llorar, Angela la tranquilizará.

—Nadie puede tranquilizarla como papá —Mikey suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia la cama—. Extraño a papá.

—¿Quieres que le llame para que regrese? Fue tu idea, sabes —Bella bromeó ligeramente y Mikey sacudió la cabeza. Ella no pudo negar que se sintió un poco decepcionada.

—No, es de mala suerte. No puede verte hasta la boda —replicó Mikey como una grabadora en miniatura, repitiendo las palabras de Angela casi hasta con el mismo tono de voz—. Es que es raro no tenerlo aquí para que me acueste en la noche.

—¿Quieres que te acueste yo? —preguntó Bella besándole el cabello.

Mikey comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y Bella luchó contra el dolor en su corazón hasta que él la miró con sus grandes ojos tristes.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí como antes cuando papá no estaba?

Bella luchó contra las lágrimas en sus ojos al asentir, lo cargó en brazos y lo llevo al lado de Edward de la cama. Lo acostó y luego fue rápidamente al baño para cambiarse, regresó momentos después para encontrar a Mikey casi dormido con la cara acurrucada en la almohada de Edward. Luego de que ella se metió bajo las cobijas junto a él y apagó la luz, él abrió un poco los ojos y la miró.

—Huele a papá —murmuró, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y envolviendo los brazos en el objeto grueso y voluminoso, y suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo sé, cariño —respondió Bella gentilmente, acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido y poco después lo siguió ella.

**x-x-x**

Al día siguiente Angela entró en la casa justo después de la ocho y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un silencio total; un evento muy raro a esa hora en la casa Cullen. Bailey no estaba llorando, Mikey no corrió hacia la puerta para recibirla, y no había señal de Bella haciendo el desayuno en la cocina.

—¿Bella? —llamó suavemente por el pasillo. Caminó hacia la habitación y se asomó por la puerta, y sonrió al ver la imagen que la recibió.

Bella estaba acostada con Bailey entre ella y Mikey en la cama, los tres estaban profundamente dormidos y acurrucados en el que ella sabía era el lado de Edward. Cualquier otro día se hubiera dado la vuelta para permitirles descansar, pero sabía que si no los despertaba, se les haría tarde con todo lo que tenían que hacer para alistarse para la boda.

Angela caminó lentamente hacia la cama y sacudió gentilmente el brazo de Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su alrededor antes de finalmente enfocar a la sonriente mujer sobre ella.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? ¿Me quedé dormida?

—No, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo. Pero creo que eres una de las pocas novias que he conocido que han podido dormir toda la noche antes de su boda —respondió Angela con una pequeña carcajada.

Bella se frotó la cara con ambas manos al sentarse, y luego se pasó los dedos por su cabello enredado.

—No mucho. Bailey se despertó justo antes de media noche y no pude dormirla hasta que la traje a la cama con nosotros. Supongo que ambos extrañaban un poco a papá.

Angela sonrió cuando Bella asintió hacia los niños, acurrucados juntos cerca de la almohada de Edward.

—Pues Eric me llamó justo cuando estaba llegando y dijo que estaban a punto de ir a cortarse el pelo. Así que, ¿por qué no te metes a la ducha mientras yo levanto a los niños y les doy de almorzar?

—Oh, no tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo prepararles la comida —protestó Bella con suavidad, estirando la mano hacia Bailey que comenzaba a moverse.

—Bella, es el día de tu boda. Eso es todo en lo que tienes que concentrarte —respondió Angela, poniendo su mano en el brazo de Bella para detenerla.

—Yo le ayudaré a Angela, mamá —murmuró Mikey contra la almohada con los ojos todavía cerrados y ambas mujeres se rieron entre dientes por lo mucho que se parecía a Edward en ese momento, incluso sin tener ninguna predisposición genética. Su cabello estaba despeinado a causa del sueño, parándose en diferentes direcciones igual que como se le ponía a Edward cuando duraba mucho tiempo sin cortárselo. Frunció los labios gruñonamente al acurrucar más la cara en la almohada y jalar el cobertor sobre su cabeza.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero mantuvo la sonrisa al levantarse de la cama.

—De acuerdo, dormilón. Pero eso significa que tienes que levantarte de la cama.

—Dos minutos más —murmuró Mikey y las dos mujeres se rieron de nuevo.

—Sí, justo ahí esa es influencia de Edward —dijo Bella con un suspiro dramático y se dirigió hacia el pasillo para bañarse.

—Bien, vamos, ustedes dos. Hora de arreglarse para ver a papá —dijo Angela cargando a Bailey en brazos, y eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para que Mikey saltara de la cama y corriera hacia la cocina.

_Oh, la magia de la palabra "Papá"_, musitó Angela en silencio mientras lo seguía.

**x-x-x**

Mientras el agua caía sobre los músculos tensos de Bella, ella permitió que ésta se llevara sus crecientes nervios. Le parecía muy tonto sentirse así; después de todo ya estaban casados. El día era una simple formalidad para mantener la promesa que le hicieron a Mikey de tener una "boda de verdad", como él decía.

Pero también sabía que era mucho más que eso.

Bella quería que fuera un día perfecto. Quería ver a Edward esperándola en el altar, verlo mirarla como si fuera la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Quería quitarse finalmente ese abrumador peso que había estado cargando en los hombros, ese miedo de que ella no le atrajera tanto como antes.

—Detente, Bella. ¡Detente! —siseó para sí misma al cerrar la llave y salir de la ducha.

Luego de secarse y lavarse los dientes —aliviada de que al menos no había despertado con una enorme espinilla en la frente—, se envolvió con una gruesa bata de felpa y salió hacia la cocina. Mikey estaba dejando su tazón de cereal en el fregadero y Bailey estaba gritando emocionada desde su sillita saltarina.

—Bueno, alguien está feliz esta mañana. ¿Qué le pusiste en el biberón? —bromeó Bella al acercarse a Angela, que simplemente rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá, mira! ¡Papá te envió un regalo! —exclamó Mikey, corriendo hacia ella con una pequeña caja negra y una rosa pegada al sobre que contenía una tarjeta.

Angela se encogió de hombros cuando Bella la vio a los ojos; una sonrisa conspiratoria ocupaba su rostro.

—De acuerdo, te conté una mentira blanca. Edward y Eric vinieron a nuestra casa anoche, y los vi antes de venirme esta mañana. Eso fue en venganza por no dejarme hacerte una despedida de soltera.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rió al sentarse, inhaló la suave fragancia de la flor antes de sacar la tarjeta. Era simple y hermosa, rosas blancas cubrían la parte de enfrente y en la parte de arriba se leía "Por el día de nuestra boda" en una elegante caligrafía. Lo abrió esperando encontrar algún poema y un "Con amor, Edward" al final, pero en lugar de eso encontró la letra de él en el espacio en blanco.

_Para mi hermosa esposa,_

_Estoy seguro de que en cuanto te vea hoy, las palabras se me escaparán, y de todas formas sabes que, en tu presencia, nunca soy bueno con ellas. Así que te lo diré ahora._

_Soy un hombre tan afortunado por haber podido casarme contigo ya una vez, pero ahora me siento verdaderamente bendecido al tener la dicha de hacerlo por segunda vez. Y quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por amarme, quererme, y darme la familia que tanto ansiaba y nunca supe._

_É__ste es sólo un pequeño símbolo de lo mucho que significas para mí, y aunque es imposible que ante mis ojos seas más hermosa de lo que ya eres, creí que te gustaría usar esto hoy._

_Estoy contando los minutos que faltan para poder verte de nuevo en el altar. Te amo._

_Siempre te amaré,_

_Edward_

Cuando cerró la tarjeta las lágrimas de Bella ya caían por sus mejillas, tomó la caja en sus manos, mirándola en silencio por un momento. La bisagra rechinó un poco al abrirla, y jadeó suavemente al ver el par de aretes de plata con un pequeño diamante en forma de gota colgando de ellos.

—Oh Dios mío, Edward —susurró tapándose la boca con la mano que tenía libre.

—Mamá, se supone que hoy no debes estar triste —dijo Mikey preocupado, poniéndole la manita en el hombro.

—No estoy triste, cariño. Sólo muy sorprendida y feliz —respondió Bella, mirando al pequeño y besándole la frente.

—Los adultos son tan raros —murmuró Mikey sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Qué bueno que no esperé para dártelo luego de maquillarte —bromeó Angela poniendo una taza de café frente a Bella—. Sé que no vas a querer comer, aunque _deberías_.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Mi estómago ya está hecho nudo y probablemente no permanecería ahí adentro.

Angela abrazó a Bella por los hombros y puso su mejilla sobre su cabeza.

—Todo estará bien y absolutamente perfecto. Déjame la preocupación a mí.

**x-x-x**

Durante todo el viaje hacia la recepción, Bella se la pasó alisándose la falda con la mano, intentando calmar su errática respiración. Cuando la larga limosina blanca estacionó frente a la casa al estar a punto de salir, descubrió que era difícil mantener en movimiento sus pies.

—_Todo fue idea de Edward —susurró Angela al tomar la mano de Bella para llevarla hacia donde estaba parado el chófer con la puerta abierta para ella—. Dijo que no quería que tuvieras que apretarte en mi pequeño carro y preocuparte de arrugar tu vestido._

_El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más insistentemente ante la mención del nombre de Edward y la consideración detrás de ese gesto. Literalmente se quedó sin palabras. _

—_¡Vaya! ¡Yo quiero irme con mamá! —exclamó Mikey, corriendo hacia la puerta y saltando dentro._

—_¡Mikey! ¡No vayas a ensuciarte los zapatos! —gritó Angela y luego miró a Bella—. Iremos detrás de ti. _

_Bella asintió y miró a su hija, que estaba profundamente dormida en el porta bebé._

—_Bien, las veo allá._

Los nervios comenzaron a crecer dentro de ella de nuevo cuando el carro se detuvo y se abrió la puerta, y el chófer le ofreció la mano para salir. Respirando profundamente murmuró un suave "Puedes hacerlo" y salió.

**x-x-x**

Edward se aclaró la garganta por milésima vez en el transcurso de la mañana, tirando innecesariamente de la orilla de su uniforme para alisarlo. Se sentía tan tonto por estar nervioso. ¿Qué ese no era el trabajo de la novia? Pero no podía evitarlo.

Estaba ansioso por ver a Bella caminar hacia él con la sonrisa que lo mantuvo en pie durante los momentos más difíciles de su ausencia. No podía imaginar que ella pudiera verse más hermosa de lo que se había visto el día en que intercambiaron sus votos por primera vez, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo dejaría sin aliento cuando finalmente pudiera verla.

Edward la había extrañado terriblemente la noche anterior, se movió y se giró una y otra vez en el sofá de Angela y Eric por horas antes de que la mañana llegara. Odiaba estar lejos de ella y de los niños, especialmente luego de disfrutar de cada momento que podía desde que llegó a casa. Todo estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo en la casa Yorkie, e incluso si no fuera un viejo soldado de guerra, el silencio hubiera sido extremadamente inquietante.

Aunque, más que eso, estaba nervioso sobre lo que les depararía la tarde cuando él y Bella estuvieran finalmente solos. Aparte de la obvia limitación en las dos semanas que siguieron a su llegada, se sorprendió ligeramente por lo _no_ tan simple que era reasumir su intimidad física con Bella. La deseaba; el cielo lo sabía. Y ella lo deseaba de igual manera, eso era bastante obvio. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía como un adolescente virgen durante su baile de graduación cada vez que pensaba en la habitación de hotel que había rentado para esa noche? Bella era su _esposa _y lo habían hecho antes; tenían una _hija_, por amor a Dios.

Así que, ¿cuál era el problema?

Afortunadamente, el suave sonido del arpa que hacía eco en el aire junto a ellos sacó a Edward de sus pensamientos y su atención fue llevada hacia el pasillo. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios al ver a Mikey en su traje empujando a su hermana en una carriola antigua decorada con flores mientras que un tranquilo coro de "awww" los rodeaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus hijos caminar hacia él y al ver la fiera concentración en el rostro de Mikey. Los ojos del pequeño se encontraron con los suyos y él le guiñó un ojo y le asintió para darle ánimos. Los hombros de Mikey se relajaron visiblemente cuando se detuvo al final del pasillo, su sonrisa era inconfundible.

Edward se irguió al aparecer Angela, la anticipación por ver a su hermosa novia hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente contra las paredes de su pecho. Y cuando Bella apareció finalmente por la esquina agarrada del brazo de su padre, le dio la impresión de que el mundo dejó de girar sobre su eje. Todo lo demás desapareció en ese momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron, y ambos sonrieron al ver a los ojos del otro.

Ella se veía más preciosa que nunca en cualquiera de sus imaginaciones más vívidas. El vestido era maravilloso, le quedaba perfecto a su cuerpo y le daba la impresión de ir flotando por el pasillo. El cabello le caía por los hombros, estaba agarrado en los lados con su velo, manteniendo la imagen de su rostro ininterrumpida. Los aretes que le habían dado brillaban bajo la suave luz que provenía de arriba, al igual que su anillo de bodas que colgaba de una cadena que rodeaba su cuello. Pero lo que más captó su atención fueron sus impresionantes ojos cafés, nunca dejaron los suyos hasta que estuvo de pie frente a él y su mano fue dejada en la de él por su padre. Un sutil murmuro de aprobación hizo eco en su pecho al verlo en su uniforme, y él luchó contra la urgencia de besarla justo en ese momento. Ella parecía reflejar su deseo, se le escapó una temblorosa respiración y ella le apretó gentilmente la mano antes de que juntos dieran los últimos pasos para quedar de frente al ministro.

Edward podía escuchar que pronunciaban las palabras, pero en realidad no las estaba registrando porque su mirada estaba en ella parada junto a él. Una vez más no podía creer lo increíblemente afortunado que era por tener a esta maravillosa mujer y compartir esa felicidad con ella que nunca creyó llegar a sentir. Los simples votos fueron intercambiados sin esfuerzo alguno, incluso con las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos de ella, y él sonrió al deslizar su nuevo anillo de bodas en su dedo, y ella lo imitó con un suave susurro del clásico "Con este anillo, me uno a ti".

—Por el poder que se me concede, los declaro marido y mujer. Otra vez —dijo el ministro con una sonrisa divertida, y ambos se rieron entre dientes cuando Edward se acercó a Bella, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cintura—. Puedes besar a tu hermosa novia.

Edward deslizó los brazos a su alrededor y la jaló gentilmente contra él, bajando sus labios a los de ella en medio del aplauso que los rodeaba. A pesar de eso, la única cosa en la que él podía concentrarse era en el calor que radiaba a través del él con ese beso y la sensación de las manos de ella en sus hombros, como si fuera su primera vez por completo. Recargó la frente contra la de ella, tenía los ojos cerrados cuando la música de salida comenzó a sonar, no estaba listo para soltarla.

—Te amo —murmuró, moviendo de nuevo las manos hacia su cintura.

—También te amo —respondió ella tan suavemente como él, sus miradas se encontraron y sus sonrisas se ampliaron.

—Um, ¿mamá? ¿Papá? Tenemos que bajar ya —susurró Mikey junto a ellos y ambos lo miraron—. Bailey no se ve muy feliz.

Bella asintió y él comenzó a empujar la carriola por el pasillo mientras que ella pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Edward. El primer llanto de bebé sonó cuando llegaron a la mitad del pasillo y apresuraron sus pasos hasta que finalmente estuvieron en el vestíbulo.

—Bueno, soportaste la mayoría de la ceremonia, ¿verdad princesa? —arrulló Edward a su hija, soltando a Bella para cargar a Bailey en brazos.

—¡Hablé con ella antes de venirnos! ¡Le rogué que no llorara! —bufó Mikey, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo que sus padres se rieran en respuesta.

**x-x-x**

Los ojos de Bella nunca se apartaron de su esposo durante la recepción, él tuvo a Bailey acurrucada en sus brazos casi todo el tiempo. Sólo la dejó el tiempo suficiente para compartir el primer baile con su esposa y cortar el pastel. Ella amaba verlo con su hija, ya estaba tan envuelto alrededor de su dedito que era conmovedor. Y no pudo resistir la tentación de agarrar una cámara de una mesa cercana y tomarle una foto a él con su pequeñita acurrucada en su pecho y con Mikey sentado en su otra pierna, ambos niños profundamente dormidos cuando la fiesta comenzó a acabarse.

—Ha sido un día largo para ellos —dijo ella en silencio al sentarse a su lado, pasando una mano por el cabello de Mikey.

—Sí —respondió Edward, besando gentilmente ambas cabezas—. Va a ser raro estar lejos de ellos por otra noche.

El corazón de Bella se hinchó y dolió ante su tono de voz, y la forma en que su abrazo se apretó alrededor de los niños. Ella sabía que era difícil para él separarse de sus hijos, especialmente luego de haber regresado hace poco a casa, reconectarse con Mikey y tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Bailey. Ella compartía la misma ansiedad dentro de ella ante la idea de no tenerlos cerca aunque fuera por una noche, y era la primera vez que estaría lejos de su bebé desde el día en que nació. Ella amaba a sus hijos más que a nada en el mundo, y aún así esperaba que él quisiera pasar tiempo con ella esa noche como ella quería pasarlo con él. Y todos esos sentimientos indeseados comenzaron a fluir en ella por primera vez desde esa mañana.

—Cariño, podemos posponer esta noche por un tiempo, no pasa nada —dijo suavemente, intentando disfrazar la decepción que había ahí mientras sus dedos trazaban el hombro de Edward—. Si no estás listo para separarte de ellos aún.

—No, Bella. Es nuestra noche de bodas. _Esto_ nunca será fácil —respondió asintiendo hacia los niños y luego la miró—. Y también te he extrañado _a ti_, sabes.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa gentil y se inclinó hacia él para rozar sus labios con los suyos. Su momento fue interrumpido por alguien que se aclaraba suavemente la garganta y al levantar la vista ambos encontraron a Angela de pie delante de ellos.

—La recepción está terminando. ¿Por qué no me llevo a los niños a casa y ustedes hacen sus rondas antes de irse? —susurró Angela señalando a los niños con la mano.

Edward suspiró y asintió, sacudiendo gentilmente a Mikey para despertarlo.

—Oye, campeón. Es hora de irse.

—No quiero —murmuró somnoliento en el saco de Edward, acurrucándose más contra él.

—No será por mucho tiempo, pequeño. Mamá y yo regresaremos mañana en la noche, lo prometo —susurró Edward en su cabello y dejó un suave beso ahí.

Mikey se frotó los ojos con la mano y se bajó vacilante del regazo de Edward, girándose hacia su madre.

—Te extrañaré, mami.

—Oh, cariño. Yo también te extrañare —respondió Bella suavemente, mordiéndose el labio en un intento por contener las lágrimas al jalarlo entre sus brazos.

En cuanto Angela tomó a Bailey de Edward, luego de que éste dejara un último beso en la frente de su hija, él cargó a Mikey y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Te quiero, pequeño.

—También te quiero, papá —murmuró Mikey contra el cuello de Edward, aferrándose a él con firmeza—. Desearía poder ir contigo.

—Lo sé, campeón. Mamá y yo sólo necesitamos una noche, sólo nosotros dos —respondió Edward, besándole el cabello antes de dejarlo de nuevo en el piso.

Bella se puso de pie y envolvió la cintura de Edward con los brazos mientras miraban a los niños irse con Angela. Él la abrazó con seguridad por los hombros hasta que los perdieron de vista, y luego ella miró a su esposo.

—¿Estás listo?

Edward respiró profundamente, asintió y la vio a los ojos.

—Sí. Estoy listo.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo ya es el último, lo publicaré en cuanto mi beta me lo mande.

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por apoyarme a lo largo de una traducción más.

Besos,

Fungys


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es kyla713, yo sólo traduzco.**

Gracias a Isa por corregir este capítulo.

* * *

**Este es el último capítulo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, comentaron, pusieron en favoritos y alertas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Luego de hacer sus rondas por el lugar, de terminar su conversación con el padre de Bella —que le dio su "advertencia paterna" sobre cuidar bien a su pequeñita y a sus nietecitos—, finalmente salieron tomados de la mano y se subieron a la limosina que les esperaba.

—Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto —dijo Bella con una sonrisa luego de que la puerta fue cerrada tras de ellos.

—¿Fue demasiado? —preguntó Edward nervioso, sus ojos vacilaban al verla.

Bella se acurrucó en su costado y lo besó con gentileza, sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba mínimamente en respuesta.

—En absoluto. Fue muy considerado y dulce. Gracias.

—De nada —respondió él con una suave sonrisa, rozando de nuevo sus labios contra los de ella.

La mano de Bella se posó en su mejilla y presionó su boca con más firmeza contra la de él, su cuerpo vibraba con los nervios y la anticipación. Quería estar más cerca de él y maldijo la gran falda que se le enredaba en las piernas mientras intentaba pasarlas sobre las de él.

—Amor, esperemos hasta llegar al hotel, ¿de acuerdo? —murmuró Edward contra sus labios tragando pesadamente, pero tensó los hombros al sentir que los de ella decaían—. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —susurró Bella en respuesta al acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento junto a él con un suspiro—. Es que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos _verdaderamente_ solos. Supongo que estoy un poco ansiosa.

—Preferiría estar real, _realmente_ solos primero —respondió Edward al agarrar con firmeza su cintura y ella sintió que presionaba los labios en su cabello—. Pero también estoy ansioso, cariño.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Bella, que seguía con la vista gacha hasta que la mano de él le agarró la barbilla, levantándole la vista para verla a los ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —inquirió, la arruga de preocupación se profundizó en su frente.

—No sé. Es que… supongo que sé que esto no es exactamente lo que dejaste atrás —respondió ella bajando la cabeza de nuevo y señalando su cuerpo con una mano mientras sentía que su piel ardía de vergüenza—. Y estoy nerviosa porque quizá no te guste lo que veas esta noche, o que quizá a _ti_ no te guste ya.

—Oh Dios, Bella —suspiró, envolviéndola con ambos brazos y jalándola gentilmente contra su pecho—. ¿Es por _eso_ por qué has estado actuado así? ¿Crees que ya no te _deseo_?

Bella sólo se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta, enterró la cara en él y él se sintió como un completo idiota. Era el día de su boda, y la había lastimado sin pretenderlo. La había _estado_ lastimando. E innecesariamente, por cierto.

—Amor, mírame —susurró Edward, su pecho dolió al sentirla temblar en sus brazos antes de que ella levantara vacilante la cabeza para verlo a los ojos—. _Nada_ podría hacer que ya no te deseara. Una docena de bebés no cambiarían eso. Si es posible, te ves mucho más hermosa hoy que el día en que me fui.

Bella sintió que una lágrima caía por su mejilla cuando él la besó gentilmente, y acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos para limpiarle la lágrima.

—Entonces por qué no has querido… bueno, _hacer nada_.

—Oh, sí _quería_, Bella. De hecho, lo quería _mucho_. Es una de las pocas cosas en las que pude pensar en el camino de regreso a casa —susurró Edward recargando su frente en la de ella—. Me costó toda mi fuerza de voluntad detenerme esa primera noche.

—¿Y después de eso? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

Edward pensó profundamente en las últimas semanas, todavía intentando descifrar qué era lo que le había impedido acercarse a ella, y las palabras comenzaron a salir de él.

—Todo estaba tan diferente en casa, y había muchas cosas a las cuales ajustarme. Y creo que a veces incluso besarte era demasiado. Sé cómo disciplinarme en mi carrera, pero contigo es diferente. ¿Y si perdía el control y terminaba lastimándote? Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Y luego Bailey podría despertarse en cualquier momento, y si lo hacía y nos veía… haciendo cosas.

Bella abrió los ojos como platos al verlo.

—Edward, primero que nada, eres el hombre más gentil que he conocido en mi vida, y tienes más control que _yo_. No creo que pudieras lastimarme _jamás_.

—Ha pasado casi un año desde la última vez que tuve sexo, Bella. Es _mucha_ tensión acumulada —respondió Edward, riéndose incómodo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que estuviéramos juntos por primera vez? —preguntó Bella juguetonamente, sus dedos paseaban por la nuca de él.

Él la miró sarcásticamente y rodó los ojos, pero una inconfundible sonrisa tocó sus labios.

—Tampoco tenía a una esposa esperándome en casa. En realidad antes de ti no tenía nada que extrañar.

—Te amo —susurró Bella a falta de algo más que se le pudiera ocurrir en respuesta a eso. Tenía el corazón acelerado y lágrimas de alivio ardían detrás de sus párpados cuando dejó un beso en sus labios—. Y por Bailey, es una bebé, cariño. Dudo que pudiéramos hacer algo para traumarla de por vida.

—Supongo que sólo quería estar completamente solo contigo, sin preocupaciones. Hacer de ésta una noche especial —dijo Edward suavemente, pasando la mano por su costado—. Ya que es nuestra noche de bodas y todo eso.

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una sonrisa y selló gentilmente sus labios con los de él, viendo al fin que gradualmente emergía el hombre del que se había enamorado. Desde la incomodidad sobre intimar enfrente de su bebé hasta el dulce itinerario detrás de sus acciones, incluso si no era consciente de ello todo el tiempo.

—Estoy bastante segura que de todas formas hubiera sido especial.

La limosina se detuvo frente al hotel y ambos se separaron de su abrazo justo cuando se abrió la puerta. Edward salió primero y le ofreció la mano a Bella, que lo siguió lo más rápido posible sin tropezarse con el vestido. Él le dio propina al chófer y recibió a cambio la tarjeta de acceso de su habitación, junto con la garantía de que todas sus cosas ya habían sido llevadas a la habitación.

Las mariposas se agitaban salvajemente dentro de Bella al agarrarse con firmeza de la mano de Edward. Sintió las miradas de todos en ellos al cruzar el vestíbulo ya que ella seguía en su vestido de bodas y él en su uniforme. Edward se detuvo de repente, le acunó la mejilla y llevó sus labios a los de ella en un profundo beso. Se escucharon risitas ahogadas alrededor de ellos al separarse y él envolvió a su sonrojada novia con el brazo antes de llevarla hacia el elevador en medio de suaves sonrisas y felicitaciones.

Bella se rió cuando llegaron a su habitación y él la cargó en brazos para meterla al cuarto, la silenció con sus labios una vez más. Ella suspiró contra él cuando la volvió a poner en el piso, él estiró la mano hacia atrás para cerrar la puerta y luego volvió a rodear su cintura con los brazos. Su esposo había regresado _de verdad_; ya no había miedos ni reservaciones entre ellos, eso esperaba. Él le trazó el labio inferior con la lengua y ella apretó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros cuando sintió que sus lenguas se encontraban en un movimiento relajado y sensual.

Edward se apartó lentamente dejando varios besos contra sus labios y mejillas antes de abrir los ojos para verla.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Amor, ya has hecho suficiente con los aretes y la limosina —respondió ella mientras que él la giraba entre sus brazos, pero soltó un suave jadeo al ver lo que tenía enfrente. La suite nupcial que la rodeaba era más de lo que pudo haber imaginado; el fuego artificial que ardía en la chimenea, la botella de champán que estaba en una elegante cubeta de hielos y estaba acompañado de copas de cristal en la pequeña mesa. Las cortinas de profundo color rojo contrastaban con la alfombra color cremita de felpa y combinaban con el grueso edredón que cubría la enorme cama king-size que estaba en la pared más lejana, cubierta con pétalos blancos de rosa—. Y, Dios mío, esta habitación.

Edward se rió entre dientes rozándole el cuello con los labios mientras que sus brazos le rodeaban el torso, abrazándola.

—Sólo puedo recibir el crédito de los pétalos de rosa. Lo demás fue un regalo de bodas. Y de todas formas no hablaba de eso.

Con un último beso en su mejilla, la soltó y tomó su mano, llevándola hacia la cama. Bella lo miró cuando éste le hizo una seña para que se sentara y lo obedeció sentándose en la orilla de su cama. Sus ojos lo siguieron cuando respiró profundamente y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Amor, espero que te des cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, y lo mucho que te amo. No sé dónde estaría ahora si no te tuviera a ti y a los niños esperándome en casa, o cómo es que antes creí que mi vida estaba completa sin ustedes. Y lamento mucho no haber podido hacer esto antes.

Bella miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas como Edward metía la mano en su bolsillo, sacaba una cajita negra de terciopelo y se la ponía en la mano. La sonrisa de ella creció cuando la abrió y encontró dentro un hermoso anillo de zafiros y diamantes, las cinco piedras estaban acomodadas alternadas unas y otras a lo largo de la banda.

—Toda mujer merece uno de estos de parte de su esposo —dijo Edward mientras que Bella permanecía sin saber qué decir, ambos vieron como él tomaba el anillo con su mano y lo deslizaba en el dedo de ella para unirse a su anillo de bodas.

Bella ahogó un suave llanto, llevando la atención de él a su rostro con una expresión de preocupación llenándole la cara. Antes de que él pudiera pensar demasiado en ello, ella tomó su rostro entre las manos y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

—Es hermoso, Edward. No tenías que hacerlo, pero gracias.

Edward se puso de pie, levantándola a ella también y pasó las manos por la nuca de ella, quitándole la peineta para soltarle el cabello. Luego de dejarla en el buró, sus dedos regresaron a los suaves mechones de ella que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y su piel cosquilleó bajo su gentil toque.

—_Tú eres_ hermosa. Y mereces mucho más que esto.

—Soy más que feliz con lo que tengo —susurró ella, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos y poniéndose de puntillas para capturar sus labios. Su beso era gentil con un rastro de desesperación en el fondo. Bajó los dedos a los botones de su saco y los desabrochó uno a uno. Gimió al escuchar el satisfactorio ruido de la tela golpeando el piso cuando lo empujó por sus hombros y bajó por sus brazos.

Edward sintió que los brazos de ella se apretaban en sus hombros cuando movió sus manos detrás de ella para desabrochar lentamente los pequeños broches de la espalda de su vestido que había estado viendo toda la tarde. Por muy hermosa que se viera en ese vestido, él había ansiado mucho tiempo por este momento. El ser capaz de tocarla, sentir su piel contra la suya, y adorar ese cuerpo que él amaba y tanto le había dado. Le besó el cuello al llegar al último broche y ella pasó las manos por sus hombros.

—Ahora vuelvo —susurró Bella rozando sus labios contra su mandíbula, y se rió entre dientes cuando él gimió y apretó gentilmente sus caderas—. Sólo serán un par de minutos.

Edward la soltó con reticencia y ella retrocedió, agarró su maleta y se fue al baño.

—Apúrate.

Bella le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta y luego soltó un pesado suspiro al dejar la bolsa en el mostrador y mirarse al espejo. El rastro de las lágrimas de antes caía por su rostro y sacudió la cabeza. _Esto no me sirve_, pensó para sí. Se quitó los zapatos y el vestido, colgándolo en la puerta.

Rápidamente removió todos los rastros de maquillaje que quedaron en su piel con una toallita y luego se cepilló el cabello. Se lavó los dientes enérgicamente y se puso un poco de perfume en sus puntos de pulso, sus manos temblaron durante todo el proceso.

—Esto es estúpido. Es tu _esposo _—Bella se regañó a sí misma en un susurro, finalmente movió las manos hacia atrás para desabrocharse el sostén y se lo quitó. Alzó frente a sí el camisón de encaje blanco, lo miró por un momento antes de ponérselo y mirar en el espejo cómo éste caía por sus curvas.

—¿Bella? —escuchó que Edward le llamaba suavemente desde la otra habitación y se mordió el labio, pasándose el nudo que tenía en la garganta para componerse.

—Ya voy —respondió temblorosamente, se miró una última vez en el espejo y luego abrió la puerta para regresar a la habitación. Sus ojos cayeron en su esposo y un temblor pasó a través de ella.

Edward estaba sentado en la cama, sólo llevaba puestos los pantalones, sus largas piernas estaban estiradas y él estaba recargado contra la cabecera. Pasó la vista apreciativamente sobre los contornados músculos de su pecho, sus hombros y brazos, y exhaló un suspiro.

_Este hombre remarcablemente sexy es todo mío, para siempre_, musitó con una sonrisa al cruzar la habitación. Gateó sobre la cama hasta llegar junto a él y pasó los dedos sobre ese pecho, bajando hacia su abdomen.

—¿A qué se debe esa sonrisa, señora Cullen? —murmuró Edward en tono bromista mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.

—Sólo admiraba a mi perfecto esposo medio desnudo, señor Cullen —respondió Bella con una sonrisita, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el de él. Se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia enfrente para capturar sus labios con los suyos—. Y estaba deseando que él estuviera _completamente_ desnudo.

—No hay necesidad de apurarnos esta noche, cielo —susurró Edward, pasando sus manos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda que no estaba cubierta por la tela—. No me iré a ninguna parte.

Bella gimió suavemente, rodó sus caderas sobre las de él y presionó su cuerpo contra su pecho. No había que apurarse, ninguna partida inminente, nada más que disfrutar de cada momento que tuvieran juntos. Ella se despertaría en la mañana envuelta por los brazos del hombre al que amaba y no tendría que dejarlos hasta que se sintiera lista. Y eso era casi tan excitante como lo que estaba a punto de transpirar entre ellos.

Edward tomó las manos de ella en las suyas y entrelazó sus dedos, la guió para que quedara sentada sobre él y así poder verla por completo. Su mirada viajó desde su esbelto cuello hasta la curva de sus senos, bajo por su cintura y las curvas de sus caderas, y se depositó en su suaves muslos por un prolongado momento. Ella se movió ligeramente bajo su silencioso escrutinio, estaba ansiosa por que él dijera algo. Lo que fuera. Y no tardó mucho en concederle justo eso.

—Dios, eres tan malditamente sexy. De verdad que soy un hombre muy afortunado.

Bella suspiró contenta ante el tono ronco de su voz, lleno de deseo y excitación, y cualquier reservación que pudiera haber quedado desapareció completamente. Él se sentó frente a ella, soltó sus manos y pasó los brazos a su alrededor. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo y él la jaló con más firmeza contra sí, ella gimió al sentirlo presionado entre sus piernas.

—Por favor, te deseo.

Edward respondió deslizándole por los hombros los pequeños tirantes de su camisón, permitiendo así que la tela se deslizara por su cuerpo y se quedara alrededor de su cintura. Él dejó besos por su clavícula y pechos antes de sacarle el artículo por la cabeza y lanzarlo al piso. Ella echó la cabeza atrás al sentir los dedos callosos de él pasar por su piel, sus manos le agarraron los hombros en busca de apoyo.

Bella gritó sorprendida cuando él le agarró la cintura, la acostó sobre su espalda y se rió al acomodarse sobre ella con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de sellar sus labios con los suyos. Demasiado pronto se separaron cuando él bajó los besos por su cuerpo, pausando un momento en su abdomen antes de continuar su viaje. Ella contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos cuando él le quitó las bragas por las piernas, sabiendo que estaba a punto de estar completamente desnuda ante él por primera vez en once largos meses.

Al ver que él no regresaba de inmediato a ella, abrió lentamente los ojos de nuevo y lo encontró con su mirada oscurecida viéndola de nuevo.

—Dios —respiró él pesadamente, pero no dijo nada más.

—Tu turno —susurró Bella, levantándose para arrodillarse frente a él y tirar de la cintura de sus pantalones antes de que sus dedos comenzaran a trabajar en la hebilla de su cinturón, siguiendo con el botón y el cierre. Ella escuchó el entrecortado sonido de su respiración cuando ella deslizó sus pantalones y sus bóxers sobre sus caderas para bajar por sus piernas, incapaz de esperar mucho tiempo más. Los dedos de ella apenas hicieron contacto con su endurecida longitud y el cuerpo de él se tensó, la empujó para acostarla de nuevo en la cama y se puso sobre ella.

—No quiero que todo termine antes de empezar, amor —dijo Edward con voz ronca, recargando su frente contra la de ella mientras respiraba laboriosamente.

—No me preocupa, Edward. Sólo quiero sentirte —susurró ella, pasando sus uñas ligeramente sobre su nuca.

Los labios de Edward regresaron a los suyos mientras él entraba lentamente en ella y gemidos simultáneos escaparon de ambos. Él se quedó quieto sobre ella y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las de él, saboreando la sensación de estar conectada de nuevo con él en esa manera. Su beso se profundizó con movimientos lentos y sensuales antes de que él moviera las caderas hacia atrás y volviera a embestir con un suave gemido.

Bella gimió contra él, puso las palmas de sus manos en sus hombros y arqueó el cuerpo hacia él.

—Oh, maldición, te he extrañado muchísimo.

—Yo también te he extrañado, Bella. Más de lo que podría explicarte —murmuró contra sus labios, moviendo la mano de su cadera a su rodilla y levantando ésta hacia un lado para profundizar sus estocadas—. Mierda, ha pasado mucho tiempo, amor.

Bella deslizó las manos por sus hombros, los hizo darse la vuelta y agachó su cuerpo sobre él de él, tomando gentilmente su rostro y besándolo.

—No pasa nada. Esta vez no hay que apurarnos ni tenemos límite de tiempo, ¿recuerdas?

Edward le agarró la cintura, la guiaba con gentileza mientras ella movía las caderas sobre él. Los jadeos de él flotaban sobre los labios y el rostro de ella, mandando un estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo. Las sensaciones de su toque y sus movimientos la abrumaban.

Bella gimió al comenzar a tensarse, una ola de calidez radió por todo su cuerpo y sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos.

—Estoy tan cerca, amor.

—Yo también —gruñó Edward profundamente, se le congeló la respiración en la garganta mientras que enterraba los dedos en la piel de las caderas de ella.

Ese ligero pellizco fue suficiente para lanzarla a su clímax y sus músculos se apretaron alrededor de él mientras que su cabeza caía hacia atrás con un jadeo. Ella lo escuchó gemir ruidosamente cuando se le unió un momento después, sus caderas se movían frenéticamente contra las de ella. Todo el cuerpo de Bella temblaba, sus muslos lo apretaron hasta que colapsó temblorosamente sobre él y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella no quería dejar nunca ese momento; los brazos de él envueltos alrededor de ella mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban en un ritmo perfectamente sincronizado, la sensación de la piel húmeda de su cuello en sus labios con cada rocé de ésta.

Edward profesándole su amor en susurros mientras le besaba la frente trajo nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos, ella le acarició la mandíbula con la nariz y luego presionó sus labios ahí.

—¿Estás bien, Bella?

—Perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta —susurró, finalmente levantando la cabeza para ver el hermoso rostro de su esposo—. ¿Fue tan bien como recordabas?

—Mucho mejor. Valió la pena la espera —respondió suavemente, apartándole el cabello de la cara y poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Y para ti?

Bella sonrió y suspiró contenta.

—No tengo palabras. Pero creo que ya sé qué es lo primero que debemos hacer al llegar a casa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward, frunciendo el ceño ante su tono.

—Creo que necesitamos buscar una cuna para la habitación de Mikey —respondió Bella besándolo gentilmente.

Edward agrandó los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Y si se despierta a mitad de la noche?

—Para eso existen los monitores de bebé, cariño —susurró, trazándole la cara con los dedos—. Amo a nuestros hijos y ser mamá. Pero como esposa, no creo poder pasar otro año sin hacerle el amor a mi esposo de nuevo. A pesar de que esta noche no estoy ni _cerca_ de haber terminado contigo.

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, Bella comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo, dejando suaves besos en su pecho y estomago antes de envolver sus dedos alrededor de su endurecido miembro.

—¡Jesús, Bella! —jadeó, apretando los puños a sus costados con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo de placer cuando ella lo metió en su boca.

**x-x-x**

Ya casi amanecía cuando Bella finalmente se acurrucó en un costado de su esposo. Estaba completamente exhausta por su noche de hacer el amor y disfrutarse el uno al otro, y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida en su pecho.

Edward, por otro lado, estaba demasiado cautivado por la mujer que tenía en su costado para que el sueño intentara apoderarse de él. Quería aprovechar esa oportunidad de ese entorno extrañamente silencioso para ver la luz del amanecer iluminándole el rostro y el camino de sus dedos que pasaban entre su cabello mientras que sus párpados temblaban ligeramente en su sueño. Reflexionó por millonésima vez desde que vio su rostro mirándole en la terminal. Desde el momento en que se bajó del avión, no podía creer el cambio tan drástico que había dado su vida en un año. Era feliz de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía una esposa maravillosa y hermosa, que le había dado indudablemente más amor y apoyo del que alguna vez había conocido. Tenía un increíble pequeñito que lo miraba y le decía papá, y una bebita que todavía no podía creer había ayudado a crear. Su vida estaba aterradoramente cercana a ser perfecta.

Tenía un hogar, una familia; todo por lo cual lucha y vivir.

—Te amo muchísimo, Bella —susurró Edward contra su cabello y dejó un gentil beso ahí, intentando no despertarla—. Gracias.

**x-x-x**

El día siguiente, Edward y Bella viajaron ansiosamente hacia la casa de Angela y Eric. A pesar de su maravillosa noche —gran parte de la mañana y un poco de la tarde—, el dolor por estar de regreso con sus hijos era fuerte.

Edward sonrió al pensar en las dos semanas que llevaba en casa, recordó todos esos pequeños momentos cuando veía a sus hijos crear un lazo. Aunque Mikey seguía portándose terco para no admitir que en realidad le gustaba tener una hermanita, Edward veía gradualmente más huecos en su fachada conforme el tiempo pasaba. Por ejemplo la forma en que intentaba esconder la sonrisa cuando le advertía sobre la afinidad de su hermana de jalar cabello y oídos mientras se sobaba los suyos. La verdad, Edward había pensado que era demasiado pequeña para poder hacer eso, hasta que un día se acercó demasiado al besarle la mejilla y sintió el fuerte pellizco de su puño en su lóbulo. Y, por supuesto, obtuvo el subsecuente "te lo dije, papá" por parte de Mikey.

Eran esos momentos los que los hacían a ambos extrañar a sus hijos, a pesar de haber planeado pasar más tiempo fuera, no era algo que les atrajera mucho. Y cuando estacionaron frente a la casa, fue obvio que no eran los únicos que se sentían así.

Mikey estaba sentado en los escalones de enfrente, estaba hecho bolita en su grueso abrigo y tenía la mochila en un lado de las piernas; los estaba esperando. Alzó la vista ante el sonido de la grava siendo aplastada y corrió hacia el carro antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de apagarlo.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Bella sonrió al salir del carro y atrapó a su pequeño en brazos en el momento en que él llegó a ella.

—¡Oh, cielo, te extrañamos muchísimo!

Mikey le abrazó con fuerza el cuello y lloró suavemente contra ella antes de buscar a Edward con la vista e inclinarse hacia él. Se agarró de los hombros del hombre y se aferró a él en cuanto estuvo en sus brazos.

Angela les sonrió de manera triste al caminar hacia ellos, cargando el porta bebé de Bailey en un brazo y sus bolsas en el otro.

—Tuvo algunas pesadillas anoche.

Edward besó gentilmente la sien de Mikey apretando más su abrazo alrededor de él.

—¿Sobre qué, campeón?

Mikey sólo sacudió la cabeza de manera violenta, enterró el rostro en el hombro de Edward y empapó la tela de su camisa con sus lágrimas.

El corazón de Bella se contrajo ante esa visión y luego compartió una mirada de compresión con Angela. Estaba casi segura de saber de qué se habían tratado esas pesadillas juzgando por la forma en que se aferraba a Edward.

—Gracias por cuidarlos anoche, Angela.

—Cuando quieras —respondió Angela al dejar a Bailey en el carro junto con las bolsas, y luego se paró de nuevo para dejar un beso en el cabello de Mikey—. Ambos son unos perfectos ángeles.

Edward se giró para dejar al pequeño en el asiento trasero con su hermana, pero Mikey vaciló en soltar el agarre de su cuello.

—Oye, cariño. Tenemos que abrocharte el cinturón para poder ir a casa.

Un suave sollozo escapó de Mikey, pero aflojó lentamente los brazos y permitió que Edward le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Mantuvo los ojos pegados a su regazo mientras escuchaba las voces ahogadas de sus padres a través de la puerta mientras agradecían y luego se despedían de Angela. Él continuó callado durante el viaje de tres minutos de regreso a su casa, e inmediatamente corrió hacia el camino de entrada al llegar.

Edward y Bella miraron impotentes como Mikey corría por la casa hacia su habitación en cuanto abrieron la puerta, y luego se vieron entre ellos.

—¿Voy con él mientras tú la pones a dormir su siesta?

Bella asintió al sacar a Bailey de su porta bebé, lo miró dejar un alargado beso en la frente de su bebé y otro más en sus propios labios antes de que se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a la habitación de Mikey.

Edward tocó ligeramente en la puerta de la habitación, y la abrió de manera lenta luego de pasar unos momentos sin recibir respuesta. Encontró a Mikey hecho bolita debajo de las cobijas de su cama. Se sentó junto a él en el colchón, y pasó la mano por el cabello que se asomaba de debajo de la cobija.

—Intenté ser bueno, papá. De verdad que sí. —La voz ahogada de Mikey sonó debajo de su escondite, y la silueta de su cuerpo debajo de la tela se hizo bolita.

—Mikey, no es malo tener pesadillas. Todos las tienen de vez en cuando —respondió Edward suavemente intentando consolar al pequeño—. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Mikey no respondió de inmediato, pero luego finalmente bajó la manta y levantó su rostro lleno de lágrimas para ver a Edward.

—Tú morías y mami no regresaba por nosotros. Y estábamos solos y yo tenía mucho miedo. No quiero que mueras, papá.

Edward extendió los brazos para que Mikey entrara en ellos, lo cual hizo de manera lenta, subiéndose al regazo de papá y acurrucándose contra su pecho. Él abrazó al niño con fuerza, presionando los labios en su cabeza.

Quizá dejar a los niños solos luego de haber regresado a casa hace tan poco tiempo fue _precipitado_, aunque fuera sólo por una noche, pensó al mecer a Mikey en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados. Sabía que por mucho que necesitara reconectarse con su esposa, esta última partida había sido un golpe duro para el pequeño. Él sintió que apenas había conseguido el papá que tanto quería, y luego se lo arrebataron. Todos esos meses los pasó preguntándose y preocupándose por si volvería, y cuando finalmente volvió, tuvo que compartir a su papá con una nueva hermanita. Ni siquiera se habían acompasado en una rutina familiar todavía, y mientras que Bailey era demasiado joven para entenderlo, la noche anterior Mikey había demostrado cada señal para decir que no estaba listo para separarse de ellos.

—No te preocupes, Mikey. Tu papá no se irá a _ningún lado_ en un tiempo —dijo Bella suavemente desde la puerta. Cruzó la habitación para sentarse junto a Edward y pasar el pulgar por la mejilla húmeda de su hijo—. Y nunca te desharás de mí, cariño.

La boca de Mikey tembló cuando levantó la vista para ver a sus padres.

—Pero arruiné su luna de miel.

—No, claro que no, campeón. Mamá y yo estábamos igual que tú de ansiosos por volver aquí —respondió Edward recargando su frente contra la del pequeño.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Mikey confuso, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente para verlos y luego se puso de rodillas en el regazo de Edward. Acunando el oído de su papá con la mano, le susurró—: Entonces creo que no lo hiciste bien, papá.

Edward se rió entre dientes abrazando a Mikey con fuerza contra él y a Bella contra su costado.

—Quizá no. Pero algún día lo descubriré.

—Creo que todos deberíamos ponernos nuestro pijama —comenzó Bella, atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres—. E ir a acostarnos en cama de mamá y papá para una noche de películas, ¿qué piensan?

—¿Podemos ver Mi villano favorito? —preguntó Mikey, su voz sonaba más que un poco esperanzada.

Bella respiró profundamente luchando contra el instinto de hacer una mueca, pero le sonrió a Mikey.

—Sólo si te lavas la cara, te pones tu pijama y estás en la cama en cinco minutos.

—¡Bien! —respondió Mikey bajándose del regazo de Edward y corriendo a su armario.

Bella tomó la mano de su esposo y lo llevó al pasillo, y cuando estuvieron fuera de donde pudiera escucharlo, él se inclinó hacia ella susurrando:

—¿Vamos a sobrevivir a esto?

Ella se rió y apretó su mano, se giró para quedar de frente a él y lo besó gentilmente.

—Si yo sobreviví a cada noche por seis meses completos; mientras estaba embarazada y hormonal, por cierto, creo que ahora también podremos. Y para que quede claro —hizo una pausa para rodearlo con sus brazos—, hiciste _todo_ bien.

Edward abrió los ojos como platos cuando presionó con más firmeza sus labios contra los de él. Ella bajó la mano y le apretó el trasero.

—Eres una pervertida.

Bella sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, lo soltó y se fue hacia la cocina para preparar las palomitas.

**x-x-x**

La película llevaba menos de media hora. Edward estaba sentado en la cama con su mujer e hijos, y era el único despierto. Bella se había quedado dormida en su hombro, Mikey estaba acurrucado en su costado y Bailey estaba sobre él, acostada en su pecho. Todo lo que le importaba estaba justo allí en sus brazos, y así era exactamente cómo quería pasar su tiempo en casa, al menos todo el tiempo que se le concediera.

Con su familia, construyendo una base fuerte para ellos como una sola unidad. Llevar a Mikey de pesca y a campamentos, y estar ahí para todos los logros de Bailey que le fuera posible. Y para amar a la mujer que estaba junto a él con todo lo que tenía en sí por tanto tiempo como pudiera hacer. Quizá tener otro bebé algún día, y estar ahí para ver a su bebé dar su primer respiro.

Lo que sea que le deparara el futuro, sabía que ya no era el mismo hombre del año pasado, ni nunca elegiría serlo si le dieran la opción. Sus vidas habían cambiado demasiado en los últimos doce meses, pero en cada forma posible era mejor, más llena.

Y todo gracias al deseo de Navidad de un pequeñito.


End file.
